Another Earth
by Acrystar
Summary: Slash / Icarus 2 Mission de la dernière chance a relancé le soleil dans un sacrifice héroïque, mais qu'advient-il de la Terre après leur effort ? Le soleil, déité aux yeux de Pinebaker aime ses enfants, mais saura-t-il leur pardonner leur impudence ?
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur** : Voilà longtemps que je voulais écrire une fic sur Sunshine, slash bien entendu, il m'aura fallu plus de temps que nécessaire mais voilà. Bien entendu rien ne m'appartient à part la trame. Enjoy !

_Acrystar_.

* * *

**Another Earth**

**1**

* * *

Quand la bombe stellaire explosa, ce fut comme il l'avait expliqué maintes et maintes fois à Cassie il y eut une étincelle, comme lors des simulations, puis une autre et encore une autre, nées de fragmentations et ce fut comme des milliers d'étoiles… Une explosion silencieuse un big bang à petite échelle, la naissance d'une nouvelle étoile dans la mort d'une autre… La raison pour laquelle il n'avait jamais eu peur même loin de chez lui, puisque Capa ne serait jamais rentré même si la mission n'avait pas été ce désastre. Contemplatif, il voulait être le témoin de ce miracle, le soleil renaissant de ses cendres tel un phénix. Pardon à sa sœur qui l'attendait, mais il ne rentrerait pas, il ne rentrerait jamais. Son destin était là à portée de doigts, dissolu dans la masse bienveillante du soleil.  
Les autres membres d'Icarus n'étaient plus et malgré la beauté du spectacle, il pensait à eux et leur famille, à Cassie, Corazon, Trey, Searle, Kaneda, Harley et même Mace… Ses collègues auraient mérité de revoir la Terre, de la fouler à nouveau sous un matin ensoleillé, comme dans les souvenirs presque oubliés…  
Le temps… l'espace… tout était distordu au point qu'il pouvait ressentir chaque atome de son corps et du soleil se fondre en une seule matière. Capa ne rentrerait pas, il serait là où toutes ses pensées l'avaient mené, peut-être moins maladivement que Pinebaker. Il n'y avait rien de divin ici, juste l'étincelle de toute vie sur Terre. Capa était un scientifique, non un fanatique religieux.

- Tu n'as pas peur ? »

Comment pouvait-on éprouver la peur devant telle magnificence ? Il pleurait des larmes d'admiration devant le soleil qui avançait vers lui, devant ces flammes qui léchaient sa peau sans le faire souffrir. Que ne donnerait-il pas pour que les autres voient ça ?!  
Il repensa à Kaneda disparut dans une vague de vent solaire, il repensa à Trey mort dans sa flaque de sang, à Searle dissout dans les rayons du soleil, à Harvey happé par les ténèbres froides de l'espace, il repensa au regard vide de Corazon lorsqu'elle fut aspiré dans la nuit sans fin, à Cassie qu'il avait perdu dans toute cette pagaille et à Mace… Mace… mort gelé dans le liquide refroidissement d'Icarus pour le mener là où il était, sauver la Terre…

Ils avaient tous fait ce rêve, tomber dans l'espace, planer autour du soleil et s'y faire bruler… Ceux qui avaient conçu la mission avait eu l'idée merveilleuse de donner au dernier espoir de l'humanité le nom d'un homme qui mourut à cause du soleil et de sa présomption, peut-être que leur destin avait été tracé dès le début… Capa savait maintenant que son bras tendu n'était plus, le soleil l'avait avalé et il n'en restait plus rien ; il ferma les yeux, serein, il rejoindrait bientôt les autres, car il sentait sa peau s'effriter et devenir cendres balayées par le souffle flamboyant de l'astre en fusion. L'image d'une fleur de pissenlit se posa dans son esprit, d'autres enfants pourrons jouer avec cette fleur et disséminer ses graines à travers un simple souffle, comme voulant assister à ce spectacle une dernière fois, Capa ouvrit les yeux et souffla, faisant virevolter les reste de son corps dans une magnifique danse.

- Je n'ai pas peur… »

Il préférait finir ici que dans la terre, enfermé dans un cercueil, ici il serait bien et pourrait regarder la Terre du meilleur endroit possible… Si le soleil était un dieu, alors il serait un ange…

Qu'est-ce que la mort ? L'arrêt d'un cœur ? Le manque d'oxygénation d'un cerveau ? Le néant ? La science avait ses limites, Capa l'avait toujours su. Il avait l'impression de flotter dans le vide, l'obscurité sans fin… Où qu'il soit à présent, bercé par les bras invisible de l'astre solaire, Capa se sentait bien. La sensation était indéfinissable, il n'était pas enveloppé de coton, ou même de soie, mais ça lui faisait un nid agréable et paisible. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, ses membres n'étaient plus là de toute façon son corps étant redevenu poussière, aussi il flottait, un amas de conscience perdu dans l'infini de l'espace… Une pensée qui aurait pu être terrifiante pour n'importe qui mais pas pour lui. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien…

- Robert, tu ne veux pas jouer avec tes camarades ? »  
- Non. »

Il avait huit ans, tout juste assez fort pour tenir le large livre de son père traitant du système solaire. Il regardait avec avidité les clichés d'Hubble et pensait à l'immensité, aux autres mondes, aux extraterrestres et tout ce qui pouvait se cacher au-delà de ce que l'œil humain pouvait déceler. Il voulait être astronaute ! Sa mère rigola, mais elle le conforta dans son rêve et l'aida du mieux qu'elle put. A douze ans, sa chambre ressemblait au laboratoire d'un savant fou. Un télescope trônait fièrement dans la chambre au milieu des posters de comètes et clichés de planètes inconnues ou de galaxies reculées. Sur la porte de son fils, l'on pouvait voir l'œil de dieu, une mise en garde sur ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur… Cette image la mettait toujours mal à l'aise, car très pieuse elle voyait dans cette nébuleuse le signe de quelque chose de supérieur. Elle avait fait son deuil de mère, car jamais elle ne partagea de moment complice avec son fils, comme elle l'avait fait avec sa fille. Son fils était distant, n'avait aucun ami et gardait le nez levé dans les cieux à la recherche de quelque chose.

- Le soleil est malade. »

Malade ? Si ça avait été le cas, les gens auraient été mis au courant… Elle secoua la chevelure de son fils, ne faisant pas attention à ses calculs et ses démonstrations, oui, les hivers se faisaient de plus en plus rudes mais tout à chacun disait que c'était à cause du réchauffement climatique, il n'y avait rien d'alarmant.  
Lorsque le présentateur télé annonça un communiqué spécial, sa mère observa le sigle de la maison blanche avec appréhension et c'est en oubliant sa tasse de café qui se fracassa au sol qu'elle apprit la vérité de la bouche de son président. Le soleil se mourrait annonçant la fin de l'humanité… Serrant son tablier contre elle, elle hurla. Quel était le devoir d'une mère ? Donner la vie et la voir survivre, la voir grandir et quelqu'un lui ôtait ce droit. Elle pensait à sa fille qui parlait mariage et enfants, elle pensait à son fils, encore si petit… Tout ne pouvait pas finir maintenant !

- T'en fais pas maman, ils vont envoyer des astronautes et des physiciens dans l'espace pour le relancer… Dommage que je sois si petit… j'aurais tellement voulu y aller… »

Songeur, son fils retourna dans sa chambre, laissant une femme au désarroi. Un an plus tard, son fils installé sur le tapis du salon, son mari et sa fille contre elle, la famille Capa regarda la mission Icarus s'en aller. Tandis que les gens acclamaient ces héros, elle, en tant que mère pensaient à leurs familles, à leurs parents, certains étaient si jeunes, si innocents… Serrant son rosaire, elle fit une prière pour chacun des jeunes femmes et jeunes hommes envoyés pour la survie d'une espèce, pour un voyage sans doute, sans retour.

- Je veux devenir physicien, on sait jamais, si Icarus 1 n'y arrive pas, je serais dans Icarus 2 ! »

Elle n'osait croire les paroles qui sortaient de la bouche de son fils, aussi, elle pria pour que la première mission soit une réussite ! Le temps passa et Robert, premier au classement de son école, sauta quelques classes et se retrouva rapidement au lycée. Elle observait ce petit homme comme s'il était un étranger. La pauvre femme n'avait plus beaucoup de contact avec son fils qui vivait de plus en plus dans un autre monde. Il s'était intéressé à Icarus 1 au point qu'il connaissait tout de la mission, du fonctionnement des machines et de la bombe dont elle ignorait tout. Alors lorsque sept années après le début de la mission première, le contact fut perdu avec l'équipage, l'on chercha de futurs éléments pour la prochaine mission. Elle fut soulagée de voir que son fils passerait au travers des mailles du filet grâce à son jeune âge, mais ses notes et son cursus scolaire attirèrent l'attention des gens, surtout de ses professeurs. Elle ne fut pas surprise lorsqu'il termina sa première année de fac qu'il reçoive cette fameuse lettre rouge annonçant son entrée dans le stage de la Nasa. Ils rassemblaient les meilleurs par-delà les nations afin de former la seconde équipe. Observant son fils quitter la maison, enfant qu'elle ne reverrait pas, sa mère pleura.

- Robert… Sara est morte… »

Ses yeux bleus regardèrent sa sœur, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, il avait éliminé la plus part de ses concurrents pour la place qu'il convoitait sur Icarus 2, il était peut-être le plus jeune, mais il savait ce qu'il faisait ! Sans un mot pour la peine de sa sœur, il attrapa sa main et la serra. Sara avait été leur voisine, la meilleure amie de sa sœur et la seule fille qui ne l'ait jamais aimé lui… Mais Capa avait d'autres buts à poursuivre que ça. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il discerna le petit garçon assis à ses côtés et le ventre rond de sa grande sœur. Elle lui envoyait souvent des lettres, mais il ne prenait pas le temps de les lires, il avait tellement à apprendre, tellement à faire…

- Je… »  
- Ne t'en fais pas. Concentre-toi sur ce que tu sais faire le mieux. Je parie qu'elle est fière de toi là où elle est. On t'attendra… d'accord ? Papa, Maman, Justin, Matty et… j'ignore encore son nom, mais on t'attendra. Tu es le héros de la famille Robert. »  
- Hum ! »

Un sourire sur son visage angélique rassura sa sœur, elle attrapa la main de son fils puis quitta la salle qui servait de parloir. Les gens recrutés n'avaient pas droit de sortir des bâtiments de la Nasa, leurs familles devaient venir sur le site pour les voir et le gouvernement offrait aux familles étrangères un pied à terre en Amérique pour qu'ils puissent profiter de leurs enfants le temps du stage. La majorité des appelés n'avaient que vingt-cinq ans tout cassé, mais certains petits génies n'en avaient que vingt et les séparer de leur famille trop tôt pourrait être un désastre.

- Capa est un génie. »  
- Il est jeune… peut-être instable émotionnellement. »  
- Il sera prêt. »

Un vieil homme s'approcha de lui, il était arrivé au dernier niveau des tests, il faisait face à un homme de vingt-huit ans, aussi ingénieux que lui, si ce n'est pas plus. L'homme travaillait pour la Nasa et avait donc un énorme avantage, malgré cela, il avait redoublé d'assiduité et avait obtenu le diplôme qui lui servirait à intégrer le staff d'Icarus 2.

- Es-tu prêt à mourir ? »  
- Oui, monsieur ! »  
- As-tu peur ? »  
- Non Monsieur. »  
- Pourquoi ? »

Ses yeux bleus coulèrent à gauche puis à droite, observant les scientifiques et les militaires qui étaient assis en arc de cercle autour des deux candidats. Il inspira, gonflant ses poumons et toisa celui qui avait le plus de médailles et qui semblait porter plus d'attention au porte document devant lui, plutôt qu'à ce qu'il était censé faire ici : choisir le physicien chargé du payload !

- Notre soleil se meurt. L'espèce humaine fait face à son extinction. Il y a sept ans vous avez envoyé le projet Icarus ayant pour mission de relancer le soleil, mais nous avons perdu le contact avec eux un peu avant qu'ils n'atteignent Mercure. Nous avons extrait tout ce qui restait de matière fissible, Icarus 2 est la dernière chance de l'humanité, on ne peut se permettre d'avoir peur. Plus maintenant ! »  
- Vous êtes bien impétueux, jeune homme… »

Capa se dégonfla comme un ballon de baudruche, observant le scientifique se détourner de lui et regarder l'homme de la Nasa. Avait-il abusé de sa confiance ? Il avait travaillé jours et nuits, bravant les maux de crânes, les journées où… il voulait voir sa mère ouvrir la porte de sa chambre et lui donner un chocolat chaud en lui souriant tendrement. S'il ne partait pas, que serait sa vie ? Il retournerait chez ses parents ? Il irait séjourner dans la maison de sa sœur, avec son beau-frère et ses neveux… JAMAIS ! Capa ne voulait pas d'une vie normale, il ne voulait pas payer ses impôts et consommer plus qu'il ne le fallait, il voulait vivre !

- Mais vous êtes l'élément dont Icarus 2 aura besoin. »

Il eut l'impression de chavirer, l'espace d'un instant son cerveau s'était déconnecté de la réalité, lui faisant faire un pas sur le côté. Robert Capa avait réussi ! Il ne fit aucun sourire, il n'eut aucun éclat de voix ou de manifestation émotionnelle quelconque, il inclina la tête, attrapa ses directives de mission puis s'en retourna dans sa chambre. Il se demandait avec qui il allait être envoyé dans l'espace, sept autres personnes amarrée avec lui sur une bombe volante… Sa bombe ! Une drôle d'équipée. Il avait entendu dire que le capitaine serait le fameux capitaine de l'air force, Kaneda. Il tremblait de respect devant cette monstruosité de perfection. Il l'avait croisé à diverses reprises, les yeux noyés d'estime pour cet homme qui n'avait plus à faire ses preuves.

- Capa ! Rendez-vous dans la salle de réunion ! »

Voilà, l'équipe avait enfin été choisie, il allait découvrir dans quelques instants ceux avec qui il partagerait les dix-huit mois de mission les séparant du soleil. En pénétrant la pièce il reconnut Trey, pour avoir longtemps travaillé ensemble. Les deux cadets s'étaient très vites appréciés lors des tests en conditions réelles car ils avaient une façon de faire quelque peu commune, même si l'asiatique dépendait plus de sa fluctuation émotionnelle que Capa. Il inclina la tête à l'intention du jeune homme puis s'installa. Kaneda était debout face à ses hommes, jaugeant de son regard à qui il avait à faire. En tant que capitaine, il avait suivi de près les entrainements, il avait les dossiers de chacun d'eux pour anticiper les éventuels problèmes qu'ils rencontreraient une fois coupé du monde.

- Je m'appelle Kaneda, je serais votre capitaine lors de la mission Icarus 2. Mon second est un jeune officier australien diplômé d'aéronautique de l'Université de Cranfield, il s'agit de Harvey il sera chargé des communications, mais ce jeune homme est plein de ressources... Le co-pilote sera Cassie qui nous vient de Hongrie, elle nous a été envoyée par la FKA. Nous serons secondés par l'officier britannique Searle qui possède un doctorat en psychologie. Trey et Robert sont nos jeunes civils et experts. Trey jeune prodige coréen est expert en navigation, il est tout juste diplômé du MIT, Robert diplômé de la California Institute of Technology à tout juste 19 ans sera notre Physicien, il est le seul capable de manier la bombe, aussi mesdames et messieurs c'est l'homme le plus important de la mission. L'officier Corazon sera l'experte biologiste de l'équipe, elle sera en charge de l'espace vert qui nous fournira de l'oxygène pendant notre long voyage, elle nous vient de l'ASE l'équivalent européen de la Nasa. Et pour finir, l'officier Mace, notre mécanicien, un jeune officié de l'armée de terre américaine avec qui j'ai eu le plaisir de déjà collaborer. Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs demain commencent les simulations, prenez un bon repas, dormez bien car tout ne fait que commencer ! »

Voilà son équipe, chacun observait les autres avec curiosité certainement en train de se demander si ils allaient pouvoir s'entendre, mais pas Capa, il se fichait des sourires de Cassie ou des discussions entre Trey et Harvey, il était déjà ailleurs, à des milliards de kilomètres de la Terre, dans le silence paisible de l'espace. Ses rêveries prirent fin lorsque son corps réagit au regard scrutateur de quelqu'un. Mace… Après un signe de tête vers le seul autre membre de l'équipe qui ne semblait pas vouloir fraterniser avec les autres, il se leva puis se dirigea vers sa chambre.

- Pas comme ça ! Cassie ! Tu es pilote ou pas ?! »

Capa observa Searle prendre des notes « émotionnellement instable » vint surplomber tout un essai sur la psyché de la jeune pilote. Il se demandait bien comment elle avait pu prendre la place, elle était trop fragile et ne saurait jamais prendre les bonnes décisions si la mission était mise en péril. Robert n'avait jamais eu de soucis avec ses émotions, ou pour dire vrai, il réagissait avec méthodologie et logique.

- Harvey ! Tu n'es pas le centre du monde ! »

Searle secoua la tête négativement, au-dessus du profile de Harvey fut écrit en lettre capitale « égocentrique ». Harvey était bon dans ce qu'il faisait, il n'y avait pas à en douter, mais ses « moi je » prenaient la tête au physicien qui soupirait de lassitude. Comme l'avait dit Kaneda, ils étaient tous remplaçables, mais pas Capa. Harvey ne faisait pas exception.

- Trey, il faut que tu réussisses à maitriser ton stress quand on sera là-haut on ne peut souffrir d'une erreur, elle sera fatale. »

Trey était bon, aussi bon que lui, dans sa propre branche. Mais sa peur de mal faire et son obsession de tout exécuter le plus rapidement possible le menait à beaucoup d'erreurs. Il ne savait pas gérer son stress, c'était un fait. Du coin de l'œil il vit Searle sourire et ajouter au dossier de Trey « une demi-heure en salle de détente par quart obligatoire ». La Earth Room comme tout le monde l'appelait, une salle d'hologrammes programmée pour montrer les plus beaux paysages de la Terre.

- Mace, soit un peu plus à l'écoute des autres. »

Non, il n'était pas d'accord avec Kaneda et vint de suite appuyer les dires du mécanicien, ils n'avaient pas de marge d'erreur, ils devaient être professionnels, tant pis pour ceux qui ne pouvaient pas suivre le mouvement ! Ses yeux bleus croisèrent ceux de Mace, ils échangèrent un rapide sourire car ils comprirent qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Il n'y avait pas d'inquiétude dans les yeux du mécanicien, pas de doute, ni de questionnement. Ils avaient une mission et mourraient pour celle-ci !

- Corazon, tu vas devoir apprendre à faire des bandages, toi et Searle vous êtes les deux seules à connaitre la biologie, vous serez nos médecins de bord. »

Cette femme était un peu dans la lune, elle vivait mieux avec ses plantes qu'avec les autres membres de l'équipe, mais elle faisait son boulot à merveille, la serre teste était un paradis qu'il aimait regarder durant les instants où il n'avait rien à faire. C'était une sainte, une mère… Searle n'apposa rien sur le dossier de la biologiste, après tout, il n'y avait rien à redire… Après la remarque de Kaneda, elle partit prendre des cours de premiers secours en cas où l'un d'eux finirait par se blesser avec les instruments de maintenance.

Lorsque cela fut son tour, Kaneda resta bouche bée devant la simulation de la bombe, un mini big bang qu'il était le seul à savoir faire fonctionner… Capa ne regarda pas ce que Searle ajouta sur son dossier il savait quel était son problème et c'était le même que Mace.

- Mace… »

Il l'avait entendu l'appeler, durant le moment de panique dans lequel il s'était trouvé enfermé dans le sas… il n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention à sa voix chevrotante, à ses appels… Mais si il était là, voguant au milieu du soleil, il le devait à Mace qui avait su lui montrer comment sortir de là bien qu'il se savait fichu.  
Ils s'étaient souvent pris le bec, y'avait pas à dire, dès qu'une bagarre était déclenchée, il y avait cent pour cent de chance que Mace soit de la partie et quatre-vingt-dix que Capa soit en face de lui, les autres dix pour cent de chance revenaient à Harvey. Pourtant… Pourtant de tous ces gens, la seule personne qu'il avait admiré autre que le capitaine Kaneda et Trey, à cause de son génie, fut Mace. Le mécanicien aurait mérité de rentrer chez lui… chez eux. Si il y avait une seule personne qu'il voudrait pouvoir sauver, qu'il voudrait pouvoir renvoyer c'était Mace.  
Capa se demandait si lui aussi voguait dans l'obscurité, bercé par les rayons d'un soleil incandescent. Était-il heureux et serein d'avoir réussi à sauver la Terre ? Il était mort avant de savoir que la mission était un succès, mais n'avait-il jamais douté que Robert puisse faire son travail ? Non.

Quelqu'un l'attrapa soudainement, le hissant dans une lumière dorée et enivrante. Étrange à dire, il ne s'était jamais senti plus vivant qu'à cet instant. Le jaune, le rouge et l'or se mélangeait dans une danse fiévreuse, une étoile en fusion chatoyante rien que pour lui… Il lévitait devant ce spectacle grandiose et peut-être qu'il verrait ça jusqu'à la fin des temps… C'est en basculant son regard qu'il put se rendre compte que son corps était là. Il pouvait bouger la tête et les bras, et même les jambes… Que se passait-il ? Il entendait comme une sorte de voix raisonner dans son crâne, ça n'avait rien d'humain cela et c'était incompréhensible, mais il n'avait pas peur…

« Tu… sac… ier t… vie… r moi… on fils… Merci… Le tem… n'… pas encore… pas… en… t… as… ré… si. San… eur… San… oute… vail… nt pe…. it Capa. »

Le murmure était un ressac, parfois il comprenait ses mots et d'autres fois la voix était si lointaine qu'il entendait plus son cœur battre que les sons qui venaient dans son crâne. Il semblait qu'on avait mis l'option traduction puisqu'il comprenait enfin des bribes de mots. Ne pas avoir peur, sans doute, c'était bien lui. Il était venu le cœur et les yeux grands ouverts sans regarder en arrière.

« …on… fils. »

Enfant du soleil et de la terre… Fruit du feu, de la terre, de l'air et de l'eau… Sans voix et sans air perdu dans l'immensité de l'espace. Il avait l'impression d'être plongé dans les tréfonds de la mer dérivant au grès de l'astre rougeoyant qui semblait sourire comme sa mère bien des années auparavant.

« Capa… »

Était-ce ce un rêve ? Nager dans l'espace en face du soleil, baigné de ses rayons, surfant le vent lunaire comme un sportif de l'extrême. Le dos courbé, il regarda en arrière, vers la Terre. Sa sœur devait être heureuse, comme tous les humains, un soleil doux illuminait leur journée et ce, grâce aux membres d'Icarus 2…

« Choisi. »

- Quoi ? »

« Choisi… Tu … a… sauv… tu… choisir… une… eule… per… onne. Une. »

- Pour ? »

« Vivre. Un... ca… eau. Qu… je… e… fai… Choisi. »

Il devait choisir quelqu'un ? Quelqu'un d'Icarus ? Il conversait avec le soleil… Il devait être au paradis, c'était certain. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Une personne… Avait-il déjà choisi ?

« Soi… he… reux… on… fils ! »

La lumière se tut, tout à coup il avait froid, tout à coup, il avait peur, Capa essaya de se raccrocher à quelque chose, car le sentiment de flottaison s'estompa et il chuta dans les noirceurs abyssales, une chute vertigineuse qui le fit hurler de terreur. Il voulait retourner flotter vers le soleil, mais une force surhumaine l'emmenait vers une autre destination. Il suffoquait, pris dans cette dégringolade perpétuelle, bel et si bien qu'il perdit connaissance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Earth**

**2**

* * *

Où est-il ? Il est immobile allongé dans quelque chose d'humide et de confortable, ça sent… ça sent l'humidité et l'humus. Est-il en forêt ? Une forêt ?! Dans l'espace ? Ouvrant les yeux, il peut voir un ciel bleu s'étendre devant son regard, un bleu presque vert qu'il n'a jamais vu de sa vie, si limpide, si parfait… Un nuage court dans l'immensité du ciel poursuivit par une nuée d'oiseaux qui chantent la plus mélodieuse des ritournelles. Encore un peu sonné de cette chute, il prend son temps avant de s'assoir et regarder autour de lui, il y a des arbres partout, gigantesque tour de bois se perdant dans le bleu de ciel mordant de leur vert feuillage la couleur céruléenne quelque peu atypique. Il n'a jamais vu telle image, c'est presque une toile de maitre… Où est-il ? Il se pose toujours la question, mais il ne trouvera de réponses qu'en se levant et en marchant. Il ne peut rester là et espérer comprendre. Il entend des bruits et est surpris de voir une sorte de biche sauter d'un bosquet puis s'arrêter devant lui, l'observant comme si elle n'avait jamais vu d'être humain de sa vie. Il est là, face à un animal sauvage, majestueux, illuminé par l'astre solaire… Sa main se tend, le museau du cervidé s'avance jusqu'à ce qu'il entre en contact avec ses doigts et par un réflexe nerveux après cette découverte, il s'enfuit à grandes enjambées. Où est-il ?

« Mai… on… »

Une maison ? Il n'a jamais eu de chez lui, pas véritablement. Capa ne s'est jamais senti appartenir à quelque chose, tout du moins pas avant de devenir un membre d'Icarus 2. Le physicien avance dans les broussailles, il n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi les arbres semblent former une haie d'honneur autour d'un chemin invisible, cependant, il ne va pas loin car quelques mètres plus loin, la terre est déchirée par le vide. Surplombant le sol qui s'étale tel un tapis en contre bas, il voit de la forêt à perte de vue, une rivière argentée comme on en voit au cinéma et un soleil ardent dans le ciel.

- Où suis-je ? »

« Mai…on… »

A la maison ? Est-ce la Terre ? Pourquoi n'arrive-t-il pas à donner un nom à ces espèces végétales ? Pourquoi tout lui semble familier et étrangement différent, pourquoi le ciel a-t-il cette couleur presque verte ? Il a l'impression d'observer la couleur d'un lagon de carte postale parsemer le bleu du ciel. L'envolée d'un gigantesque oiseau accapare son regard contemplatif, mais ce n'est que pour attirer son attention sur quelque chose de plus massif qui semble tomber du ciel comme une plume. Il voit les mouvements faire de courts arc de cercle et mener cette tache blanchâtre jusqu'à lui. Le vent semble bercer ce qui tombe du ciel et il n'est pas surpris de pouvoir discerner deux bras et deux jambes.

- Mace ! »

Il avait choisi sans s'en rendre compte. Il aurait pu appeler Kaneda, ou Cassie, mais ses pensées s'étaient tournées vers Mace, elles avaient toujours été pour lui à bien y réfléchir, enfin depuis qu'il est mort. Enfin… Est-il toujours mort ? Non. Le courant d'air frais du vent lui fait hérisser les poils et c'est justement à cause de cette manifestation physique qu'il s'aperçoit enfin de sa nudité. Hum ?! Il n'a pas le loisir de penser plus à ça, car le vent lui apporte le mécanicien sur un plateau d'argent ; par réflexe, mais aussi parce qu'il est au bord d'une falaise abrupte, il tend les bras, surpris que le corps du brun glisse en douceur au creux de ceux-ci. Alors voilà ?  
Il faillit bien dévaler la pente lorsque la force qui avait mené le corps de Mace jusqu'à lui s'évapora rendant grâce à la musculature de l'homme. Avec un réflexe de survie, Capa repoussa son corps en arrière afin de ne pas re mourir, ça serait vraiment ballot ! Il veut en savoir plus sur cet endroit, cette maison où on l'a déposé. Tombant sur son séant, le corps de Mace contre lui, Capa pousse un gémissement meurtri, le poids de son camarade est assez conséquent pour sa faible musculature. Mais trêve de divertissement ! Il a une question à laquelle répondre. Encore une fois il n'a pas le loisir de faire ou penser à quoi que ce soit, le corps entre ses bras sursaute, ramenant son propriétaire à la vie. Il surveille les yeux bleus chercher une explication à ce qui se passe et tout à coup, ils se posent sur sa personne menant le mécanicien à foncer les sourcils.

- Capa ? »

Le physicien lui fait un signe de tête, attendant que Mace se remette du choc qu'est de revenir à la vie après une mort certaine. Son ami avait volé en de milliers d'éclats cristallins, congelé puis frappé de plein fouet par les rayons du soleil. Peut-être qu'il avait vogué sans attache ni corps comme Capa, peut-être qu'il avait retrouvé un corps avant de choir dans la confusion ?

- On est où et pourquoi on est à poil ? »

Le brun à la coupe militaire se relève, comme si les mains du physicien l'avaient mordu. Après une mine renfrognée à cause de leur nudité, Mace soupire.

- Où sont les autres ? »  
- Morts. »  
- Je suis mort ! »  
- Difficile à expliquer, je sais pas ce qui se passe, mais quelqu'un m'a demandé de choisir l'un d'entre vous, pour… vivre. »  
- Et tu m'as choisi moi ?! »

Mace a les yeux grands ouverts par la surprise dont il est victime. Pour dire vrai, avec logique, il était improbable qu'il choisisse celui qui lui avait mis plusieurs fois son poing dans la figure, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec leurs caractères réciproques, ce qui l'avait fait choisir Mace n'était pas leur différences, mais bel et bien leurs similitudes… La même chose qui l'avait poussé à le défendre contre Kaneda à maintes reprises durant les derniers tests en situation réelle.

- Tu n'as pas eu peur, tu as fait ce que tu devais faire, sans doute et sans questionnement… Tu es un homme bien. »  
- Si tu le dis… »

Il avait vu Mace, il l'avait vu pendant plus d'un an, évoluer dans l'espace et encore un an avant ça sur la terre ferme, mais il ne l'a jamais contemplé, examiné comme il le fait maintenant. Mace est un bel homme, autant dans son contenu que dans son contenant… Ils avaient eu une mission à mener à bien tout le reste avait été superflu, voilà pourquoi, il n'a jamais vu Mace comme ça ! Fort… magnifique… fougueux… comme un étalon sauvage.

- On est où ? »  
- Je l'ignore… De la terre, de l'eau, de l'air respirable, ça ressemble à la Terre… mais… »  
- Mais ? »  
- Je sais pas… juste une sorte de pressentiment. »

Le regard de Mace fait le tour de l'horizon, il n'y a pas âme qui vive à part les animaux avoisinants. Pas un avion, pas une ville ou même la trace d'une civilisation…

- Ok… allons par-là ! »

Soulagé de devoir dépendre sur quelqu'un d'autre, Robert emboite le pas à Mace sans poser de question. Il est un intellectuel, pas un pro de la survie. Il espère que le brun ait un peu de connaissance en randonné ou un truc du genre. Vu comme ça, il a bien fait de choisir Mace et non pas Cassie qui se serait mise à chialer ou à paniquer. Le petit génie n'est pas bête, il avait bien vu que la donzelle était tombée sous le charme de son visage d'ange, mais ça n'avait pas été réciproque. Tout en marchant il pense que Corazon aurait été aux anges de voir une forêt vierge comme celle-là.

- Bordel… c'est quoi ça ! »

Capa hausse un sourcil, oubliant les arbres centenaires pour regarder au niveau du sol, sous ses pieds, il y a quelque chose de pas naturel, quelque chose de dur qu'il n'a pas pris le temps de considérer… Il observe la matière noire briller sous le soleil ardent, pris de stupeur réalisant avec effroi ce que c'est. Les arbres ont délaissé ce chemin pour une bonne raison, car là, en dessous des broussailles et de la mousse, il peut voir une route goudronnée.

- Une route ? »  
- Ça à l'air super ancien, mais ça doit mener quelque part ! »

Oui. Le pressentiment de tantôt fait frémir l'homme qui doit se caresser les épaules, Capa sait déjà ce qu'ils trouveront par le futur et il ignore comment Mace vivra ce fait. Il court derrière son équipier qui avait accéléré le pas.  
Ils marchent en silence pendant deux bonnes heures, grâce au ciel, les arbres les protègent du soleil, mais il leur faudra trouver un point d'eau le plus tôt possible. La route après une montée abrupte redescendent sinueusement au milieu des arbres, plus loin ils discernent avec joie une clairière, peut-être enfin pourraient-ils discerner quelque chose d'autre que des arbres et toujours plus d'arbres colossaux.

- Faut que je fasse une pause. Pitié. »

Capa ne s'est pas plaint jusqu'alors, mais il a les pieds en sang et tout ce qu'il veut : c'est s'arrêter un peu, souffler, reprendre des forces.

- N'y pense même pas, tu repartiras pas. Continue d'avancer. »  
- Mais… »  
- Si tu t'arrêtes tes pieds vont enfler et ça sera plus difficile de remarcher une fois la douleur endormie. Fais-moi confiance, faut marcher jusqu'à la rivière que tu as vu en aval. »  
- D'accord… »

Mace a raison, une partie de son cerveau acquiesce sans broncher, l'autre, la partie animale veut rester là. Bien heureusement, Capa avançait grâce à son mental, il n'était pas homme à se laisser abrutir par son corps. Soit il a une limite comme chaque personne mais le mental permet de la maintenir plus élevée, tout du moins encore un peu. Aussi il chemine derrière Mace, mais après une vingtaine de minutes, il doit ouvrir la bouche et parler afin de ne plus penser à la douleur.

- Traite-moi de fou, mais le soleil m'a parlé, j'étais là, au milieu du big bang, des étincelles magnifiques qui ont redonné souffle à notre étoile. Je me suis vu consumé balayé par le vent solaire et tout à coup, j'étais là, devant lui, en lui, dans le feu de son existence et il m'a parlé. »  
- Il t'a raconté sa vie ?! »  
- J'ai conscience que ça fait très Pinebaker, mais il m'a demandé de choisir quelqu'un pour rentrer à la maison. Il m'a remercié, je crois. »  
- Parfait si il t'a à la bonne, il ne pourrait pas nous filer des fringues et un GPS, ça serait trop demander ?! »

Peut-être… ou peut-être pas. Capa fronce les sourcils, lorsque son regard tombe sur un objet brillant dans les broussailles. Faisant signe à Mace, il pointe du doigt quelque chose en contre bas de la route hasardeuse.

- C'est quoi ? Une voiture ? »  
- Je crois pas… »

Les deux hommes dévalent le ravin afin de se rapprocher de la carlingue, ce n'est pas une voiture en effet, mais plutôt un morceau de remorque.

- Betty Boop ? »  
- On est bien sur Terre… Aller, on repart y'a que de la vieille taule ici. »  
- Mace, t'as déjà vu ce genre de plaque d'immatriculation ? »  
- Non… mais ça veut pas dire qu'on soit en Amérique, ou même en Angleterre… Je parierais pour l'Afrique ou l'Amérique du sud vu l'ensoleillement. »

Il accepte la main qui l'aide à remonter la pente ardue jusqu'à la route, bien que surpris par l'attention du militaire. Le brun n'a jamais eu de geste sympathique envers lui, ni même envers quiconque, mais il doit avouer qu'il le connait mal. Ne voulant pas s'arrêter de parler à cause de la douleur, Capa ouvre à nouveau la bouche espérant que son compagnon ne le rembarre pas.

- Que vas-tu faire une fois rentré ? »  
- Une douche, dormir une journée entière et aller regarder la mer. Avec de la chance y'aura des vagues. »  
- La mer ? »  
- Ça m'apaise… »

L'homme semble avare en mot, mais les mots sont tout ce qui reste au physicien pour se préserver de la douleur, il ne regarde même plus ses pieds qui ne doivent plus ressembler à rien. Cela dit, le militaire lui a répondu ce qui le conforte dans la continuité de son interrogatoire.

- Famille ? Une petite-amie ? »  
- Un frère, c'est tout. Et toi ? »  
- Une sœur et des neveux. »  
- Pas de copine ? Avec ta gueule d'ange tu devais les faire tomber toutes ! »  
- Je croyais que c'était les bad boy les véritables tombeurs. »  
- C'n'est pas moi qui faisait mouiller la petite culotte de Cassie ! Je suis d'ailleurs étonné que tu ne l'aies pas choisi elle. Regrettes-tu ton choix ? »  
- Non. Elle ne m'intéressait pas. T'as remarqué que j'ai un souci émotionnel comme ils disent… Elle était trop émotive pour moi, j'avais du mal à la suivre. J'aime les choses simples, l'émotivité est une perte de temps. »  
- Wow, wow, wow, tu juges une femme par son émotivité ? Bon courage pour en trouver une comme toi. »  
- Je m'en fiche, Mace. Je n'étais pas sensé survivre. La bombe pouvait être téléguidé depuis Icarus, mais le physicien en chef m'a avoué que le taux de défaillance de l'ordinateur était de soixante-treize pour cent. Je devais la déclencher manuellement. Alors même si on n'avait pas eu de problème, je ne serais jamais rentré… Mace. »

Le mécanicien se stoppe net, observant son vis-à-vis avec attention. Lorsque Kaneda disait que Capa avait été la personne la plus importante de la mission, il n'avait pas exagéré. Le capitaine et Searle avaient dû être au courant du lot qui attendait le cadet du groupe et pourtant, jamais il n'avait hésité. Et lui qu'avait-il fait ?

- Je vois… J'ai souvent été un con avec toi. Désolé Capa. »  
- Robert, Roby si tu veux, ma sœur me nomme comme ça. »  
- Roby ? Comme c'est mignon ! Tient j'ajoute un truc à ma liste de souhaits, une fille dans mon bain ne serait pas de refus. Un an sans sexe ça rend agressif ! »  
- Un repas bien frais. »  
- Une bière ! »  
- Un livre. »  
- Un bon film ! »

Le silence inquiète le mécano qui se retourne. Capa est debout, immobile, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

- Quoi ? »  
- J'ai vécu ma vie pour l'espace, pour Icarus 2. Et maintenant… tu sembles savoir vivre ici, mais c'est pas mon cas. L'espace… c'est là-bas que j'avais un but, une raison de vivre. Pas ici. »  
- C'est ça le problème avec les génies, ils ne savent pas apprécier ce qui est simple... tu verras… ça va se faire tout seul ! »

Tout seul ? Peut-être… Capa n'est pas sûr de lui, c'est peut-être bien une première dans sa vie ! Il repousse sa chevelure qui vient empiéter sur sa ligne de vison et s'aperçoit que le militaire a disparu. Mace est en fait plus communicatif qu'il ne le pensait au premier abord un sourire sur les lèvres, il reprend sa marche, mais tout à coup, les sens soudainement en alerte, Capa sent que quelque chose s'est passé. Il n'a pas entendu Mace mais le ressent, courant, il rejoint l'homme qui a disparu derrière un bosquet. Mace est effondré sur le sol, les épaules lâches.

- St Louis… C'est l'arche de St Louis. »

En effet en contre bas, il voit l'arche de ses propres yeux, même si elle est empêtrée dans une mer de lianes et de ronces et que la ville ressemble plus aux vestiges de temps immémoriaux. Fossilisée dans une végétation luxuriante St Louis demeure, ses immeubles encore debouts, pour la plus part, sont enracinés dans la faune locale. Cependant quelque chose ne va pas et c'est cette tour immense qui choque le regard du petit génie en physique.

- On est où… »  
- Plutôt quand sommes-nous ?! »  
- Hein ? »  
- T'as vu la gueule de St Louis ! Non mais tu as vu cette végétation ?! »

Du calme, Capa a besoin afin de mesurer les faits, si c'est St Louis alors la rivière était le Mississipi, ils se trouvent donc dans l'état du Missouri. Petit bémol ce climat n'est en rien continental, mais bel et bien équatorial !

- Dérive de continents… On est dans le futur. Mais c'est logique, l'espace le temps, on a été proche d'un big bang, il n'y a plus d'espace et de temps ! On a fait un bond dans le futur ! »  
- Et l'humanité a disparu... »

A la maison… le sourire de Capa fane, il n'avait jamais été proche des autres, des gens, le terme maison prend tout son sens lorsqu'il voit ça. Il pourrait vivre ici, une sorte d'éden intemporel, rien que lui et Mace… mais l'autre ne semble pas de cet avis. Son visage est fermé, peut-être s'inquiète-t-il pour sa famille et ses amis.

- Ça veut dire pas de bière putain et pas de bain ! »  
- Ça vaut dire aussi plus de surpopulation, plus de soucis de pollution… »  
- Plus de climatisation… »  
- Allons Mace, on va bien trouver des trucs mangeables et on pourra en savoir plus sur ce qui s'est passé et qui sait, on est peut-être pas seuls. »

Il ne peut laisser Mace s'effondrer devant la réalité, il a besoin de lui. Combien de personnes ont le droit de revenir d'entre les morts pour survivre au destin de l'humanité ? Soit, ils étaient deux hommes, certainement pas les Adam et Eve du nouvel Éden, mais la curiosité de Capa est si forte qu'il veut comprendre et apprendre ce qui s'est passé durant le temps de leur mission et de leur mort.

St Louis est une ville fantôme à ceci-près qu'ils ont pu trouver de quoi manger et de quoi se vêtir, les décombres de l'humanité ne sont pas encore dissipés par le temps. Mace bénit les industries capitalistes américaines qui dénaturaient leur bouffe au point qu'elle soit encore mangeable bien après la date de péremption. Cette boite est datée de 2510, il ignore en quelle année ils sont mais ce qui est sûr c'est que ça fait plus de 337 ans qu'ils ont quitté leur planète. Capa est silencieux la plus part du temps, il laisse Mace le conduire au grès de ses pulsions mais n'hésite pas à le booster si jamais il sent le mécanicien flancher. Le silence et la désolation est partout et parfois ils peuvent voir des squelettes joncher les rues dans une pagaille inimaginable.

- Mace, une bibliothèque, je dois y aller, je peux peut-être trouver ce qui s'est passé pendant notre absence ! »  
- Fait, je vais essayer de nous trouver un 4x4, on ne peut pas marcher comme ça pendant des jours. »  
- T'éloignes pas trop ! »  
- Hum ? Tu crois à une invasion extraterrestre ou une zombie apocalypse ? »  
- Je sais pas… soit prudent ! »  
- D'accord ! »

Capa observe le militaire s'éloigner parmi les rues jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus le discerner, le laisser seul le met mal à l'aise, mais ils avanceraient plus vite si ils se partageaient les tâches et l'idée d'avoir une voiture qui roule le soulage. Il est surpris que l'édifice s'allume lorsqu'il en pénètre le hall. A son époque le nucléaire était encore l'énergie numéro un, mais il semblait que pendant leur absence l'humanité soit passée au solaire, ça lui permettrait de pouvoir faire ses recherches plus facilement. Il mit une bonne heure à bidouiller l'ordinateur central à cause en partie de sa grande avancée technologique, mais maintenant assis devant l'écran aussi fin qu'une feuille de papier Capa peut lire les grands évènements mondiaux des derniers siècles.

Icarus 2 mission réussie !  
Icarus 2 toujours pas de nouvelle de l'équipage, la Nasa vient d'informer le public du décès des huit astronautes ayant sauvé la Terre.  
Icarus 2, des stèles commémoratives leur ont été érigé en Amérique, en Australie, en Corée, au Japon, en Angleterre, en Espagne et en Hongrie.

Voir le visage grave de sa mère sur les photos des journalistes lui fait mal au cœur, mais il n'y a rien qu'il ne puisse faire aujourd'hui pour réparer ça. Sa mère est morte il y a longtemps, sans avoir jamais su que son fils avait survécu…

Icarus 2, la journée mondiale de la commémoration.

Il passe les informations qu'il ne juge pas pertinentes jusqu'à ce qu'un visage qu'il connaisse le laisse pantois devant son écran. Il lâche la souris optique s'il peut encore appeler ça comme ça et saute de son tabouret en jurant. Ce visage…


	3. Chapter 3

**Another Earth**

**3**

* * *

La nouvelle secte du soleil vient de recevoir l'approbation du Congrès et devient une religion reconnue.

- Pinebaker… »

Comment cela pouvait-il être vrai ? Il voit le visage de celui qui a mis leur mission en périple, souriant et vivant. Sa peau ne porte aucune cicatrice, mais son regard de fou est le même que celui qu'il lui a lancé après l'avoir enfermé dans le sas de décompression. Pinebaker est revenu sur Terre, comme eux, mais bien des années avant. Le soleil lui aurait-il donné une seconde chance, comme à Capa, mais pourquoi ? Ce qu'il lit ensuite lui glace le sang.

La secte du soleil profite de sa légitimité et converti 68% de la population mondiale !

Le cœur soulevé par l'abomination de ce qu'il est en train de lire, Capa suit le lien d'une interview afin d'entendre la vérité qu'il connait déjà.

- Beaucoup de gens vous prennent pour un illuminé, expliquez en détail le fondement de votre religion. »  
- Dieu ne voulait pas être sauvé, il n'était pas à nous humain de poser une bombe en son sein et de le remettre en marche ! Nous l'avons contrarié ! Notre lot était de mourir avec lui et nous avons attiré les foudres de son mécontentement, nous périrons car c'était écrit ! »

Les pages s'en suivent, parlant de la monté en puissance de la secte, des gens qui prient le soleil pour sa clémence, du démantèlement de chaque autre religion pour faire de celle de Pinebaker la seule autorisée dans le monde entier. S'en suit des guerres, des attentats jusqu'à la veille de 2396.

Un communiqué urgent de la Nasa annonce une hausse accrue des radiations solaires !

Exactement cent vingt-deux ans après le succès de la mission Icarus 2 le soleil démontra une activité anormale et des éruptions solaires hors norme. Le taux de tachyon émis par le soleil fut multiplié par cent en l'espace d'une vingtaine d'années et si les cancers de la peau furent plus répandus, personne ne se douta que la bombe, sa bombe, soit à l'origine de tout ça. La mission Icarus 2 n'avait été que théories et hypothèses, personne n'avait été certain du résultat, voilà pourquoi Capa avait pris la décision qui leur couta la vie. Deux chances valaient mieux qu'une... Devant l'urgence de la chose, devant la mort certaine de la Terre, personne ne s'était préoccupé des conséquences, pas même lui. Cent trente ans après la réussite de la mission, la terre brûlait dans un été infernal, les gens vivaient reclus chez eux, ayant peur des radiations et les communiqués de presses parlaient d'une zone morte s'étendant du tropique du cancer jusqu'au tropique du capricorne. La fonte des glaces changea la face du monde, engloutissant des iles et submergeant des pans entiers des cinq continents... Et puis tout se stoppa en 2402. Capa observe la page vide lui faire face, depuis 2403, l'humanité n'a communiqué aucune information, elle semble juste avoir disparue. Il imprime la dernière carte du monde puis sort de cet endroit comme si c'était l'enfer.  
Les yeux perdus sur ce qu'est maintenant la planète Terre, Capa manque de mourir de frayeur lorsqu'un coup de feu retentit quelques mètres plus loin. Ce n'est pas son cerveau qui lui crie de courir à travers les rues désertes, mais son cœur bondissant dans sa poitrine. Il ne pense à rien d'autre qu'à Mace, car si ça se trouve, il est le dernier être humain qu'il ne verra jamais. Il court comme jamais il n'a couru, surpris par la faculté qu'a son cerveau à prendre en charge les différents obstacles qui le séparent du mécanicien. Son cœur bat fort au point qu'il n'entend plus que le flux sanguin bourdonnant dans ses oreilles. Il ignore si le militaire est parti loin car le tir raisonne dans la ville fantôme, mais il ne s'arrêtera pas avant de l'avoir trouvé. Il se retient de crier le nom de son coéquipier car il ne sait pas sur quoi à fait feux Mace. Il espère qu'il n'y a rien de grave car il ne s'imagine pas seul sur cette planète désolée. Derrière un tas de vieux gravas, Capa est soulagé de voir Mace avec un fusil entre les mains et la dépouille d'un ours à ses côtés. L'homme relève la tête soudainement, stupéfait par l'apparition du physicien.

- Mace ! »  
- J'ai trouvé une armurerie, on est paré pour survivre biquet ! Je suis en train de rafistoler ce joli bolide, j'ai aucune idée de comment ça marche, mais si j'ai pu garder cette épave d'Icarus opérationnelle jusqu'à la dernière minute, je peux le remettre en marche ! Oh, et on a de la viande fraiche ce soir ! »

Capa ne peut s'empêcher de rire face à la désinvolture du militaire qui retourne s'engouffrer dans l'avant du véhicule. Il lui faut un moment pour se remettre de ses émotions, son cœur et ses poumons sont en feu, mais dieu merci, Mace n'avait rien.

- Tu as trouvé quoi ? »

Doit-il lui dire la vérité ? Oui, il la doit au mécanicien puisque c'est lui qui l'a fait revenir d'entre les morts et dans ce monde chaotique. Il remarque un bloc de ciment un peu plus loin et s'y installe afin de prendre son souffle. Sa main glisse dans sa chevelure humide tandis qu'il observe le mécano faire ce à quoi il est doué. Une fois assuré qu'il puisse dire plus de trois mots sans haleter, il lui raconte tout ce qu'il a appris.

- Icarus 2 a mené sa mission à bien, on a sauvé le soleil, mais la bombe, ma bombe, était trop puissante. Le soleil s'est mis à dégager de plus en plus de Tachyons, mais c'était si infime que personne ne l'a remarqué au début. Et lorsqu'ils ont compris à quoi ils avaient à faire, il était trop tard pour agir. Le soleil a brulé la terre sur une zone s'étendant entre les deux tropiques, plus rien n'a survécu là-bas, pas même les plantes, c'est un désert aride et stérile. Les pôles ont fondu, engloutissant la terre… Il ne reste plus rien du mode que l'on a connu. D'après l'ordinateur nous sommes en 2527, la dernière entrée humaine date de 2403. Mace… il n'y a plus rien. »

Il avait choisi de ne pas parler de Pinebaker, car, en fait, c'était un élément peu important quand bien même il avait déclenché de nombreuses guerres. La secte du soleil avait ses tares mais ce n'était pas elle qui avait détruit la Terre. Ce qui était important, c'est que leur mission avait prolongé la vie humaine, ils ne l'avaient malheureusement pas sauvé. Tous leurs sacrifices n'avaient servi à rien. Trey, Corazon, Cassie, Kaneda, Searl et même Harvey, leurs amis étaient morts en vain.

- Et les tachyons ? »  
- Ils ont dû revenir à la normale depuis le temps, enfin je pense. On finira par en être certain dans quelques semaines si on est encore en vie et qu'on ressemble à Pinebacker... Mace... tout ceci est de la pure science-fiction, on ne savait pas si la bombe relancerait vraiment le soleil et personne n'a jamais pensé aux conséquences ! On a joué aux dieux et on a perdu ! »  
- Tant qu'il y a des oiseaux dans le ciel et des ours en ville, y'a une chance que des humains aient survécu. Avec de telles radiations, ils ont dû vivre sous terre. »  
- Non, ça agit comme des miro-ondes, le sol et les rivières souterraines ont du faire cuir tous ceux qui s'y sont enfouis. Le meilleur espoir c'était de quitter la planète ou construire des dômes anti-radiations afin de protéger la population. »  
- Tu as lu quelque chose de ce genre ? »  
- Pas vraiment... J'ai trouvé les élucubrations d'un aliéné parlant de grands oiseaux de fers survolant les États-Unis, mais j'ignore s'ils l'ont fait, s'ils ont vraiment quitté la planète en laissant la population mourir derrière eux. »  
- Ça m'étonnerait pas d'eux ! »

C'était vrai, ça ne l'étonnerait pas non plus, mais pour Capa, génie en physique et astrophysique, il était impossible d'envisager ce genre de choses. Il ne s'était pas intéressé à l'espace pour son plaisir égoïste, non, son but était bien plus noble que ça : sauver des gens ! Il ne pouvait pas envisager qu'une élite ait pu s'en tirer en laissant mourir tous les autres. C'était inconcevable pour son esprit. Mais il n'était pas non plus un utopiste, ou pas entièrement... il savait comment étaient les gens, au fond... de simples animaux.

- Voilà à quoi ressemble notre planète à présent… »

Mace s'essuie les mains sur sa tenue, avant de prendre la feuille que lui tend le physicien et d'y jeter un œil.

- On est dans l'hémisphère nord, alors on devrait rester au-dessus du tropique du cancer, on ignore si les radiations de la zone morte sont encore présentes et essayer serait un suicide. En poussant vers l'ouest on pourrait passer en Russie vu que maintenant les deux continents n'en font plus qu'un... mais, on doit d'abord savoir ce qui nous attend. »

La carte lui est étrangère, il y a quelques pays encore identifiables, mais la plus part sont manquants ou difformes. L'Angleterre n'est plus, le Japon non plus... tous les pays dans lesquels il a été détaché sont maintenant disparus dans les eaux.

- C'est presque la Pangée ultime, non ? »  
- En effet. »  
- J'n'imagine pas le bordel que ça a créé, ça devait se faire en 250 millions d'années pas en 250 ans... Bordel, me dit pas qu'on est les Adam et… Adam d'un nouveau monde ?! »

La tête que tire son camarade serait presque amusante, le pli de ses sourcils indique qu'il plaisante, mais il espère franchement que ça ne sera pas véridique. C'était lui qui venait de dire que si les animaux avaient survécus, il y avait une grande chance que les humains aussi. Capa ne savait pas quoi dire, il n'avait pas d'autres informations que ce qu'il avait déjà donné au mécano. Le soleil les avaient renvoyés là, mais il n'en savait pas plus.

- Apparemment… »  
- Toujours pas de regrets face à ton choix, Roby ?! »  
- Non ! »

Mace soupire en redonnant la carte au brun. Il ne sait quoi penser de tout ça, il est un militaire, il sait quoi faire pour survivre, mais sans une mission, un but, il ne sait pas si il arrivera à donner son maximum très longtemps. Si ils ne sont vraiment plus que deux, le sort à une drôle de façon de se moquer de l'humanité ! Sans femme, il y aura peu de chance que leur espèce survive... Il se frotte les mains sur son treillis en souriant avant de retourner à sa tache première. Un morceau de câble est jeté à terre, Capa ignore ce qu'il fiche, mais il a confiance.

- Choppe mon couteau, tu ferais mieux de dépecer cet ours et d'en faire des provisions ! »  
- J'ai jamais… »  
- T'en fais pas, prélève juste des beaux morceaux de viande ! »

La jambe gauche de Mace fait un drôle de mouvement attirant son regard sur la cuisse du militaire qui s'est définitivement armé comme s'il était en guerre. Sa main tremblante se saisit du couteau, il n'a jamais brandi d'arme de sa vie. La lame brille sous l'éclat du soleil, ça lui fait penser à sa mère lorsqu'elle cuisinait. Il aimerait la revoir une dernière fois... Préférant ne plus penser à elle, il se tourne vers la carcasse de l'animal en fronçant les sourcils. Où devait-il couper ? Les cuisses ? Les côtes ? Afin d'éviter que les tripes de l'animal ne se déversent et qu'il vomisse en se couvrant de honte, il opte pour les cuisses. Bien malheureusement l'odeur acre du sang et la chaleur que dégage la bête est assez pour lui donner la nausée.

- Tout marche au solaire dans cette ville, on a de la chance, du soleil on en manque pas ! »

Il doit être pâle car le militaire ricane en l'observant faire, il quitte la machine quelque secondes, le temps d'attraper son poignet et de lui montrer comment tailler dans la chair. Son corps entier frissonne, il à la chair de pouls mais il ignore si c'est parce que Mace le touche ou si c'est parce qu'il a juste envie de régurgiter les haricots de tantôt...

- Comme ça... »

L'homme lui donne une claque sur l'épaule puis s'en retourne vers le capot du quatre roues motrices.

- Une fois la voiture réparée on va faire du shopping, on a besoin de lampes, d'une tente, d'une glacière, des médicaments, surtout des antibiotiques, toute la bouffe qu'on peut stocker et des couvertures de survie ! »  
- Mace… merci. Je n'aurais jamais pu m'en sortir sans toi, c'est évident. »  
- T'en fais pas ! Si tu veux me remercier, trouve-moi une jolie brune à forte poitrine ! »  
- Gonflable ça t'ira ? »

Ils sont deux idiots en train de rire à gorge déployée comme si leur sort prochain ne les concernait pas. Ils sont vivants et sur le moment, c'est peut-être ça le plus important, surtout qu'ils sont deux, un duo qui avait bien fonctionné malgré les coups de bec et les coups de poings. Mais peut-être ont-ils besoin de ce fou-rire pour évacuer les craintes d'être les deux seuls survivants de l'humanité.

- Mace… merci. »  
- De ? »  
- Je repense à la mission, sans toi, j'aurais pas pu envoyer la bombe, le peu de jus que tu as redonné à Icarus en te sacrifiant m'a permis de mener à bien la mission. »  
- C'était mon job ! »  
- Je voulais que vous rentriez tous, surtout toi, c'est à cause de moi que tu n'as pas pu dire au revoir aux tiens. »  
- T'en fais pas, ils savaient ce à quoi s'attendre. »

Le silence gêné prend fin lorsque le moteur de la voiture se met enfin en marche permettant à Mace de se la jouer le temps qu'il referme le capot.

- Aller emballe ta viande dans du papier journal et partons. »

Le regard de Mace scrute l'horizon, Capa l'a déjà vu faire à plusieurs reprises, il ignore pourquoi, mais il semblerait que le militaire ne soit pas dans ses petits souliers. La façon dont il charge le véhicule et pousse Robert à s'installer le fait froncer les sourcils, mais le physicien se contente de suivre le rythme. Les quatre roues amovibles sont performantes et leur permettent de voyager dans la ville abandonnée comme sur une autoroute, à part quelques secousses hasardeuses. Lorsque les épaules du militaire se détendent, il se décide demander pourquoi ils sont partis si précipitamment.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »  
- J'ai tiré un coup de feu voilà ce qui va pas. Si survivants il y a, ce n'est pas sûr qu'ils soient aussi humains que nous. Tant qu'on est sûr de rien, on doit se comporter comme sur un terrain hostile. T'as déjà tiré ? Non, oublie ce que je viens de dire ! »

Pas aussi humain qu'eux ? Le cinéma avait traité de la fin de l'humanité plusieurs fois, entre les zombies, les gens devenus des animaux sauvages capables de cannibalisme et les monstres radioactifs mangeurs d'hommes, Capa en avait soupé, mais en quoi tout ceci n'était que des spéculations ? Dans ce monde de chaos ça serait peut-être leur quotidien... A bien y réfléchir, il préférait que personne n'ait survécu !

- Tu restes dans la voitures, si tu vois un truc, tu klaxonnes. »

Mace s'éloigne du côté d'un magasin de sport à la recherche de ce qui leur manque, ils ont déjà fait un stock de médicaments, pansements et autres, il y a de la bouffe et de l'eau à ne plus savoir quoi en faire, ainsi que des vêtements et des armes.  
Robert prend son rôle très aux sérieux et observe attentivement les alentours, il imagine fort bien une horde de zombies apparaitre dans le rétroviseur, ou un lot de cannibales sortant tout droit d'un slash movie, armés de tronçonneuses ou de pic à glace. Il imagine aussi un groupe de militaires leur tomber dessus les piller et les tuer... mais le truc le plus probable c'était certainement l'arrivé d'un animal sauvage aux dents longues et au gros appétit. Il comprend enfin ce que la peur peut faire à l'imagination... Inspirant profondément, il fait place à sa raison, car tout ça ce n'est que de la science fiction. Les zombies n'existent pas et si un cannibale ou un animal voulait se manger un steak de Capa, Mace viendrait le sauver, pour sûr !  
L'angoisse monte lorsqu'il entend de drôles de bruits autour de la voiture, Capa retient son souffle tandis que sa main frôle le klaxonne, car il est maintenant certains que quelque chose se rapproche. Il est content de voir Mace sortir avec un caddie de fournitures mais il ne peut que hurler lorsque quelque chose se jette sur le pare-brise. Courageux mais certainement pas téméraire le physicien se précipite sur la banquette arrière au milieu de leur réserves. Il entend distinctement le militaire rire devant le spectacle peu glorieux qu'il lui offre.

- Tu t'es fait un ami ? »

Hein ? Il jette un coup d'œil sur la tache noire qui gigote sur le capot, afin de s'apercevoir que c'est une sorte de gros tamia qui l'a fait crier comme un bébé. La créature le fixe de ses grands yeux noirs en grignotant ce qui semble être un gros gland.

- Tu peux le garder si tu veux. »

Il n'a jamais eu d'animal de compagnie, il n'en a jamais eu le temps ni l'envie. C'était comment de s'occuper de quelqu'un ? Il n'en sait fichtrement rien. Avec lui une bête serait très certainement morte de faim. Pendant que Mace charge l'arrière de la voiture il contemple rongeur derrière la vitre, lorsqu'il tapote la glace pour le faire fuir, la bestiole sautille sur la carlingue. Quand le coffre de la voiture est rempli de tout ce que le militaire avait décidé d'emmener, sa main se saisit du tamia et le tend à Robert. Le rongeur semble tendre les pattes en sa direction et c'est en soupirant qu'il attrape l'animal qui grimpe directement dans la capuche de son sweat-shirt.

- Il t'aime bien ! »

Il regarde la route fixement, tout ce qu'il a décidé de sauvegarder de l'humanité réside en trois choses, une encyclopédie universelle encryptée sur un disque laser, un livre de Gutenberg qu'il a volé dans une bibliothèque et une toile de Monet qu'il a démonté de son cadre et a roulé précautionneusement. Si jamais tout ne s'arrêtait pas là et même si tout s'arrêtait là, peut-être que quelqu'un trouvera ces vestiges de ce que l'humanité a fait de mieux. Rêveur, il chantonne une chanson tandis que Mace garde les yeux rivés sur la route et ses environs. De temps en temps le tamia gigote dans son dos ou sur son épaule, Mace ricane et distraitement il tend une pistache à l'animal. Il n'est pas farouche pour deux sous et sa présence rend l'ambiance tout de suite plus sereine.

- Comment tu veux l'appeler ? »  
- Je sais pas... Corazon ? »  
- Elle était plus plantes qu'animux mais pourquoi pas ! »

Il n'a jamais vu le militaire sourire comme ça, Capa se demande si il a eu un animal de compagnie étant plus jeune ou si ça venait du seul fait qu'ils ne soient plus que seuls tout les deux. Sa main attrape le rougeur qui se débat quelques secondes ses griffes lui font presque mal mais lorsque les quenottes s'enfoncent dans la chair de son pouce Capa grogne et secoue la main, le tamia en profite alors pour grimper sur le tableau de bord et se poster devant Mace.

- Je crois que c'est plutôt toi qu'il aime. »  
- J'ai la bouffe ! »

Le fait est que Corazon fait presque les yeux doux à l'humain qui lui tend une nouvelle pistache en ricanant.

- Tu sais ce que tu veux dis donc ! »  
- Elles sont salées je crois pas que ça soit très sain pour elle. »  
- Tu l'entends, il est pas cool le petit génie, tiens reprends-en une ! »

Capa roule des yeux, il n'en croit pas ses oreilles, les paroles font penser à son père. Lorsque sa mère lui interdisait de prendre des sucreries avant les repas, son paternel lui donnait automatiquement un caramel... Attendez, cela faisait-il de lui la mère de Corazon ? Damned ! Sa paume frappe son visage une fois l'idée implantée dans son cerveau.

- On va où ? »  
- Quelque part où on pourra voir les ennuis arriver. »  
- Hum ? »  
- Un endroit dégagé et en hauteur ! T'as franchement rien d'un tacticien toi ! »  
- Désolé… »  
- C'est rien, je m'occupe de notre sûreté et toi… »  
- J'essaye d'être utile au mieux avec mon gros cerveau, c'est ça ? »  
- Parfaitement ! »

Maison ? Il n'est pas sûr d'être au bon endroit. Capa soupire se laissant bercer par le ronronnement du moteur, quelque kilomètres plus loin ses yeux se ferment et il s'endort paisiblement.  
L'obscurité est chatoyante, Capa a du mal à discerner quoi que ce soit dans le feu de l'éclat. Sa main glisse sur son front essayant de se protéger les yeux et tout à coup le soleil est là. Ce n'est pas un de ces rêves qu'il a fait sur Icarus, celui-là est doux et tel un chat il ondule entre les rais de lumières étincelantes. Il sourit parce qu'il plane dans le vide entouré par l'amour ardant de son père.

« L'hum… té… a ga…. né le…. droi…. de…. ivre. Mon… ils. Tu… as… ontré… à quel… oint… vou… tes b… aves. Sur... is ! »

- Père… »  
- Roby ! »

Mace fronce les sourcils secouant le corps de son passager. Pendant un moment, il avait cru que Capa l'avait appelé papa, mais en se tournant vers le physicien il l'avait trouvé endormi ; le visage baigné par une innocence paisible. Plusieurs fois Searle avait appelé Capa le petit ange du groupe et le voir là bercé par les rayons du soleil, l'image était plus que parlante ! Il prit le temps de l'observer jugeant l'endroit assez calme pour se détendre et profiter du spectacle, jusqu'à ce que le petit génie en physique se mette à bouger comme essayant de fuir ses songes, aussi, à contre cœur Mace le secoue afin de le réveiller. Les yeux bleus de son équipier sont un puits d'incohérence pendant les quelques secondes qu'il lui faut afin de comprendre où il se trouve.

- Ça va ? »  
- Tu vas me prendre pour un fou si je te dis que le soleil continue de me parler ? »  
- De toute façon tu l'es déjà à mes yeux ! Sérieux c'est la fin du monde et au lieu de prendre un couteau de survie et un flingue, tu agrippes cette bible comme si c'était un trésor ! »  
- Une bible de Gutenberg, c'est un grand pas dans l'histoire humaine. »  
- Si tu le dis… Alors il t'a dit quoi ? »

Le physicien n'est pas réellement certain du message. Il est compliqué de comprendre les paroles du soleil. Dit comme ça, il a juste l'envie de se faire interner fissa, encore que, il n'y a plus d'asile psychiatrique pour le prendre en charge. Si Mace ne serrait pas son bras entre ses doigts, Capa est certain qu'il serait sorti de la voiture et aurait couru jusqu'à ce que ses poumons soient en feu. Que lui arrive-t-il ?

- Il m'a dit qu'on avait gagné le droit de survivre. Il voulait nous tuer. Éradiquer l'humanité. Mais la mission Icarus l'a persuadé que l'humanité avait encore du bon en elle. Il doit y avoir d'autres survivants. »  
- Parfait… y'a plus qu'à les trouver ! »

Facile à dire... Le tamia est à présent installé sur les cuisses du militaire et chipe sa pitance directement dans le sachet, parfois la main de Mace caresse son pelage et Capa sent quelque chose de désagréable le gagner. Il hait cette bestiole mais ne sait même pas pourquoi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Another Earth**

**4**

* * *

Le physicien soupire, préférant oublier la présence du grignotteur qui lui tape sur le système, il tourne son attention sur le paysage environnant. La ville ressemble aux ruines des anciens mondes un peu comme une vieille pyramide incas. Le monde qu'il a quitté ne lui manque pas, mais il ne peut pas dire qu'il aime celui-là, heureusement pour lui qu'il a choisi Mace car il se serait laissé mourir dans un coin. Il ne sait toujours pas en quoi il pourra être utile au militaire, Capa ne sait rien faire, il a appris vite fait à cuisiner avec sa mère, il peut faire pousser quelques plantes ça ne doit pas être trop difficile, mais au-delà de ça, il n'a aucune compétence... Le monde qu'il a aimé n'existe plus, celui des sciences, de l'avancé technologique, celui de l'espace, de la chimie et des mathématiques... Il n'est pas manuel pour deux sous, il ne construira jamais rien, il ne saura pas réparer quelques chose, il doute qu'il ait une quelconque utilité au niveau médicale, il ne sait pas allumer un feu ou suivre les coordonnées d'une carte. Bien sûr, Mace sait la plus part de ces choses, il a été militaire, il a donc suivi une formation, mais dans leur duo il souffrait d'une inutilité. Robert ne voulait certainement pas être un poids mort car il est le genre d'homme à ne pas supporter les gens qui ne font rien et se laisse porter par la vie. Son cerveau, fidèle allié n'est plus qu'un ami désuet... Un jour Mace se lassera peut-être de lui comment pourrait-il lui en vouloir ? Une tâche attire son regard entre les gravas, il n'a pas le temps de savoir ce que c'est réellement car en y regardant de plus près elle a disparu. Il a envie de demander son avis à Mace mais un bruit assourdissant manque de lui faire faire une crise cardiaque et si le mécanicien n'avait pas réagi rapidement le deuxième impact de balle l'aurait traversé de part en part.

- Reste couché ! »

Sous le corps de Mace qui le presse un peu plus bas, Capa sent sa respiration se faire chaotique, jamais personne ne lui a tiré dessus, c'est la première fois qu'il entend une détonation réelle celle-ci n'est pas sortie tout droit d'un film. La vitre côté passager a volé en éclats éclaboussant sa chevelure et sa peau de milliers de tessons. S'il arrivait à récupérer sa respiration, il hurlerait certainement de terreur, mais il suit docilement le mouvement de Mace, gardant la tête entre ses genoux. Le coude du militaire appuie sur sa colonne tendis qu'il appuie sur le champignon pour qu'ils ne se fassent pas encerclés et Robert entend le bruit du revolver de son coéquipier lorsqu'il fait feu en réponse aux hurlements incohérents de leurs agresseurs. Ses paumes se posent contre ses oreilles essayant de camoufler tous ces sons car il a peur. Ses yeux se posent sur Corazon qui s'affole sur le sol et dans un geste étranger il attrape la créature la cale contre son visage. Le silence se fait tout à coup… Ça sent la poudre et le sang.

- Secoue tes cheveux et garde les yeux fermés, faut se débarrasser de ça, grouille, y'en a peut-être d'autres ! »

Suivant les indications du militaire, il se débarrasse des éclats de verre remontant un regard pétrifié de terreur sur son ami dont l'épaule saigne. Mace redémarre et part à toute vitesse. En regardant en arrière, Capa peut voir des corps qui n'ont rien d'humain, leur peau semble brulée par les radiations ou d'une pigmentation qu'il n'a jamais vu, leurs visages le choquent au plus haut point car ils ressemblent plus à des animaux qu'à autre chose. Il n'imagine pas ce qu'ont vécu les survivants... En tout cas les tachyons semblent être qu'une toute petite partie de l'iceberg...

- Ça va, ton épaule ? »  
- Une égratignure ! »

Mace s'est jeté sur lui pour le protéger prenant le risque de prendre une balle pour lui. Il comprend bien que c'est un militaire et qu'il a le sens du devoir, protéger et se battre pour le bien d'autrui, cela dit Robert ne se sent pas digne de ça. Lorsque Corazon prend place au creux de sa capuche, son indexe glisse sur la blessure du conducteur, en effet c'est superficiel, mais quand bien même, il ne pourra jamais oublier ce geste. Mace lui a sauvé la vie, c'est certain et pour Capa ça veut dire beaucoup. Il ne s'est pas rendu compte que ses mains tremblent, c'est peut-être un effet secondaire de ce qu'il vient de vivre à moins que ça ne soit autre chose. La gorge nouée il se baisse, embrassant la chair ensanglantée car la peur lui a fait imaginer un atroce scénario et si jamais un jour cela devait arriver, le physicien ne s'en remettra jamais. Mace devait vivre, il devait survivre, trouver des survivants et devenir leur leader. L'homme ne devait pas mourir en vain, surtout pas pour le sauver lui. Le mécanicien s'était déjà sacrifié pour Robert, pour la mission, pour sa bombe, plus jamais il ne veut voir quelqu'un mourir devant ses yeux.

- Heu… tu fais quoi avec mon bras ?! »  
- T'étais pas obligé de faire ça. »  
- Et qui va me raconter ce qui se passe sur radio soleil si je te perds ? »

Un sourire frémit sur ses lèvres, Mace semble imperturbable et c'est bon de le voir ricaner bêtement après une telle montée d'adrénaline. Il enserre le bras blessé entre les siens posant son crâne délicatement contre l'épaule du militaire tout en se rapprochant de lui sans le gêner dans sa conduite. Capa ignore pourquoi mais il a besoin de contact car tout son être grelotte et s'il ne fait rien pour se calmer, il a l'impression que ses yeux déjà noyés ne pourront plus retenir l'envie qui est leur de pleurer de tout leur saoul. A la fois étonné et satisfait que le mécano ne le repousse pas ou ne sorte pas un sarcasme, Robert ferme les yeux et inspire le parfum du corps qui vit entre ses bras comme pour s'assurer qu'il est toujours vivant. Il y a encore quelques semaines Mace était un bon élément d'Icarus 2 mais un véritable chieur qui lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs. Aujourd'hui il est un allié, un ami s'il ose penser à ce terme, si précieux qu'il ne se voit pas vivre sans lui.

- Ça va aller... »

Lorsque le militaire trouve enfin le coin idéal pour monter son campement, il fait déjà presque nuit. Le bruit de la forêt derrière eux est inquiétant, mais puisque Mace ne semble pas y prêter la moindre attention, il essaye de faire de même. La tente est facile à monter c'est déjà ça, au moins, il peut être utile à quelque chose.

- On fait pas de feu, alors ce soir c'est… haricots froids ou corned beef ? »

Il s'en fiche un peu, Capa n'a pas spécialement faim, son estomac est encore noué à cause de ce qu'il a vécu un peu plus tôt dans la journée, tout ce qu'il veut c'est s'enfoncer dans le sac de couchage, fermer les yeux et espérer que demain il se réveillera à bord d'Icarus et que tout ceci ne soit qu'un abominable cauchemar. Il s'assoit sur un rocher en se frictionnant les bras. Corazon pousse un petit cri aigu au creux de sa capuche, mais il n'y prête pas attention car il sait que demain sera dans la continuité de cette journée, il ne rêve pas. Son corps éprouve la froid, la peur, l'envie de décrocher et c'est terrorisant. Robert a toujours été un enfant sans histoire protégé derrière ses livres et ses rêves, aujourd'hui il n'a plus rien de tout cela, Mace pourra le protéger de tout mais certainement pas de son esprit, ni même des émotions qui le guettent et l'effraient au plus haut point.

- Mange ça. »  
- Pas faim. »  
- Tu peux pas te permettre de ne pas te nourrir, si tu tombes malade ça va être la merde. Mange un peu ! »  
- Ok... »

Il soupire obéissant sans plus de détour à la figure autoritaire qui lui sert de père ou de frère ainsi que de guide, la boite de conserve entamée arrive entre ses doigts froids, il regarde les haricots blancs nager dans une sorte de sauce tomate. A première vue ça n'a rien de très engageant, mais après deux cuillerées le gout parait presque bon. Cependant le cœur n'y est pas. Les bons petits plats de Corazon lui manquent. Ils avaient droit à du frais tous les jours en plus de leur plats lyophilisés et leurs rations militaires... Son visage se baisse, ses grands yeux bleus sont à nouveau humides, il ne sait pas, ne se rappelle pas avoir pleuré une seule fois dans sa vie. Il ne s'en souvient pas. Il aura fallu attendre la fin du monde pour que quelque chose le touche réellement.

- Capa, parle-moi. »  
- Ça va aller... c'est juste que c'est la première fois qu'on me tire dessus. Tu... tu avais déjà tué ? »  
- Hum. J'ai servi pendant les émeutes à Tokyo et la révolte anglaise. J'avais jamais vu autant de désespoir. C'était juste après l'échec d'Icarus 1. Il y avait des femmes qui soulevaient leurs enfants à bout de bras priant pour qu'on les emmène qu'on sauve leur gosse de cet enfer… »

Le regard de Mace est hanté, il essaye d'imaginer ce qu'a subi le militaire, mais il a vécu dans sa bulle tout le long de sa vie caché derrière ses livres, ses théories et ses calculs. La vie difficile des hivers sans fin, il ne l'a connu que dans la chaleur de ses pulls et de ses couettes, un bouquin entre les doigts. Qu'il avait été égoïste et insensible ! Serrant la matière du sweet bien trop large pour lui, il fait un signe de tête puis se dirige vers la tente. Il a besoin d'être seul car s'il doit pleurer et il ne veut pas que son coéquipier en soit témoin. Capa est perdu, en position fœtale, il essaye vainement de ne pas pleurer, de ne pas craquer, mais il n'a rien à quoi se rattacher, il est rempli d'incertitudes et de peurs pour la première fois de sa vie il est dans le noir et semble s'enfoncer dans l'obscurité de ses pensées à chaque battement de cœur.

Il ne dort pas encore lorsque le militaire décide de venir le rejoindre en grommelant. Le bruit de la fermeture éclair qui se referme et la soudaine présence de Mace le réconforte un peu car il n'est plus seul dans les ténèbres. Il se retourne dans son sac de couchage et observe la ligne du dos qui se découvre devant ses yeux bleus, bien qu'il ait vu son compagnon nu, il ne peut s'empêcher de boire cette image comme il le fait à présent. Lorsque le visage du mécanicien s'extirpe de son vêtement, Mace lui tend un regard chaleureux.

- Ça te plait ? »  
- Hein ?! »  
- Je sais bien que y'a peut-être plus de fille sur terre mais quand même je m'attendais pas à ça de ta part… »

Ho… ho… voilà bien un terrain sur lequel le jeune physicien ne veut pas s'aventurer, aussi il dévie son regard sur la toile de la tente le temps que son équiper s'allonge à ses côtés. Il espère que l'homme comprendra qu'il n'a aucune envie de parler de ça et oubliera bien vite son regard trainant. Mais l'autre s'assoit sur son sac de couchage avec un sourire presque diabolique.

- D'ailleurs quel est ton genre de nana, autre que non émotionnellement instable ! Le style première de la classe en petite jupe plissée, paire de lunettes sur le nez et son éternelle queue de cheval studieuse ? »  
- Je sais pas… »  
- Tu sais pas ? Attends, t'as quel âge au fait ? »  
- J'ai eu vingt et un ans la veille de partir sur Icarus 2. »  
- Wow, je croyais que l'age légale pour entrer dans le programme était justement de vingt deux ans ! »  
- Je suis entré à la fac à quinze ans, j'ai eu le temps de faire mon cursus et de finir premier de mes études d'astrophysiques. J'étais le meilleur et on m'a convoqué pour ça, même si j'étais encore qu'un gosse. Je dois t'avouer que j'ai jamais eu le temps de regarder une file de ma vie et pour dire vrai ça m'a jamais intéressé. »  
- Chacun son truc Roby, pas la peine de t'en faire ! Après tout tu as relancé le soleil, sans toi, je serais encore dissous dans l'infini… quitte à choisir, je suis mieux là. »  
- Vraiment ? »  
- Hum. »

Capa soupire serrant ses bras autour de son corps, il a quelque peu froid malgré la couverture de survie, les nuits sont aussi glaciales qu'en plein désert. Les bruits venant de la forêt alertent ses sens à chaque fois et le fait que le militaire est gardé deux armes à ses côtés ne le rassure pas. Il imagine leurs agresseurs les avoir suivi et se presser autour de la tente pour les égorger. Maintenant tout ce qu'il discerne c'est son cœur qui vrombit jusque dans son crâne.

- Faut que tu te calmes, Capa. »

Le militaire l'observe tendrement, il soupire, puis s'extirpe de son sac de couchage. Les mouvements qu'il fait sont naturels et fluides, si Capa n'était pas en pleine crise de panique, il aurait réagi en voyant le militaire ouvrir son sac de couchage et glisser à ses côtés. La présence est dérangeante car il ne veut pas que Mace le voit dans cet état. Robert Capa a été un professionnel dégagé de toute émotion, réfléchi et intuitif pensant toujours à la mission avant toutes choses. Il n'est plus qu'un enfant apeuré qui se laisse serrer entre les bras d'un protecteur. Mace tire la nuque de Robert contre son épaule afin qu'il puisse y enfouir son visage.

- Calme-toi. On est en vie, tout va bien. »

Le premier jour de son arrivée à Tokyo, il avait cédé sous le poids du choc. Encore gamin, il n'avait pas pu faire face à toute la misère humaine et toute la violence d'un peuple désespéré. Kaneda avait trouvé les mots justes pour l'empêcher de faire une crise de panique et perdre tous ses moyens. Ils n'avaient pas le loisir à se laisser aller, pas non plus aujourd'hui. Caressant la chevelure longue, Mace patiente le temps que le physicien reprenne du poil de la bête.

- Désolé. »  
- Normal. Oublie pas une chose, tu as le droit de craquer et au lieu de gérer ça tout seul tu m'appelles. Maintenant ferme les yeux et dors. »  
- Tu restes là ? »  
- Oui… je vais finir par regretter que tu ne sois pas un joli brin de fille ! »

Il souhaiterait avoir le sourire comme son compagnon, mais il n'en a pas la force, ni le courage à la place il niche son visage contre le torse du militaire écoutant son cœur battre. Le rythme doux est la plus belle berceuse qu'il n'ait jamais entendu. Capa ne se rappelle pas avoir eu besoin de la présence de quelqu'un pour s'endormir, il ne se souvient pas avoir un jour penser à glisser dans les bras de quelqu'un pour se sentir mieux, pas même sa mère. Ses câlins étaient un supplice qu'il acceptait tant bien que mal, sachant l'affection irraisonné qu'une mère avait pour sa progéniture. Il entend distinctement Corazon grignoter un paquet de noix de macalania, surveillée par le regard certainement enjoué du militaire. L'avancée technologique qu'il n'a pas vu naitre l'émerveille car la toile interne de la tente diffuse une lueur assez intense pour qu'ils y voient comme en plein jour, il suffit de frôler la toile pour qu'elle s'illumine comme un ciel étoilé. Cependant la lumière n'est pas visible de l'extérieur aussi elle ne leur portera pas préjudice. Il se demande quelle matière a été utilisée pour réaliser cette merveille et c'est en pensant à tout un tas d'éléments chimiques qu'il s'endort.

Au petit matin, il est seul dans la tente, quelque part entre la déception et le sentiment d'être idiot, Capa se lève et s'habille. La première chose qu'il voit en ouvrant la fermeture éclair est le sourire satisfait du militaire. Mace est assis sur un rocher quelques mètres en amont, son torse nu est baigné de lumière. Ils ont passé un peu plus de deux ans ensemble et ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui qu'il se rend compte que l'homme a de magnifiques yeux gris-bleus. Capa lui tend un furtif signe de la tête avant de baisser les yeux. La chaleur est remontée avec l'apparition du soleil dans le ciel, du coup il s'étend dans la lumière faisant craquer ses os. Il prend son temps car les rayons sont chauds et son corps semble vouloir absorber sa dose de vitamine D.

- Passé une bonne nuit ? »  
- Oui. »

La meilleure depuis bien longtemps... Un sourire idiot grimpe sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il observe Mace affuter son couteau de chasse en humant l'air d'un vieux western. Il se souvient l'avoir vu avec son père lorsqu'il était encore enfant. Ça parlait d'or, de héros solitaire et d'honneur. Le temps avait effacé le titre du film ou même le visage des acteurs mais quelque chose de son adoration enfantine avait survécu… quelque part au fond de lui. Bang Bang… Il n'avait jamais joué qu'avec son père, tout du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il sache lire. Dans le jardin pour enfant Robert avait couru dans l'herbe haute et avait joué au shérif et au hors-la-loi.

- Bang bang, he shot me down. Bang bang I hit the ground, bang bang… That awful sound, bang bang… »  
- My baby shot me down. »

Il ne sait pas pourquoi il a repensé à cette vieille chanson que sa mère avait écouté des centaines et des centaines de fois, ni même pourquoi il l'avait chanté à voix haute, mais il est surpris que Mace la connaisse. Pour ainsi dire le monde humain avait embrassé la musique électronique lorsqu'elle avait su influencer le cerveau des gens. Après ça, la jeunesse avait trouvé un moyen légale de planer sans accoutumance et sans problème de santé. Trey avait été un adepte de ce genre de pratique, mais pas lui. Capa avait aimé le grande musique avant tout, mais les vieux tubes que sa mère mettait dans l'après-midi faisait aussi parti de son répertoire. Les paroles de cette chanson s'étaient pour toujours incrustées dans son cerveau car en plus d'être belle elle racontait quelque chose, même si il n'était pas coutumier des sentiments exposés dans les paroles. Ça lui rappelait les gouters de sa mère ainsi que l'odeur de son parfum… Quelque chose de mélancolique s'empare de son cœur, cette femme a fait preuve d'abnégation devant son fils, elle n'a pas pu être la mère aimante qu'elle aurait voulu être, elle avait accepté le lot de son fils et n'avait jamais essayé de le garder auprès d'elle. Il ne se rappelait pas lui avoir dit une seule fois je t'aime.

- Seasons came and changed the time, when I grew up I called him… mine. »

Tout à coup Mace rigole franchement, il ignore cependant pourquoi. Peut-être parce que son regard est toujours braqué sur la personne du mécanicien tandis qu'il continue de chanter. Capa ne le voyait même pas avant qu'il ne se manifeste puisqu'il était plongé dans ses souvenirs. L'homme se lève, passe la lame de son couteau contre le tissus de son pantalon tandis qu'il continue de chanter, il le voit se rapprocher de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que le militaire pose son indexe sur ses lèvres l'empêchant de poursuivre.

- I used to shoot you down… J'aime pas la fin de cette chanson. »  
- Sans la fin, elle n'a pas de raison d'être. »  
- L'amour doit-il toujours finir mal ? »  
- Sinon il ne peut exister. Tous les grands dramaturges te le diront. »  
- Appelle-moi fleur bleue alors, mais je préfère quand ça finit bien. »

Fleur bleue ? Un militaire ?! L'expression de surprise se lit sur son visage, il examine le regard de Mace en haussant un sourcil. Cette expression ne semble pas lui convenir, il n'a jamais envisagé que le mécanicien puisse avoir une soft-side comme qui dirait... Il a connu de lui les engueulades, les coups de poing, la rancœur et parfois les coups en traitre. Il a connu son regard froid et intransigeant, sa langue vive et impromptue aussi jamais il n'a pensé à Mace d'une autre façon que celle-là : un Mâle Alpha un brin misogyne et complètement macho. Le militaire comprend rapidement ce que son vis-à-vis est en train de penser de lui, aussi il secoue la tête négligemment en souriant.

- C'est pas parce que je suis militaire que je ne sais pas être romantique et galant. Tu me connais pas Robert, tu as vu le mécanicien d'Icarus 2, parfois même d'un peu trop près. Tu as connu le soldat qui marche au pas et qui mènera sa mission à bien, même si pour ça il doit mourir. Tu ne connais pas Mace. »  
- Est-il si différent ? »  
- Plus que tu ne le penses… »

Si telle est la vérité Capa désirait rapidement apprendre à connaitre l'homme derrière le militaire, savoir ce qui se cachait derrière cet être flegmatique et déroutant.

- C'est un peu comme toi. J'ai connu le physicien sans sentiment et je découvre le petit ange que Searle a toujours vu. »

Un ange… Il déteste ce terme ! Son regard doit trahir ses pensées puisque le militaire se met à rire en tirant sa joue comme il l'aurait fait à un enfant. Le physicien se dégage de l'emprise sauvagement faisant voleter sa chevelure dans sa fougue. Il est surpris de voir Mace s'humidifier les lèvres et se retourner sans sommation. Capa tremble tout à coup de malaise.

- Quand mon père est revenu de prison, il a dit une chose pas conne du tout, après un an sans fille, même le plus couillu des mecs peut paraitre bandant, c'est encore pire quand on se retrouve face à toi ! Petit dej et on lève le camp ! »

Est-ce la façon qu'a Mace de lui dire qu'il est beau ? Le sourcil de Robert tressaute nerveusement, car il ignore comment il doit le prendre. Doit-il en être heureux ? Ou doit-il se sentir insulté ? Il n'arrive pas à trancher et ressent une soudaine rage qui lui colore les joues. Pestant il attrape son bol de… bouillon d'ours ? puis tourne le dos au militaire qui n'en rigole que plus. Si il s'écoutait il ficherait son poing dans le visage de son coéquipier sans ménagement !

- Farouche qui plus est ! T'es amusant Roby, je te voyais plutôt comme un de ces illuminés un peu snobe et avec un bâton dans le fion, j'ai dû me tromper. »  
- Je suis loin d'être snob, c'est juste que mes tests de QI m'ont montré proche de l'autisme. J'ai été un enfant… différent, ça s'est arrangé quand je suis entré dans le programme de la Nasa, grâce à Trey en grande partie. C'est juste que le monde me fait peur… je suis à l'abri derrière mes livres. Une véritable sécurité où tout est paramétré, un et un fera toujours deux, c'est mon monde. Les gens ne peuvent pas comprendre, même ma mère n'a jamais réellement compris pourquoi jouer dehors me terrifiait. »

Il avait souvent dit que ça ne l'intéressait pas de jouer avec les autres enfants du voisinage, mais c'était un fait, les enfants de son age lui avait fait peur. Robert s'était toujours senti en sécurité avec les adultes, il savait de quoi leur parler ; mais avec les gens de son age, il avait toujours eu peur des moqueries et du rejet. Et puis surtout, il n'avait jamais eu les mêmes intérêts avec ses camarades de classe. Lorsque les garçons jouaient aux courses de voitures, lui il préférait ouvrir des livres de sciences bien trop complexes pour son jeune âge. Lorsque ensuite les garçons parlèrent de filles, Capa lui s'intéressa à sa future bombe... Un mur, son mur de protection contre le monde étranger dans lequel il avait vécu.

- Je sais pas si je pourrais continuer encore longtemps Mace. Sans ma zone de confort, je sais pas si mon mental va suivre ou si je vais… »  
- Devenir fou ? »  
- Hum... J'ai toujours fait en sorte de fuir les fluctuations émotionnelles, les psy disaient qu'un trop grand choc émotionnel pourrait me faire passer le cap de l'autisme sans retour possible. J'ai jamais dit ça à mes parents, ils étaient déjà tellement aux petits soins avec moi en sachant que je serais jamais normal, leur apprendre que cette menace planait, ça les aurait détruit. Je n'ai jamais pleuré avant hier, j'ai jamais senti la peur de cette façon, ni même le vide, j'ai jamais perdu le contrôle... »

Il manquait plus que ça ! Mace fronce les sourcils, il a tout intérêt à garder l'œil ouvert et le bon car si le petit génie lui claque entre les doigts, ça allait être pénible ! Il ne sait rien de l'autisme à part que c'était une maladie de l'esprit encore incurable à l'époque d'où ils venaient. Cela dit, il ne veut pas savoir ce que ça donnerait ! Le mécanicien réfléchit à ce que vient de lui dire le physicien, puisqu'il a besoin de stabilité, puisqu'il a besoin de se cacher derrière son intelligence, il doit trouver quelque chose pour faire taire la crainte qu'a l'homme de ne plus servir à quoi que ce soit. C'est un fait, ce monde ne demande pas l'attention d'un génie en astrophysique, au mieux tout ce qu'il pourra demander à Roby c'est de créer une bombe en cas où les créatures de toute à l'heure viendraient à nouveau les attaquer. Mais au-delà de ça, il ne sait pas en quoi le gros cerveau de son camarade pourra lui servir...

- Tu vas faire quelque chose pour moi. »  
- Quoi ? »  
- Cite-moi la table des éléments périodiques. »  
- Hein ?! »  
- Fais ce que je te dis, bien haut et bien clair, pendant que je démonte le camp. »

Après l'avoir regardé comme un extraterrestre, Capa se met à sa tâche, cette table il l'a appris par cœur à à peine dix ans. Son coéquipier lui, charge la voiture en l'écoutant attentivement, il se demande si le militaire la connait, si il saura y voir une quelconque erreur de sa part car il ne comprend toujours pas sa demande. Tandis que les éléments se succèdent dans un automatisme, il voit où veut en venir son ancien équipier. Tout ceci fait partie de sa vie, de son monde rien qu'à lui, tandis que les différents éléments prennent place dans son esprit, il en oublie tout le reste : la peur, l'insécurité, l'inconnu… Lorsqu'il a fini Capa sourit, il attrape le corps du militaire qui referme le coffre de la voiture, l'homme surpris pousse un juron car il n'a pas vu le génie en astrophysique dans son angle mort.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? »  
- Je crois que je t'embrasserais bien. »  
- Tu quoi ?! »

Capa n'est pas habitué à ce genre d'envie physique, lui qui est dans la mesure ne connait pas ce genre de réaction émotionnelle, mais quelque chose semblable à de la joie le fait sourire comme un crétin. La découverte de cette facette de lui est à la fois excitante scientifiquement parlant et à la fois repoussante car ce n'est définitivement pas lui.

- Oublie ça. J'ai pas l'habitude de..., c'est assez dérangeant, on devrait y aller. »  
- Faut qu'on passe par la rivière sans vouloir jouer le rabat joie, on sent le fauve ! »  
- D'accord... »


	5. Chapter 5

**Another Earth**

**5**

* * *

Et voilà où ils sont installés à côté de la rivière, faisant un pause bien méritée. Le voyage avait été relativement long, Capa commence à ne plus supporter les trajets en voiture, l'espace lui manque comme jamais quelque chose ne lui a manqué auparavant. Fort heureusement Mace peut être distrayant surtout lorsqu'il s'engueule avec le tamia... Les doigts du physicien sont plongés dans l'eau, observant de son regard vide le courant faire des vaguelettes, Mace a décidé de faire quant à lui un plongeon dans l'eau. Après tout il a dit vouloir venir ici pour se laver, cela dit le génie préfère ne pas regarder l'homme qui lui somme de venir depuis toute à l'heure. Robert se sent mal à l'aise. Lorsque Mace sera correctement vêtu, il daignera plonger dans l'eau mais pas avant. Il n'a pas été un militaire à fréquenter les douches communes ou ce genre de choses, chacun avait eu son cocon intime sur Icarus 2 afin d'éviter les trop nombreuses prises de tête. Il doit avouer que Mace pour lors ne lui pas filé un coup de poing ou ne l'a pas cherché cela dit, ils entament simplement leur second jour, les choses ont le temps d'évoluer...

L'eau est étrangement claire, comme si le temps avait effacé toutes traces de l'humanité et avait redonné sa pureté aux éléments. L'air est frais et vivifiant comme celui d'un matin ensoleillé en haute montagne. Mace profite qu'il ait la tête dans les nuages pour l'asperger à grande eau en souriant comme un gamin effronté. Robert fronce les sourcils mais ne riposte pas, à la place il soupire puis roule des yeux.

- Vient, elle est bonne ! »  
- Toute à l'heure... »  
- Nom de dieu t'es si pudique que ça ? T'es franchement une fille quand tu t'y mets ! »

Possible, mais il n'est pas comme Mace à se déshabiller sans complexe devant lui, de toute façon il aurait été idiot pour l'homme d'avoir honte de son corps, pour le peu qu'il en a vu il sait que le mécanicien possède un belle musculature. Ce n'est peut-être pas le monsieur muscle dont parlait Cassie un peu rêveuse... mais il doit avouer que l'homme est plaisant à regarder. L'ingénieur continue de lui parler, mais il n'écoute plus car le cri d'un oiseau gigantesque lui fait relever le nez dans le ciel bleu lagon. Ça pourrait ressembler à un condor vu la grosseur si ils n'avaient pas disparu durant son enfance. Robert est le premier à penser que la Terre se serait mieux portée sans l'humanité, mais il ne veut pas croire à son extermination pour tout ce qu'elle a fait de magnifique. Deux bras forts le soulèvent de terre, il pousse un cri surpris lorsque Mace le balance sur son épaule puis l'emmène avec lui dans l'eau. Lui qui est chétif et fragile n'est qu'un poids plume pour le robuste mécano. Une fois immergé ses grands yeux bleus se braquent dans ceux de Mace qui lui sourit chaleureusement. Le temps d'un moment le silence se suspend, le militaire est baigné dans la lumière du soleil qui lui rend justice. Ses mains se sont emparées des larges épaules car Capa n'a jamais appris à nager et qu'il ne sent pas le sol sous ses pieds, cependant il n'a pas peur car l'un des bras de Mace le serre au niveau de la taille contre son solide torse et l'autre tâche de les garder au dessus de l'eau. Robert fronce les sourcils car ses cheveux mouillés lui tombent devant les yeux, l'empêchant de profiter pleinement de la vue. Le bras qui fait des mouvements sur l'eau remonte jusque devant son crâne le débarrassant de la chevelure trempée. Capa ignore pourquoi son souffle est court, pourquoi tout à coup son corps est chaud comme la braise ; il a l'impression étrange qu'il va tourner de l'œil si il ne se calme pas. Ces manifestations sont inexplicables, jamais il n'y a cédé.

Les deux bras de l'ingénieur sont maintenant refermés sur son corps, alors ses doigts glissent le long du corps descendant sur les pectoraux du militaire, ils jouent timidement avec la toison claire et disparate qui recouvre son torse jusqu'à ce que ses coudes se posent sur les avant-bras de son équipier qui le darde d'un curieux regard. Le silence ne le dérange pas, au contraire, il l'apprécie ; le bruit que fait l'eau recouvre certainement les battements de son cœur qui se sont affolés. L'étrange émotion qui le parcourt doit marquer ses joues le génie devrait avoir honte de son attitude, mais Capa sourit comme disant à son esprit qu'il se fiche de sa présence. Il laisse là ses pensées préférant profiter de l'instant présent contemplatif comme rarement il a été. L'ingénieur n'est pas un big-bang, ni même la plus belle manifestation physique ou chimique, quoi que en fouillant il en trouverait des dizaines toutes plus spécifiques à l'humain, mais ce qu'il veut voir c'est justement ce qui fait de Mace quelqu'un de différent et de plus important. Il a des envies inconnues comme celle de caresser la barbe de son compagnon, de glisser ses doigts dans sa chevelure courte, de parcourir de son indexe ce visage pour l'apprendre par cœur. Peut-il céder à l'envie sans paraître insolite aux yeux de son compagnon ? N'a-t-il jamais ressenti ce genre de bonheur inexplicable avant aujourd'hui ?  
Son cerveau repousse toutes ces impressions en rationalisant le tout : de l'ocyctocine et de la sérotonine rien de plus ! La réalisation du processus scientifique fait perdre au moment sa saveur aussi il pousse sur le torse pour se défaire de l'emprise du militaire qui sourit tout à coup malicieusement et le tire dans l'onde à sa suite. Il n'y a plus aucun bruit lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux et observe le monde qui s'étend devant ses yeux. Mace sourit en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Il se sent bien ici, en osmose avec le monde, à la maison... cependant l'air lui manquera et il devra remonter à la surface. L'homme fait un mouvement de la main qu'il ne comprend pas mais l'homme lui tapote le crâne de son indexe tout en se retenant de rire. Robert a le temps de voir un poisson voguer juste à côté d'eux, ses écailles prennent les lueurs d'un arc-en-ciel lorsque le soleil éclate sur la barrière argentée de son corps ; il est subjugué par la traine de ses nageoires, mais la main de Mace l'empêche d'entrer en contact avec l'animal. Le charme se rompt lorsqu'ils sont à nouveau à la surface.

- On ferait mieux de sortir de là, ça ressemble aux filaments des méduses, j'ai pas tellement envie de me faire piquer ! »

En effet, ils ne connaissent rien de cette faune, peut-être que le poisson ne lui aurait rien fait, mais si il avait été vénéneux qu'aurait pu faire Mace pour le sauver ? Capa pense aux différents antivenin existants, mais sans connaitre les azymes responsables des souffrances il est bien impossible de créer un sérum antivenimeux efficace. Ses cours de biologie et de chimie sont loin, il a toujours été un grand fan de la biochimie même si il s'est spécialisé après dans la physique puis l'astrophysique mais il se sent capable de créer ce genre de choses si on lui en laisse le temps.

- Désolé. »  
- T'es un gosse, tu vois pas le danger. Je t'envierais presque ! »

Une fois sur la berge le physicien secoue ses cheveux, son sweat est trempé aussi il s'en défait ou essaye, car le vêtement lui colle au corps et c'est en ricanant que Mace vient lui prêter main forte. Son corps se recroqueville devant le regard scrutateur du militaire. Robert n'est pas fait comme l'ingénieur, il est maigre et faible. Sa peau claire est parsemée de tâches de rousseur disgracieuses voilà pourquoi il n'aime pas se retrouver nu sous le regard d'autrui car il ne s'est jamais trouvé digne d'intérêt. Un gosse, ce mot flotte dans son crâne car il ne se sent pas homme face au mécanicien, comment le pourrait-il devant cet homme fort capable de le soulever comme un vulgaire sac d'un kilo ?

- Ça va ? »  
- Hum ! Tu veux bien te retourner ! »

Son ton est sec, ses bras cachent son torse tandis qu'il baisse la tête, il repousse le corps de mécanicien de toutes ses faibles forces puis se dirige vers son sac. Il ne prend pas la peine d'essuyer ses cheveux car le soleil se chargera de ça, il enfile rapidement une tenue sèche afin de se cacher aux yeux du militaire. Il ignore si Mace a fait ce qu'il lui a demandé, mais il ne prendra pas le temps de vérifier il se dépêche de se couvrir.

- Tu sais, tu n'as rien que je n'ai pas encore vu. Il en est de même pour moi ! »

Lorsqu'il est habillé, Mace est de dos comme il le lui a demandé, Robert est à la fois étonné et content que le militaire comprenne sa pudeur et lui laisse la zone de confort dont il a besoin. Il profite du fait que l'homme lui tourne le dos pour observer ses larges épaules et ses cuisses amples, son équipier a tout de l'homme protecteur.

Son protecteur... Cette pensée le fait sourire comme un bienheureux.

- C'est bon et habille-toi ! Si on se fait attaquer tu seras malin à te battre comme ça. »  
- T'en fais pas pour moi, Roby ! »

La main qui secoue sa toison le fait osciller sous le mouvement vigoureux, ses yeux tombent dans l'herbe lorsque le militaire passe devant lui dans sa tenue d'Adam. Robert le laisse s'habiller tandis qu'il s'écroule dans l'herbe et observe les nuages au dessus de sa tête, soudainement un écran souple électroluminescent entre dans son champ de vision juste avant le regard affectueux du mécano qui s'accroupit devant lui. Une équation à deux inconnus orne la feuille blanche, aussi il sourit.

- Je vais tomber amoureux si ça continue. »  
- Si il faut te draguer à coup d'équations je vais en perdre le peu de matière grise qu'il me reste ! »  
- T'es pas si bête… »  
- Ha ouais ? »  
- Hum… quand tu veux. »  
- Merci. »  
- Je t'en prie ! »

Il doit profiter de ces instants car peut-être il n'aura plus droit à ce genre de moments avec le militaire. Est-ce qu'ils essayent de se séduire mutuellement ? Capa n'en est pas certain, Mace n'arrête pas de parler de filles et de sexe, mais au-delà de ça, il n'essaye pas de brancher le génie là-dessus, de toute façon avec Robert c'était une perte de temps. Peut-être que le militaire l'a compris ? Mais si le sexe ne l'avait jamais intrigué après qu'il ait compris le pourquoi du comment, la séduction était quelque chose de vraiment incompréhensible en tout cas pour lui, car à quoi servaient toutes ses attentions alors que tout ce que voulait la personne c'était de copuler ? Pourquoi tous ces efforts simplement pour… ça. L'humain n'était qu'un animal, il n'avait cependant plus besoin de faire le plus beau nid ou la plus belle parade amoureuse, tout ce qui fallait pour faire une famille résidait sur le Curriculum Vitae car une bonne place aidait à élever des enfants, point barre. En même temps son raisonnement était un peu trop dépouillé, ils voyaient mal deux personnes se rencontrer échanger leur travail et leur salaire et tout à coup baiser comme si il n'y aurait pas de le demain. La séduction faisait donc partie du jeu ? L'humanité gardera très certainement ses secrets !

- A quoi tu penses ? »  
- Les secrets de l'humanité, des choses dont je ne comprends pas encore la signification. »  
- Comme ? »  
- Il faut savoir garder un peu de secret, c'est pas drôle si je révèle tout dès le début et j'ai comme l'impression que tu me donneras la réponse sans que j'ai à te poser la question. Plus sérieusement, on va où ? »

Ils avancent vers le soleil levant, mais si Mace a un plan, il ne le lui a pas communiqué. Robert se demande ce qu'ils vont faire et il n'en peut plus d'attendre que l'autre lui fasse part de ses stratégies, il veut être au parfum !

- La base militaire de Fort Benning. S'il y a personne, on aura un point d'eau fixe si la rivière rivière Chattahoochee existe toujours... il fera certainement un peu moins chaud et si la carte est exacte on risque d'avoir des nuits plus tempérées. New York et Washington ont dû être rasées de la carte lorsque les deux Amériques et le continent euro-africain se sont rapprochés, alors il reste plus grandes possibilités. Si il y a encore un gouvernement quelque part il sera là ou à Cheyenne Mountaine, mais je me risque pas dans le désert avec une telle chaleur. On pourra toujours essayer Fort Knox. Et si y'a toujours rien… on traversera le désert jusqu'à la zone 51 si ça aussi c'est désert, ça voudra dire que l'Amérique n'est plus… »

Que l'Amérique ne soit plus ne lui ferait ni chaud ni froid, Capa n'est pas un patriote. Si son père avait émigré sur ce continent pour ses convictions personnelles, elles n'appartenaient pas à son fils. L'humanité était plus importante qu'un vulgaire pays que la plus part du temps on avait pas choisi. S'il avait le choix, il resterait ici pour toujours car il n'a jamais rien vu de plus beau que cet endroit.  
L'équation est simple, il l'a déjà résolue en la regardant, mais il fait semblant de réfléchir activement.

- On trouvera forcément quelqu'un. »  
- Ça te plairait ? »  
- Hum ? »  
- De trouver un autre survivant ou plutôt une autre survivante... »  
- Je dis pas non ! Pas toi ? »  
- J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut… On devrait reprendre la route. »

Sans un mot, le physicien se lève l'équation résolue est rendue à l'ingénieur qui le sonde du regard. Il n'a que trop réfléchi ces dernières minutes, vu la position du soleil il doit être dans les quinze heures, alors ils ont tout intérêt à se remettre en route. Il veut Mace heureux et sait très bien que pour ça ils doivent trouver des survivants, mais Robert ne peut s'empêcher d'être amer car ça implique que le militaire ne lui sera plus exclusif. En combien de jour avait-il appris l'égoïsme ? A peine deux. Il avait été un enfant très consciencieux, ses affaires n'appartenaient qu'à lui et à personne d'autres, Capa ne supportait pas qu'on touche à ses affaires car on remettait tout en désordre ou on changeait ses paramètres, cela dit c'étaient de simples choses. Mace est un être humain, il ne peut pas le considérer comme un objet. Il a sa vie, ses envies et ses émotions. Le physicien sait très bien de quoi il s'agit : une femme. Capa sent que cette histoire se finira forcément mal. Mace l'abandonnera un jour où l'autre ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Le jour où il sera clair qu'ils ne sont pas seuls, le militaire partira sans se retourner, ça devrait être ainsi. Le physicien ne pourra lui en vouloir car il sait à quel point il est difficile de vivre avec lui, il suffit de se rappeler le regard doux et triste de sa mère lorsqu'il la regardait comme une étrangère.

Pendant les deux jours qui composèrent leur voyage jusqu'au fort Capa fut silencieux comme la mort et farouche au point que le militaire ne savait quoi lui dire. Ils restèrent silencieux à deux, s'évitant du regard et ne s'échangeant aucun mot de plus qu'il ne le fallait. Le physicien pensait bien faire car il prévoyait à l'avance leur prochaine séparation, Capa devait faire abstraction de l'ingénieur pour ne pas souffrir de l'abandon, aussi il se noyait sous ses pensées, ignorant du regard de plus en plus excédé du militaire.

La nuit est venue en silence, les yeux bleus de Capa contemplent le discret feu de bois qui leur permet de faire cuir la viande d'une sorte de lapin qu'a chassé le militaire dans la journée. Soit disant qu'ils arriveront demain au fort, Robert pense à ce qu'ils y trouveront, le silence pesant commençant à taper sur les nerfs du mécanicien qui a réussi à tenir bon jusque-là. Son compagnon l'énerve au plus haut point car il ne sait comment le prendre. Si leur relation s'était bien développée jusqu'ici à croire même qu'ils pourraient devenir de bons amis, les vents répétés de Robert pour un oui ou pour un non, lui donnent l'envie de voir rouge et foncer dans le tas ! Mace dont le corps trahit sa colère menace d'exploser, ce qu'il fait lorsque exaspéré par l'attitude de Robert il se doit de parler avant de cogner.

- Sérieux c'est quoi ton problème ?! Je peux pas faire plus que ça, tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Qu'on va cheminer vers le levant tout le restant de notre putain de vie, main dans la main en chantant des chansons de scouts ?! »

Capa ne répond pas, il regarde Mace rouge de colère en surélevant un sourcil et sans autre forme de procès il se lève puis se dirige vers la tente. L'ingénieur réagit rapidement et après avoir tiré le physicien par la manche, son poing s'abat avec fougue sur le visage impassible du jeune homme qui tombe sur son séant. Son visage caché par sa chevelure se baisse et avant que le militaire puisse se rendre compte de ce qu'il a fait, le petit génie se met à pleurer recroquevillé sur le sol. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait, il n'a pas voulu frapper Robert mais l'homme ne lui rend pas la tâche aisée. Mace soupire, il roule des yeux essayant de penser à quelque chose pour sauver les meubles. Il ne veut pas que l'autre s'enfonce dans son mutisme, qu'il lui parle bon dieu, qu'il dise tout haut ce qui ne va pas, Mace ne le mangera pas ! L'ingénieur passe la main dans ses cheveux en tournant en rond, ressassant les dernières soixante-douze heures afin de voir si il a fait une gaffe, mais il ignore ce qu'il a pu faire ou dire afin de s'attirer la froideur du physicien !

Si seulement Searle était là pour lui dire ce qui clochait, il saurait ce qui se passait mais là, tout ce qu'il peut faire c'est écouter encore qu'il faudrait que Robert s'exprime et ma fois c'est mal barré. Il n'est pas non plus capable de s'occuper de ça, il a vécu à la dure entre une mère absente, un père en taule et trois grands frères. Mace n'a pas vécu dans le confort et n'a jamais eu le loisir de montrer ses faiblesses car sa maison avait été une jungle ! S'il n'avait pas fini en école militaire, il est fort à parier que c'était la maison de redressement qu'il aurait côtoyé tôt ou tard. Il n'est donc pas la meilleure personne pour s'occuper des sentiments d'un petit génie. Ça fait quoi, cinq jours qu'ils cheminent ensemble et c'est déjà catastrophique voilà pourquoi il veut trouver d'autres survivants, une fille serait un plus, car Capa avait besoin de quelqu'un qui saura aller là où il ne peut pas ! Soudainement Mace se stoppe, est-ce que ça vient de ça ? Est-ce que le gamin fait une crise parce qu'il a dit vouloir trouver des survivants ? Mais pourquoi donc ?!

- T'es comme Harvey ! »

Là il ne suit pas. Le mécano cligne des yeux observant le regard haineux du génie en physique. Il n'a rien de comparable à l'ancien second de Kaneda, loin de là ! Ils s'étaient toujours mis sur la gueule à cause de leurs priorités différentes. Harvey voulait rentrer sur Terre même avec une mission avortée ça le mettait sur les nerfs à chaque fois que l'autre sans couille lui sortait des inepties de ce genre ! Alors quoi ! En quoi était-il si ressemblant à l'australien ?

- De quoi tu parles ?! »  
- Oh arrête, arrête de faire l'innocent, comme si tu savais pas ! Y'a que Kaneda qui a jamais su parce que je suis pas une balance, d'accord ! Et Searle se doutait de quelque chose, mais j'ignore s'il a compris ce qui se passait. Mais je le voyais dans vos yeux et ça me donnait l'envie de vomir ! »

Il y a une rage inexplicable qui coule de ses lèvres, c'est une façon de percer l'abcès c'est certain, mais il ne sait pas si c'est bien sain. Pour le moment Mace nage dans l'incompréhension, il attend que Capa crache la pilule avant de pouvoir répondre.

- Il… »  
- Il quoi ? »

La suite ne vient pas et ça l'énerve. Que peut bien avoir fait ce connard de capitaine en second ? Il s'attend quasiment au pire, car le physicien n'a pas l'air du genre d'homme à perdre son calme pour un rien, enfin, en tout cas pas pour s'énerver de la sorte.

- Tu as le même regard que lui, la même étincelle ! Quand l'équipe a été formée j'ai travaillé avec Trey puis Harvey est venu se joindre à nous. Il semblait gentil mais il avait ce regard… Il arrêtait pas de m'appeler petit ange. Personne m'avait regardé comme ça avant lui, la plus part du temps c'était de l'étonnement que je voyais dans le regard des autres ou de la pitié. J'étais idiot et j'ai cru à son regard. Il a obtenu ce qu'il voulait de moi et puis ce regard il l'a tourné vers Corazon. Les gens se lassent de moi, ils aiment mon visage mais pas ce que je suis, je ne les en blâme pas, mais j'avais espéré que ça serait différent avec toi. »

Nom de dieu, il n'avait pas vu ça ! Fallait dire qu'il avait passé son temps seul ou en compagnie des ingénieurs d'Icarus 1, aussi il n'avait pu vu ce qu'il y avait eu sous le nez. La façon dont Harvey avait traité Capa jusqu'à Vénus aurait dû le mettre sur la piste, mais il mettait ça sur le comportement hautain de l'australien. L'officier de communication avait vraiment eu une gueule de con. Ainsi donc il avait mis Robert dans son lit, certainement plus d'une fois vu la rancœur qui baignait le petit génie ! Comme son père lui avait dit, après un moment sans fille, un homme pouvait être alléchant, surtout Capa et puisque Corazon avait toujours été froide avec Harvey il avait dû revenir à l'assaut de sa première victime sur Icarus 2 pas étonnant que le petit génie avait évité les gens en se barricadant avec sa bombe. Ce que Mace avait perçu comme du snobisme avait été simplement fait pour éviter Harvey et ses mots sucrés. Comme il avait mal jugé le physicien…

- Tu l'aimais ? »  
- Non… De toute façon l'amour n'est rien d'autre qu'une accumulation d'hormones face à un stimuli, ça ne veut rien dire pour moi. »

C'était déjà ça, bien entendu ça n'excusait pas l'homme d'avoir abusé de la confiance du jeune homme. Mais Mace n'était certainement pas comme Harvey, loin de là. Il ne pouvait ignorer la beauté de Robert surtout qu'elle était exposée à ses yeux chaque jour et bien qu'il souhaiterait rester de marbre devant le géni, il ne peut contenir l'envie qu'il a en regardant dans ses grands yeux bleus angoissés. Le militaire soupire, il s'assoit à côté du physicien qui semble se bercer. Sa main caresse la chevelure noire tandis qu'il observe les flammes.

- Écoute, puisqu'on en est aux révélations, c'est vrai que tu as une belle gueule, mais je vais pas t'utiliser pour ça et te jeter à la première occasion, ok ? C'est toi et moi bonhomme et si survivant il y a, je vais pas t'abandonner au coin de la rue avec un écriteau "à adopter". Si tu penses ça de moi c'est que t'as franchement une piètre opinion de l'homme que je suis. Harvey était un gland, ça m'étonne même pas de lui ! Mais je te jure que j'étais pas au courant sinon je lui aurais fait manger mon poing dans la gueule plus souvent encore. Si j'ai des propos ambigus ce n'est pas de mon fait, je ferais plus attention à ce que je dis ou je fais, d'accord ? »

Mace n'est pas certain que ça résoudra le problème, il est humain. Même si il est hétéro, il ne peut nier que le physicien est un homme doux et fin comme une fille, les yeux trop bleus pour son bien et le visage juvénile d'un angelot et ça n'aide en rien ses pulsions. Mais il y a autre chose qui le chiffonne et c'est Roby. Le petit génie a des mots et des gestes qui semblent indiquer que ce n'est pas que lui qui déconne. Est-ce que Capa est intéressé par lui ? Le mécanicien n'a jamais pensé que le petit brun puisse ne serait-ce que loucher sur lui avec le handicape qu'il se traine. Cela dit, il doit en être certain avant de se retrancher derrière plus de précautions. Il ignore si il peut aller plus loin avec un homme, mais si il doit mordre ce fruit défendu autant que se soit avec le physicien, car l'homme lui plait.

- Capa ? »  
- Hum ? »

L'homme est allongé dans l'herbe reprenant une couleur normale au fur et mesure qu'il se calme et que ses larmes se taisent. Mace l'observe avec circonspection car il ignore s'il doit poser cette question mais la curiosité est parfois entêtée.

- Tu es gay ? »  
- Si coucher avec Harvey fait de moi un gay, soit. »  
- T'aimes les filles ou pas ? »  
- Non. »  
- Ok… et si tout ça n'existait pas, si on avait retrouvé le monde que l'on a quitté, tu coucherais avec moi ? »

Les doigts du physicien jouent avec l'herbe, il les regarde danser dans la verdure avec tristesse car Capa n'est pas celui qu'il a cru. C'est un génie, soit, un brave garçon, mais le gamin est brisé. Ce n'est pas un de ces gars pompeux qui se croit supérieur à tout le monde, c'est un enfant apeuré qui se cache derrière son intelligence. Il a envie de le serrer entre ses bras et de lui dire qu'il le protègera mais Mace n'est pas du genre à promettre ce qu'il n'est pas en mesure de faire.

- J'aurais jamais dû faire ça avec Harvey, j'avais vingt ans, j'étais naïf et j'avais jamais… C'était une expérience à tenter. Mais ça n'a rien eu de scientifique, j'ai pas compris ça avant de le faire et quand ça a été terminé j'ai pris pour acquis ce qu'il m'a juré. Pour lui c'était des mots en l'air, pour moi c'était important. Il n'est pas l'homme que j'aurais choisi avec raison, mais il semblait correct. »  
- Quel est l'homme que tu aurais choisi avec raison ? »  
- Quelqu'un que je respectais, Kaneda, Trey ou toi. Trey était cool mais on se ressemblait trop. Kaneda imposait trop de respect pour que je me laisse aller, et puis c'était le capitaine il aurait jamais fait ça avec l'un de ses subordonnés, mais il était bel homme. Et toi… on est parti sur de mauvaises bases toi et moi. »  
- Faut croire... J'aurais jamais accepté ça avant une mission comme celle-là de toute façon. »  
- J'étais pas sensé revenir. Y'avait rien de mal à… essayer ? »  
- Non. Il a quand même été respectueux que vous avez… ? »  
- J'en sais rien. Il était au courant et je crois que c'est ça qui l'a attiré à vrai dire… il m'a fait mal. »  
- Quel connard ! Il a de la chance d'être mort. »

Mace grogne il a besoin de cogner quelque chose car il est en colère, Harvey avait trop profité de la situation, déjà qu'il aimait pas l'homme mais savoir qu'il avait fait du mal à Robert le rendait dingue. Sur Icarus les gens n'avaient pas vu à quel point le physicien était fragile et inestimable, lui le premier. Si il pouvait retourner en arrière il se changerait juste pour qu'Harvey ne lève jamais le petit doigt sur le génie. Le militaire glisse dans l'herbe et attire Capa contre lui. Ils ne sont plus sur Icarus, ils n'ont plus le sort de l'humanité entre leurs mains et les choses pourraient changer ou rester les mêmes. Ça n'importait pas, ce qui était important c'est qu'il soit toujours là pour prendre soin du physicien.

- On est quitte ? »  
- Oui désolé... peut-être que pour la première fois de ma vie je veux garder quelque chose rien que pour moi. »  
- Ça fait pas de mal d'être égoïste ! »  
- Tu le ferais si je te le demandais ? »

Un sourcil se hausse, parle-t-il de ce dont ils venaient de discuter ? Très certainement car le regard bleu est fuyant. Sa main glisse dans le cou du génie pour l'attirer vers son regard.

- Si tu en as envie et simplement si tu en as envie. »  
- Mais toi, en as-tu envie ? »  
- Oui. »

Caressant le visage de Capa, il contemple le jeune homme froncer les sourcils semblant ne pas croire ce qu'il vient de dire. Mais Mace n'a pas l'habitude de mentir surtout sur ce genre de choses. Il ne forcera pas Capa, il ne sera pas l'homme à lui faire du chantage ou lui faire miroiter des tonnes de choses juste pour un coup rapide, qu'ils soient les derniers représentants de la race humaine ou pas, il traiterait l'angelot avec les mêmes égards qu'il avait offert aux femmes qui avaient partagé son lit. L'homme roule dans l'herbe emmenant Robert avec lui, lorsqu'il surplombe le jeune homme il se baisse et puisque Capa l'observe sans esquisser un mouvement de recule, il embrasse ses lèvres chastement. Robert Capa n'est peut-être pas en mesure d'aimer, peut-être que pour lui ça ne voudra rien dire mais il découvre ses lèvres charnues qui lui font perdre la raison. L'homme sous ses doigts se laisse faire sans bouger, ses grands yeux bleus l'observe avec attention comme si il examine quelque chose scientifiquement. Mace ne s'en formalise pas, ses doigts glissent dans le cou frêle puis remontent dans la chevelure inerte. Ses pouces découvrent les pommettes saillantes, les joues creusées par la mâchoire carrée de l'angelot. Il ignore si Capa est bel homme ou pas, mais son visage ne le laisse pas de marbre, pas plus que ses grands yeux bleus rehaussés de cils sombres comme la suie. Sa peau est douce, malgré les jours qui se succèdent pas un poil n'a pris place sur son visage juvénile. Sa peau blanche rougit sous ses doigts, ses joues ressemblent à celle d'une fille sous ses yeux ébahis, lorsque le mécano se redresse les lèvres du petit génie ne sont plus que deux arc-de-cercles vermeilles entrouverts sous la surprise.

- C'était quoi ça ? »

La question est idiote venant d'un petit génie ! Mace ricane devant les grands yeux bleus qui le toisent avec avidité. Le petit génie pose ses avant-bras sur le sol, redressant son visage dans la lumière du feu de bois. Il dévorerait bien ce cou qui s'offre à son regard, mais il n'insistera pas plus.

- Un baiser, Roby. Un baiser. »  
- C'était bizarre... »  
- Me dit pas que Harvey t'as jamais embrassé. »  
- Au début c'était juste du sexe je voulais voir ce que c'était. Mais non, il a jamais fait ça. »  
- Putain... Le soleil pourrait pas le ramener juste pour que je le retue ?! »

Robert le regarde rigoler, son doigt appuis sur le crâne du jeune homme qui s'écroule dans l'herbe, l'air étrangement rêveur.

- J'ai bien aimé. »  
- Content de pas avoir perdu mon savoir-faire. »  
- Ou que je sois victime d'une nouvelle montée de dopamine et de sérotonine... D'ailleurs tu manques cruellement de cette dernière. »  
- Sérieux c'est juste une histoire d'hormone pour toi ? »  
- C'est ce qui donne de l'envie, qui pousse les gens à aimer le sexe ou à vouloir des câlins. Pourquoi l'amour rend aveugle d'après toi, ton cerveau est bourré de phényléthylamine au point que le rationnel soit effacé au profit de l'euphorie et de l'hyperactivité. »

Misère... Le militaire secoue la tête négligemment, le physicien est trop terre à terre. Mace aime vivre l'amour au jour le jour être chaviré par les émotions par l'incontrôlable qui donne le vertige ! Ils sont si différents... jamais il n'a conversé avant son entrée dans le programme Icarus avec quelqu'un si détaché de la vie. Parfois il trouve que Capa ressemble à l'Intelligence Artificielle qui personnifiait leur mission suicide. L'homme soupire, tendant la main vers le petit brun ils doivent éteindre le feu, il ne veut pas attirer les soucis. Avec sa botte il pousse la terre sur le feu puis range les différentes gamelles pour ne pas attirer les animaux sauvages.

- Au lit, demain on a de la route à faire ! »

Capa marche en silence jusque sous la tente, lorsqu'il est dans son sac de couchage il est étonné de voir Corazon la gueule remplie de provisions et le ventre distendu. Elle est roulée en boule sur le sac du militaire qu'elle a visiblement saccagée. Le militaire soupire en voyant le tableau mais ne dit rien lorsqu'il s'allonge aux côtés de Robert il est surpris de voir le jeune homme se caler contre lui.

- Bonne nuit ! »


	6. Chapter 6

Daeamon, je te remercie pour tes reviews, elles font chaud au cœur et me touche beaucoup, la preuve que je ne me sois pas trompé en publiant cette histoire. Sache que c'est les fic américaines qui m'ont converti à ce pairing que jamais je n'avais imaginé xD. J'espère que le déroulement de l'histoire et ma pauvre plume continueront à te plaire, et merci infiniment !

* * *

**Another Earth**

**6**

* * *

Le voyage est plus long qu'il ne l'a imaginé, très certainement à cause de l'énorme zébrure dont est victime le sol et qui semble avoir été dans une autre vie le lit de la rivière Ohio. Ils sont obligés par prudence d'éviter chaque grande ville, chaque route nationale ne sachant pas ce qui les attend aussi ce n'est que maintenant qu'ils peuvent se rapprocher de la rivière. Mace est bien incapable de voir le fond du précipice qui s'étend sur bien un kilomètre de largeur. Le petit génie émet quelques théories sur les glissements de terrain, sur les plaques tectoniques ou les tremblements de terre qui ont déchiré la surface de la planète mais il y a plus important ! Vu le lifting qu'a subi la rivière ils seront bien en peine de trouver un pont qui aura survécu à ce cataclysme, et si ils ne peuvent franchir la frontière qu'ils ont en face des yeux, ils sont condamnés à errer sur les terres supérieures de l'Amérique ; à moins qu'ils ne remontent jusqu'en Pennsylvanie ou qu'ils puissent redescendre grâce à l'Afrique... Mace déteste perdre son temps à contourner les obstacles, mais il n'y peut pas grand chose car la voiture ne sait pas voler... Lui qui souhaite rester hors des grandes villes va devoir s'y rendre. Le prochain endroit où ils pourront traverser sera à Louiseville à moins que le pont de Mauckport soit toujours là...  
Soupirant, il reprend place derrière le volant ; son coéquipier est bien chanceux de ne savoir conduire parfois il aimerait fermer l'œil et se faire bercer confortablement comme Robert, mais mieux valait qu'il garde contrôle sur la voiture, allons savoir ce que pourrait faire le physicien avec... Son regard glisse sur sa droite, l'homme observe le tamia qui court le long du bras de son passager. Corazon a disposé de plusieurs chances pour s'échapper, mais la créature semble apprécier leur présence et surtout le bouffe qu'ils lui donnent. Pourquoi donc s'embêter à chasser glands et fruits si une main pouvait vous apporter le tout dans un sac et par dizaine ! Le rongeur a le ventre distendu parfois il se demande si la nourriture est trop riche ou si leur petit compagnon est bien une femelle et qu'elle va les gratifier d'une future portée. Le militaire roule des yeux, il préfère ne pas y penser, à la base c'était juste pour qu'ils aient quelque chose vers quoi tourner leur attention, une autre personne qu'eux-même, mais il n'a aucune envie de faire un élevage de bestioles, encore que ça ferait de la viande maintenant y'a plus qu'à savoir si ça se laisserait manger ! En tout cas, bien qu'habitué à déguster sa nourriture lyophilisée ou dans une boite, le mécano tuerait pour une bonne côte de bœuf !

Le détour est atrocement long, fort heureusement le pont de Mauckport qui a du être refait pendant leur absence vu son look futuriste est resté fièrement dressé, enfin pour ce qu'il en reste... mais la voiture a pu s'y engager et le traverser sans trop d'encombre. Mais les kilomètres supplémentaires font qu'ils sont pris au piège par la nuit à quelques kilomètres de la base. Une partie de lui voudrait continuer la route, mais il préfère la précaution et arriver au fort en pleine journée, dieu sait ce qu'ils y trouveront ! Ils seraient en difficulté tactique rien qu'à cause de l'édifice, il ne veut pas se rajouter des soucis, aussi Mace stoppe la voiture et commence à monter le camp.

- On aurait pu finir, on est plus très loin... »  
- Deux kilomètres cinq. Je préfère arriver en pleine journée. On ne sait pas ce qui nous y attend. »  
- De toute façon, si c'est aussi amical qu'à St Louis, je serais dans l'obligation de te dire que les survivants qu'on va trouver seront tous pareilles. »  
- Le soleil peut vraiment faire ça ? »  
- Je suis pas sûr. Les tachyons étaient encore méconnus quand on est parti. Tu m'aurais dit catastrophe nucléaire... »  
- On a tout utilisé pour Icarus 2. »  
- En effet. »  
- Alors ? »  
- Faut peut-être accepter l'idée que l'humanité est morte dans les cataclysmes et qu'on a en face de nous une nouvelle évolution... »  
- Encore des singes, ça serait pas un peu redondant ? »  
- Ne dit-on pas que l'histoire se répète éternellement ? »

Mace grogne, si l'espèce humaine a disparu il espère bien que l'évolution changera un peu la donne, pourquoi encore des singes ? Pourquoi pas une évolution d'oiseaux ou de chats ! Ça changerait un peu. Si les autres ne semblaient pas tellement humains, ils avaient appris à se servir des armes humaines et démontraient donc d'une certaine intelligence...

- Rien ne sert de parler, on monte le camp, on mange et on dort. »  
- Merveilleux ! Laisse-moi deviner, pas de feu ? »  
- Tu commences à prendre le pli. »  
- Dès qu'on est proche d'une ville, tu deviens parano... »  
- J'essaye de nous garder en vie. »  
- A part les fous de St Louis et l'espèce de canard mangeur de chair humaine on a pas eu d'ennuis. »

Le canard... Il l'avait presque oublié celui-là. D'ailleurs, ils l'ont mangé ce midi ! Jamais le militaire n'avait vu un palmipède aussi teigneux, en dehors des cygnes bien entendu. Si il avait été un véritable salop, il aurait laissé son camarade se débrouiller seul. Qu'avait eu Robert en tête en s'approchant du volatil ? Il l'ignore, mais son esprit n'a rien de vif lorsqu'il s'agit de survie... On touchait pas aux animaux qu'on ne connaissait pas, c'était une règle d'or, peut-être maintenant qu'il s'était fait mordre comme il le fallait, le petit génie ne réitèrerait pas les mêmes erreurs.

- Encore mal ? »  
- Ça va, il a juste pincé. »  
- Ta tête ne lui revenait pas. »  
- Arrête de te bidonner, c'était pas drôle. »  
- Excuse-moi mais tu l'as cherché sur ce coup. »  
- Je voulais juste voir de plus près. »  
- Regarder une expérience de physique n'a rien de dangereux, enfin, sauf si ça te saute au nez, mais tu maitrises le sujet sur le bout des doigts. Les animaux sont imprévisibles. Je n'ai pas peur que des pseudos humains car un bon prédateur reste le meilleur moyen de mourir. Quand on voit la grosseur de Corazon, j'imagine pas la gueule des pumas. L'espèce d'ours de St Louis a bien failli me lacérer, il a déboulé de nulle part. »

Robert n'a pas tellement envie de se faire dévorer vivant... même mort d'ailleurs ! Il voulait être incinéré et jeté dans l'espace, m'enfin, aujourd'hui c'était un beau rêve irréalisable. Descendant du véhicule il pousse gentiment le tamia dans sa capuche puis aide Mace. Il ignore si leur dernière discussion lui a fait du bien car il a évité d'y penser. C'est idiot, mais l'envie qu'il goute en regardant Mace le répugne. Capa a toujours voulu se détacher de la partie animale de l'humanité, se couper des émotions, cultiver son esprit rien que son esprit, oubliant quelque peu son corps. Ce qu'il a vécu avec Harvey l'a conforté dans son idée, il a été assez bête pour se faire prendre au piège une fois, il n'a pas envie de recommencer. Il sourit tandis que Corazon saute de sa cachette puis s'attaque au militaire qui a le dos courbé. Il entend son coéquipier crier après la bestiole qui ne l'épargne pas de ses griffes, le tamia semble avoir faim, en ce moment il dévore tout ce qu'il trouve sur son chemin...

- Lâche-moi la grappe Corazon ! »

Cette fois-ci c'est Robert qui se moque du militaire en le voyant se démener contre le rongeur vif et rapide. Le tamia sautille sur son dos évitant avec soin les mouvements de bras du militaire qui bataille contre une créature aux airs diaboliques. Corazon peut être une véritable petite crème et tout à coup mordre et griffer pour un rien, surtout quand elle a faim ! Elle fouille les poches arrières du treillis essayant certainement de dégotter quelques miettes délaissées mais le mécano est plus rapide, sa main se ferme sur la créature qui pousse un cri strident lorsqu'il la jette sans ménagement dans la tente.

- T'es un tortionnaire... »  
- J'ai le dos en sang ! »  
- Je t'avais dit de pas la nourrir autant, mais monsieur voulait la gâter... Maintenant elle fait des caprices ! »  
- Dis tout de que je ferais un piètre père. »  
- En effet ! »

Mace hausse un sourcil en le toisant d'un regard froid puis il lui jette un torchon sur la tête en marmonnant. Pas qu'il serait un mauvais père en fait, mais il avait tendance à ne pas savoir s'arrêter de donner. Suffit de regarder comment il traite Robert et Corzaon...

- Par contre toi, tu fais une mère impitoyable. »  
- Hey ! »

C'était de bonne guerre, mais même si le physicien n'aimait pas être féminisé, il avait fini par comprendre que Mace ne profiterait pas de ses faiblesses. Le militaire est finalement un homme d'honneur et de principes. Le jeune homme pense tout à coup au baiser de la veille tandis que son compagnon se bat avec une conserve. Les pièces du puzzles s'imbriquent, Mace a dit être différent de l'ingénieur d'Icarus et c'est vrai. Il découvre un homme attachant.

- Dis-moi, quel est ton prénom ? »  
- Mon prénom ? »  
- J'arrête pas de t'appeler par ton nom de famille, je sais que ça fait plus militaire, encore que je devrais t'appeler Lieutenant Mace, non ? »  
- T'es un civil, Capa... T'es un civil. »  
- Alors ? »  
- Pourquoi tu veux le savoir ? »  
- Je sais pas Mace est le gros dur qui m'a souvent mis son poing dans le visage, on est passé à autre chose. Garder les formalités de la mission est quelque chose de dérisoire aujourd'hui. »

La boite de conserve est enfin ouverte, Mace s'assoit dans la lumière de la lune avec un drôle de sourire. Son regard toise le contenu de la conserve avant qu'il ne soupire de lassitude. Encore des fayots !

- Robert. »  
- Hum ? »  
- Non, je m'appelle Robert Mace. »  
- Ha, heu... »

Ça fait bizarre car ils partagent le même prénom. Le physicien papillonne des yeux observant le militaire qui lui fait un signe de tête. Robert avance lentement vers Mace qui l'attire vers lui comme pour lui confier un secret.

- J'ai jamais aimé mon prénom, alors si tu tiens à ta petite vie, évite les surnoms, pas de Roby, pas de Bob ou de Bobby ou tout autre diminutifs qui me donneront l'envie d'écourter prématurément ta petite vie. »  
- Mace c'est bien... »  
- C'est ce que je pensais. »

Robert a du mal à déglutir, le ton de Mace a été tout à coup froid et dépourvu d'émotion. Il ignore si c'est une blague de mauvais gout ou si le brun le fait marcher ou si il est tout à fait sérieux… En tout cas, si c'est le cas, ça ne s'appelle plus ne pas aimer son prénom, c'est carrément de l'aversion qu'a l'ingénieur envers celui-ci. Robert en ignore la cause, il ne s'est jamais posé la question à savoir si son nom lui convenait ou pas et son surnom c'est sa sœur qui le lui avait trouvé, certainement parce que le prénom était trop austère pour ses grands yeux bleus. Il s'est toujours accommodé des facéties de sa famille, histoire d'être complaisant avec ceux qui partageaient la dureté de son quotidien. Sa mère avait aimé l'appeler par son surnom jusqu'à son adolescence certainement pour moins souffrir de son absence d'enfance normale.

- Aller, mange. »  
- Mace ? »  
- Hum ? »  
- Pourquoi tu es devenu militaire ? »  
- J'avais le choix, finir comme mon père, un vieil alcoolo qui se bat dans les bars ou faire une école militaire... C'était aussi pour fuir trois grands frères abusifs dont j'étais le punching-ball favoris. »  
- Désolé... »  
- Faut pas, je vis très bien avec mon passé. »  
- Ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus fort ? »  
- Tout à fait. »  
- Moi je serais mort à ta place... »  
- T'en sais rien, t'aurais peut-être fait comme moi. »  
- Sérieusement, je me vois mal à l'armée... »  
- Pourquoi ? »  
- J'aime mon intimité. »

Son camarade rigole délaissant sa cuillère dans la boite de conserve. Le militaire subit quotidiennement la pudeur excentrique du physicien certes il commence à s'en accommoder mais parfois c'est difficile car il n'a jamais été pudique pour deux sous et se retrouver à poil devant un autre homme ne lui a jamais posé de soucis. Cependant il fait attention de porter quelque chose sur lui lorsque le petit génie est dans les parages.

- J'ai cru comprendre en effet... »  
- Tu es la seule personne à voir jamais dormi avec moi et le seul que j'ai vu nu comme un vers... d'ailleurs. »  
- C'est rien ça mord pas ! »  
- On n'est pas des animaux. »  
- Sur ce point tu as tord. »  
- Je ne suis pas un animal. »

Le regard de Mace le scrute silencieusement, il tend la conserve à son vis-à-vis qui fait la moue devant les flageolets blancs.

- C'est donc ça ? »  
- Hum ? »  
- Tu fais parti de ces illuminés qui cultivent l'esprit et le dissocie complètement du corps ? »  
- Disons que j'essaye de séparer les choses. Je suis plus à l'aise avec mon esprit qu'avec mon corps. »

Ceci explique cela, il comprend mieux ce qui ne va pas avec le petit génie. Il n'y a pas que son intelligence autistique qui lui pourrit la vie, ce refus du corps et de ce qui va avec ne l'aide pas des masses. Mace comprend mieux pourquoi le physicien ne demande jamais d'espace, le militaire répond à des envies et des pulsions, il doit parfois s'isoler un peu pour en prendre soin et ne pas affoler son équipier s'il venait à être le spectateur fortuit d'un de ses tête-à-têtes avec sa main droite. Il est fort à parier que ce n'est pas quelque chose que le jeune homme fait, n'a-t-il pas avoué avoir cédé aux avances d'Harvey par pure curiosité ? Il se demande si Robert est coutumier de l'envie, si il la ressent et comment il la gère. Le petit ange ne doit pas être heureux sans parler de la frustration et tout ce qui découle de ce genre de rejet.

- Tu accumules les tares, sans méchanceté aucune. »  
- Je vis très bien comme ça ! »  
- Ha ouais ? »

La question le désarçonne, pendant un moment il se sent pas à l'aise. Il n'a pas besoin de d'observer Mace pour savoir quel genre de regard il pose sur lui à cet instant précis. Il n'en croit pas un mot et il a bien raison car même Robert ne croit pas à ce qu'il vient de dire. Ce ne sont que des mots automatiques essayant de cacher vainement ce qui se passe à l'intérieur de lui.

- Vivais... »  
- Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? »  
- Toi... »

La cuillère retombe dans la boite d'aluminium, Capa a l'appétit coupé. Il ne supporte pas la dualité de son être en présence du militaire, il soupire puis se lève car il a besoin d'un peu de solitude.

- Capa... »  
- J'ai plus faim... »  
- Capa. »

La main de Mace le retient, il sait que si il insiste l'homme le laissera partir sans rien dire. Il n'a pas cœur à repousser le militaire pas plus qu'il n'a envie de tergiverser sur son nouveau comportement. Les choses seraient plus simples si il pouvait revenir en arrière.

- Je sais pas pourquoi tu te fais ça. Je comprends pas ton esprit, pas plus que tu ne comprends le mien ça se trouve, mais j'aimerais bien que tu arrêtes de porter tout ce poids sur tes épaules. Vis un peu, sois heureux, extériorise tes émotions, y'a que ça qui nous différencie des machines. Je pense pas que ça puisse te faire du mal de pleurer, de parler, d'avoir envie et de l'exprimer librement ce qui t'en fait c'est garder tout ça au fond de toi, tu vas te détruire Roby. Je vais pas me moquer ou je ne sais quoi... Je voudrais juste que tu me parles. »  
- Pour ? »  
- Te soulager. Quand on garde trop longtemps les chose crois-en mon expérience on explose. »

Il le sent... il sait qu'il va exploser, que son être entier tombera en milliers de fragments et qu'il ne restera plus rien de ce qu'il a été. Robert se sent tellement démuni et lorsque Mace l'attire il s'écroule entre les bras du militaire.

- Vas-y. »  
- J'ai peur... Peur de me perdre, peur de te perdre. J'ai peur de moi quand j'ai envie de toi... J'ai peur que tu sois comme Harvey, que tu piétines mes sentiments. Ça fait si mal, tout est si intense, tout est si disproportionné comme si je n'avais rien pour réduire l'impact des choses que je ressens si je m'en protégeais pas, voilà longtemps qu'il ne resterait plus rien de moi. »

Mace se rend compte après coup qu'il caresse la chevelure du jeune homme tendrement, ce n'est pas tant les mots que son compagnon déverse qui lui font mal mais la détresse de sa voix, il voudrait pouvoir faire quelque chose pour lui, mais il semble désarmé devant cette douleur. N'y tenant plus et n'écoutant que son cœur il s'empare des lèvres du petit génie et l'emmène avec lui dans le tapis d'herbe. Il dévore ses lèvres l'empêchant de pleurer, ses bras le serrent contre son corps pour le protéger car c'est tout ce qu'il peut faire pour le jeune homme. Tenter, essayer par tous les moyens d'amoindrir ce mal qui le ronge sournoisement de l'intérieur. Il aime Robert c'est un fait, malgré les sentiments confus qu'il en résulte pour Mace d'aimer un homme. Les doigts de Capa se referment sur sa nuque l'emprisonnant au sein de ses mains, il répond à la passion qui se dégage du corps en dessous de lui jusqu'à ce que le charme se rompe et que leurs lèvres se séparent. Mace regarde au fond des yeux bleus de son camarade qui étincellent d'un millier d'inclinaisons. Ses doigts s'entremêlent dans la chevelure trop longue tandis que le souffle chaud du physicien caresse sa peau.

- Me quitte pas, par pitié t'en vas pas, Mace j'en mourrais. »  
- Chut, il n'en est pas question. »  
- Oh mon dieu... »

Le souffle est soudainement frénétique, Mace fronce les sourcils en voyant le regard bleu s'alerter, il est diffus incapable de s'arrêter sur quelque chose, le brun panique mais il ignore pourquoi. L'ingénieur se redresse amenant le physicien à faire de même jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne le visage anguleux et pourtant trop doux dans la paume de ses mains.

- Respire Roby... qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »  
- Je... je crois que... »

Les idées du petit génie semblent confuses, il n'arrive pas à le garder avec lui, les yeux font des arc de cercles rapide et inquiets, Mace aimerait que son compagnon s'exprime car il se préoccupe de son état psychologique.

- Je crois que... tu crois que... ? C'est illogique. Illogique, ce ne sont que des hormones, des hormones rien d'autre ! »  
- De quoi tu parles ? »  
- De l'amour. »

Mace surélève son sourcil gauche sous la surprise, ils n'ont pas mis de mot sur ce qui les lie car c'est une succession d'étapes pas toujours très naturelles, il a encore du mal à considérer le jeune homme comme un ami alors de là à penser au physicien comme d'un possible amant, le pas à franchir est franchement gigantesque. Toutefois, il l'a bien embrassé et Mace n'a jamais été du style à céder aisément à l'appel d'une simple envie physique, il y avait toujours quelque chose au creux de son cœur de plus profond. Le fait que Capa soit un homme semble l'empêcher de penser plus en profondeur à ce qu'ils vivent. Quoi qu'il en soit Mace ne sera pas l'homme à dire les mots fatidiques sans les penser du fond de son cœur. Il envoie un sourire réconfortant à l'encontre de son coéquipier qu'il ballotte d'une poigne vigoureuse.

- Qu'importe ce que c'est du moment que ce n'est pas négatif, hum ? Va te coucher, je fais une dernière ronde et j'arrive. »  
- Mace ? »  
- Hum ? »  
- Merci. »

Il n'a plus rien d'autre à ajouter, son regard tendre observe le physicien s'en retourner vers la tente mais un mouvement dans l'herbe haute l'arrête net, la main sur sa cuisse, il sort son couteau puis se recule pour plonger dans l'obscurité. Quoi que ce soit ça ne l'a pas vu et continue son avancée lente et indétectable vers Capa. Lorsqu'il voit la queue longue d'une sorte de chat… gros chat… Mace soupire. Il n'a pas dans l'intention d'être au menu du soir aussi il attrape son arme et avant que le fauve bondisse sur sa proie il lui cale une balle dans la colonne vertébrale. Les yeux de Capa grands ouverts observent le corps du félin tomber raide mort à ses pieds, quelques secondes d'hésitation supplémentaire et il aurait certainement perdu le physicien car la bête avait visé la carotide, comme tout prédateur qui se respecte.

- Viande de… C'est quoi ça ? »

Capa se baisse observant le félin avec intérêt. De dos ça ressemblait à une panthère, mais il n'en est rien, la dentition de la créature est monstrueuse. La cuillère que tient le physicien fait l'état des lieux et deux rangées de dents acérées ainsi que deux canines surdimensionnées luisent sous le rayon de lune.

- Ça ressemble à un puma, mais il est tachetée et à la dentition d'un… il a régressé. »  
- Quoi ? »  
- Il a régressé, on croirait un dent de sabre. »

Capa ne parle certainement pas du super héros ça il en est certain, il parle de ce vieux félin disparu qui s'était partagé l'affiche d'un nombre incalculable de films pour enfants avec un paresseux et un mammouth.

- Est-ce qu'on doit prévoir d'autres spécimens ? »  
- Hein ? »  
- Ça chasse en groupe ?! »  
- Oui, je crois. »  
- Bordel, dans la voiture, dépêche ! »  
- Y'a plus de soleil… »  
- Ouai, mais au moins on sera en sécurité ! On va leur laisser de la viande ça les occupera un peu avec de la chance ils nous oublieront. »  
- J'en doute… »  
- Et bien je les descendrais tous. »  
- Mace, l'ami des bêtes ! »

Tandis que le corps du militaire réagit à chaque fois qu'il tire ou remplit son arme, avec un professionnalisme à toute épreuve Capa étudie ses réactions et ses façons de faire. Mace pince ses lèvres lorsqu'il cherche sa proie dans l'obscurité très certainement anxieux qu'une créature comme ça puisse mieux voir que lui dans la noirceur. Son doigt danse sur la gâchette de l'arme jusqu'à ce que ses yeux perçant trouvent enfin leur proie et qu'il la mette en joue, ensuite avec un immobilisme soigneux il tire faisant mouche à chaque fois. Capa ne peut qu'être sous le charme d'un tel homme parce qu'il semble parfait, alors lorsque le calme emplis la voiture et que Mace lui ordonne de rester silencieusement à sa place, son regard quitte le corps de l'homme car il sait qu'espérer après le militaire sera la plus grosse erreur de sa vie juste après avoir fait la bêtise d'avoir eu un rapport sexuel avec Harvey.  
Il s'en fait pour Corazon, mais il ne peut aller la chercher sans risquer sa peau et par conséquent celle de l'ingénieur. L'attente semble insoutenable, mais il garde son calme attendant que Mace lui dise autrement.

- C'est bon ! Alors génie on appelle comment ces gros chats ? »  
- Je suis pas biologiste animalier ! »  
- Catinator, ça sonne bien ! »

Quel idiot… Capa soupire, il observe le corps d'un des félins allongé à côté de sa botte, il ne connait rien aux animaux, malgré la beauté de la bête il est quand même content que la créature soit morte. Prenant le petit couteau que Mace lui a offert il se baisse et ausculte la dentition de la créature puis ses griffes. C'est une véritable machine à tuer alors quand il entend Mace hurler, il lâche son couteau et se met à guetter autour de lui, il ne voit rien dans l'obscurité mais il se décide à courir. Lorsqu'il se prend le pied dans une racine, il s'étale contre le sol. Le grognement précède la vision d'un œil doré et de larges canines affutées, le physicien ne bouge plus, mythe ou réalité faire le mort lui semble la solution la plus logique sur le moment, tout du moins la moins risquée. L'œil se rapprochant Capa serre le poing et l'envoie dans le visage du monstre évitant avec brio la mâchoire qui essaye de se refermer sur son épaule. Jamais il ne s'est battu, mais il n'a pas l'intention de se laisser faire aujourd'hui ; son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine car Mace crie encore. Il ne peut pas se permettre de perdre son ami alors l'ongle de ses indexes pénètre le globe oculaire du chat qui pousse un feulement rauque. Il rampe sur le sol à la recherche du couteau échappé et lorsque ses doigts se referment sur le manche de l'arme blanche il s'en saisit puis se retourne violemment vers la bête qui se jette sur lui. Une douleur puissante s'empare du bras qu'il a plongé en direction du félin. Quelque chose de chaud et poisseux inonde son corps, son cerveau ne suit pas le mouvement, il ignore si c'est son sang ou celui de la bête qui le macule, mais lorsqu'elle s'écroule soudainement sur lui, Capa manque de se faire asphyxier. Il lutte contre la masse qui le recouvre jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse se redresser, la lumière de la lune n'est pas assez puissante pour qu'il y voit quelque chose, aussi il appelle Mace à voix basse.

- Je suis là... »

L'ingénieur est allongé sur le sol, sa main comprime son ventre d'une façon qui indique au petit génie qu'il est salement amoché. Tombant à genoux devant son camarade il s'aperçoit de la carcasse gisante du félidé à ses côtés. Mace s'est battu afin de ne pas finir en charpie, mais lorsque sa main bouge celle du militaire, un torrent de rouge s'échappe de la plaie béante. Le visage est déformé par la douleur à tel point que le petit génie se sent partir loin de son corps. Il ne veut pas voir ça, il ne veut pas voir son ami agoniser et mourir devant ses yeux impuissants. Son visage baigné de larmes glisse contre la nuque de Mace dont il comprime la plaie.

- Je t'en supplie... pas ça... »  
- T'as... rien ? »  
- Non. T'as pas intérêt à me laisser en plan ! »  
- J'ai fais une erreur, on aurait pas du sortir... sauve-toi de là, y'en a peut-être encore. »  
- Pas moyen que je te laisse. Corazon ! »

D'où lui vient cette force ? D'où lui vient cette rage, il tire le militaire par les aisselles en direction de la voiture, il ne prendra pas la peine de récupérer leurs affaires, de toute façon, il est mort si le militaire décède. Il appelle le tamia espérant qu'il puisse se glisser entre les herbes et partir avec eux, mais il ne quittera pas le chevet de l'homme blessé pas même pour sauver le petit animal. Robert s'est emparé de l'arme au sol, il ne fait pas attention aux protestations de son camarade qui doit dérouiller à cause de la douleur. Jamais il ne pourra se regarder en face si il laisse l'ingénieur derrière. Tirant sur sa faible musculature il positionne Mace sur le siège passager puis referme la porte. Il est étonné de voir Corazon courir dans l'herbe haute poursuivie par un autre de ces chats. Le premier tire qu'il fait passe loin au dessus du Catinator pour un peu il aurait même chuté à cause du recul, la seconde balle blesse le félin à la hanche donnant à Corazon une chance supplémentaire de s'en sortir, il est assis derrière le volant lorsque la créature grimpe le long de la voiture et passe par la fenêtre volée en éclats.

- Merde ! »  
- Qu'es-ce que tu fais... »  
- Y'a un générateur dans cet engin ? »  
- Je crois... »

Il l'a vu tantôt, il espère qu'il a absorbé assez d'énergie solaire pour faire démarrer la voiture, il arrache en panique le panneau sous le volant et commence son boulot, il fait attention à ce que le siège de Mace soit en position allongé pour ne pas que le prédateur ne l'atteigne de sa patte. Il sait ces choses, mais ce ne sont que des théories, il n'a jamais été dans la pratique. La physique l'a passionné, mais bien plus que cela c'est la chimie qu'il a embrassé. Il sait comment fonctionnent les générateurs et les moteurs, mais jamais il n'a mis les mains dedans. L'envie de sauver Mace est plus importante que le reste obligeant son cerveau à ne pas penser aux théories mais verser immédiatement dans la pratique !

- Putain ! »

Il a jamais été grossier, mais travailler avec un tel stresse n'est pas évident, il dénude les fils avec les dents, travaille avec les doigts qui se blessent contre le matériel électronique et tout à coup l'étincelle se fait, le moteur se met en marche et il appuie sur l'accélérateur violemment. Il n'a peut-être jamais appris à manier une voiture, mais il a observé le militaire le faire.

- Mace ? Mace reste avec moi ! »

Sa main droite se pose sur l'abdomen de l'ingénieur essayant d'amoindrir le saignement, il n'a pas le matériel nécessaire pour intervenir et ne saurait par où commencer. Le militaire respire toujours, mais il le sent devenir de plus en plus froid et de plus en plus léthargique. Capa peste, il a du mal à voir à travers ses larmes, il espère franchir ces derniers kilomètres sans encombre, il s'est dirigé sur la route principale oubliant les recommandation de Mace et s'élance à plein régime autant de temps que le générateur les portera.

- Me laisse pas, Mace ! Bobby, je t'en prie ! »

Il espère le faire réagir l'homme en lui donnant un sobriquet, mais le mécano ne bronche pas, son corps presque inerte est ballotté par l'état pitoyable de l'asphalte. Capa ne prête plus vraiment attention à la route en ligne droite qui les mènes vers le fort car il est certain que l'homme à ses côtés est mort, Mace ne réagit plus au son de sa voix ou aux ballottement de la route. Il ne voit plus sa poitrine se soulever et la main qui comprimait sa plaie est maintenant inanimée, tombée contre son torse... Il ne voit pas très bien l'air sur le visage à cause de l'obscurité et de ses larmes, mais il imagine Mace enfin serein. Il est étrange pour Capa de se souvenir d'une de ses questions d'enfant lorsque haut comme trois pommes il avait demandé avec sérieux ce qu'était la mort. Après un bref examen de son fils, le père s'était mis à la hauteur de son enfant pour l'observer droit dans les yeux. Il avait simplement dit que mourir c'était comme dormir, mais qu'il n'y avait aucun rêve, plus de douleur et que jamais on ne se réveillait de ce repos mérité. Le père de Capa n'avait jamais essayé de raconter des histoires à son fils car il avait vu que celles-ci étaient de suite éconduites. Mace avait-il mérité son repos ? Avait-il le droit de ne plus jamais se réveiller et laisser le physicien seul de la sorte ?  
Capa a envie de lâcher l'accélérateur et les laisser s'attarder sur la route jusqu'à la fin, mais une partie de lui veut arriver jusqu'au fort car c'était là la mission et le souhait de Mace. Sa main glisse sur le visage obscurcit par la nuit.

- On est bientôt arrivé. »

Quelque chose d'imposant se dresse devant la lumière de la lune les plongeant dans les ténèbres complètes, il allume la LED surpuissante avant afin d'y voir quelque chose. Cette vision est désolante, quelque part il est heureux que Mace ne voit pas ça, il y a des squelettes partout jonchant le sol et allongés derrière des barricades, des restes de voitures de l'armée et des fournitures sont abandonnées ça et là, il y a un vieux campement déserté dont il ne reste que des vestiges et mis à part le silence ainsi que le soufflement du vent, il ne perçoit pas âme qui vive.

- On est arrivé, Mace, on l'a fait... »

C'est bien malgré lui qu'il sort du véhicule et en fait le tour, le Fort Benning n'est plus qu'un cimetière oublié, un vestige d'un passé complètement effacé, l'humanité n'est plus et si le soleil les a renvoyé sur cette terre désolée pour y mourir Capa ne comprend pas la subtilité de la chose. Abasourdi il se laisse gagner par la tristesse puis se tourne vers la voiture. Il ouvre la porte tire le corps de Mace entre ses bras puis il s'écroule sur le sol goudronné qui n'a pas survécu à la tentative fortunée de la nature à reprendre ses droits. Le corps est froid, le visage de Mace tombe sur son poitrail lorsqu'il le hisse sur ses genoux. La route prend fini ici et maintenant car Capa ne souhaite pas aller plus loin, pas sans Mace. Il restera là, au milieu de ce désert de morts et de temps révolus parce qu'il n'a pas la force de survivre sans la présence de quelqu'un. Est-ce qu'ils vogueront dans l'espace ou seront-il prisonnier de la terre ? Il devrait se sentir oppressé par cette seconde pensée, mais il n'y peut rien faire car ils sont enfin... à la maison.


	7. Chapter 7

Daeamon, merci pour cette nouvelle review. On doit fréquenter les mêmes crèmeries, j'ai en effet vu ce fanart et je dois avouer qu'il m'est revenu en tête quand je me suis posé la question à savoir quel prénom donner à Mace. Le fait que ce Mace te plaise me soulage, il est facile de fait du OOC avec ce gars car on sait quasiment rien de lui à part que c'est un sanguin xD Pour le canarnivore, je peux pas m'empêcher de balancer quelques conneries comme ça au milieu des histoires sérieuses que j'écris juste pour une tranche de rire gratuite ^^. En espérant que ça continue de te plaire !

* * *

**Another Earth**

**7**

* * *

Il fait beau et chaud, il se sent paisible comme jamais il ne l'a été, il ne se souvient de rien avant de prendre conscience dans cette atmosphère nourricière. La lumière qui l'éblouit en premier lieu se fait diffuse et savoureuse, comme ces aubes fraîches de printemps qu'il avait presque oublié avec les successions d'années de froid et de neige. Il se sent bien, un sentiment de sécurité plane autour de lui, alors qu'il n'en est pas coutumier, malgré cela, il se refuse de bouger et apprécie la sensation de flottement dont il est victime. Une voix enchanteresse chantonne une mélodie dont il ne sait rien, c'est un peu comme le chant d'une baleine ou d'un dauphin et c'est d'ailleurs amusant car son esprit imagine déjà une sirène aux cheveux blonds comme l'or se tenir à ses côtés et chanter rien que pour lui. Pourtant, il a beau regarder de droite et de gauche, il ne voit rien à part cette lumière surprenante. La lumière est hypnotique et lorsqu'il plonge son regard bleu dedans, il se perd en contemplation adoratrice voyant dans les rayons scintillants la trace d'une quelconque déité surpuissante, car ce n'est pas une sirène qui chante pour lui, mais bel et bien cette sphère luminescente…  
Il ne peut qu'être sans voix devant ce spectacle, car il croit discerner un œil le toiser au milieu de ce halo de chaleur, mais celui-ci n'a rien d'humain, la pupille noire ouverte sur l'espace infini est comme celle d'un chat et l'iris n'est que matière mouvante en fusion qui rougeoie lorsqu'il le transperce de son regard attentif. Normalement, il devrait ressentir de l'inconfort, peut-être même un peu de peur, mais il reste serein attendant quelque chose de cette présence inhumaine mais qui semble ne pas vouloir lui faire du mal.

« Mai…on… »

La voix est un ressac, il a bien connu le phénomène car la mer est la seul chose qui a su le détendre, jadis. Les vagues se fracassant sur les rochers, faisant crier les filles et fuir les enfants. L'eau a toujours été un sujet de passion et en reconsidérant sa vie, il se demande pourquoi il n'a pas été dans les marins plutôt que dans l'armée de terre. Vivre sur l'eau c'était un peu comme vivre dans l'espace, le silence absolu, se retrouver seul avec soi-même, avec ses démons comme avec ses plus beaux souvenirs. Vivre sur l'eau aurait été un paradis, mais le monde qu'il avait connu n'avait pas été fait pour rester contemplatif devant la mer en chantonnant des airs de marins.

« Tu doi… re…ourner… mai…on… »

Le ressac est entêtant comme une litanie merveilleuse qui remplit son être d'un flot d'émotions aussi vives les unes que les autres. C'est comme se sentir bouillonnant de vie pendant quelques secondes et puis sentir ce flot merveilleux s'estomper dans le silence. Ce manque devenait angoissant durant une fraction de seconde, le temps que le ressac fasse son œuvre et qu'il ramène à lui ces merveilles inouïes. Son cœur s'emballe alors et ça devient une drogue exaltante qui attaque son être tout entier.

« Il… tend… apa… esoin… toi… »

Comment arrive-t-il à entendre cette formidable mélodie alors que l'œil le défie et lui parle, n'est-ce pas cette présence divine qui chante pour lui ? Cette question rompt le charme car tout à coup l'œil de lumière s'éloigne de lui, le jetant dans les ténèbres où il dégringole. C'est bien en peine qu'il comprend ce qui lui arrive lorsque son corps entier tressaute et qu'il ouvre les yeux.  
Il fait tout juste chaud, quelque chose lui pique légèrement les yeux et c'est après avoir bougé la tête qu'il se rend compte qu'il se trouve enfermé dans une sorte de caisson rempli d'un liquide bleuté. Sa première réaction est bien entendu de s'empêcher de respirer car il ne porte aucun masque, ni tuyau ; ce qui est étrange, c'est que ses poumons ne sont pas en feux et n'essayent pas de se purger de ce curieux liquide. Sa main dans un geste réflexe de simple survie s'appose sur la matière incolore du caisson comme pour la repousser et peut-être l'ouvrir, mais rien n'y fait. Cependant à quelques pas de lui, il distingue une forme humaine réagir à son réveil et s'approcher du caisson dont il est prisonnier. Une main se pose de l'autre côté de la vitre, à l'endroit même où la sienne se tient, le liquide est assez trouble pour qu'il ait du mal à voir le visage de la personne jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en face du tube. C'est une femme, elle lui sourit et après avoir appuyé sur un bouton le liquide trouble devient cristallin comme de l'eau claire, il peut enfin discerner son visage avec précision. Elle semble lui indiquer qu'il devra rester dans ce tube cinq minutes de plus…  
Qui est-elle ? La question est entêtante, elle lui sourit doucereusement comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps, ses cheveux blonds tombent en cascade le long de ses frêles épaules, ses yeux bleus ont la couleur du ciel avec une touche de vert feuille, sa peau blanche comme l'écume lui semble fraiche comme un matin emmitouflé de rosée et ses lèvres charnues ont l'aspect d'un bouton de rose à peine éclos. Jamais ô grand jamais il n'a vu plus belle femme que celle-là. Est-il possible que ce soit elle qui avait chanté pour lui, afin qu'il retrouve le chemin le ramenant parmi les vivants ? Il est donc fort à parier que ce qu'il avait vu était un songe, mais il détenait quelque chose de troublant car à présent les mots de l'œil de feu l'obsèdent. Retourner à la maison… où quelqu'un l'attendait. Qui ça ? Observant la femme qui maintenant examine un écran tactile transparent, il a un aperçu de ses fonctions vitales et elles semblent parfaites. Ce qui l'interpelle, est le nom du protocole qui prend en charge son suivi médical : Endymion. A l'époque où ils avaient quitté la terre, un biologiste dont il a oublié le nom avait défrayé la chronique en affirmant pouvoir endormir les gens le temps qu'ils trouvent un moyen de sauver ou créer un nouveau soleil. Il avait même poussé le bouchon en disant qu'il pouvait réveiller les morts à la seule condition que le cerveau ait cessé de fonctionner moins de vingt-quatre heures. Après trois années de recherches son travail fut discrédité puis jeté aux orties, mais il semble que son œuvre a survécu jusqu'à aujourd'hui...

- Vous allez incliner la tête pour dire oui ou non, d'accord ? »

Il fait un rapide mouvement de la tête acquiesçant à la requête de la femme car il veut sortir au plus vite de ce qui ressemble un peu trop à son gout aux capsules funéraires. Vu l'habillement de son interlocutrice, il en déduit qu'elle est médecin ou quelque chose de ce genre et par conséquent qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait.

- Vous souvenez-vous de quelque chose avant l'instant présent. »

En fait, c'est confus, abstrait, il se souvient de son rêve, d'un truc qui l'emmerdait mais qu'il ne pouvait qu'aimer, d'un cri, de son nom hurlé par quelqu'un… Il se remémore la chaleur d'un corps, de grands yeux bleus qui le toisent avec intérêt, parfois tristement, d'une chevelure noire et abondante dans laquelle sa main glisse… Il se souvient de son enfance, du soleil malade, de la mission d'Icarus, de sa mort… Non, il était revenu sur terre… Comment ? Icarus 2 avait été saboté, alors comment était-il revenu ?

- Il est normal que ça soit un peu confus, vos souvenirs reviendront bientôt. Je m'appelle Sam, vous êtes en sécurité dans les sous-sols de la base de Fort Benning, Lieutenant Mace. »

Mace… oui, c'était son nom, Robert Mace. Fronçant les sourcils il observe la femme prendre des notes. Peut-être vient-il de revenir sur terre, peut-être que ça fait partie du protocole de réhabilitation des astronautes. Possible ? Plus il essaye de se souvenirs, plus ses pensées se font floues, mais la voix qui l'appelle continue d'officier son œuvre au point qu'il grogne en se tenant le crâne.

- Vous avez mal ? Votre cortex cérébral indique que votre mémoire essaye de se réinitialiser. Ne luttez pas ça n'en sera que plus douloureux. »

Réinitialiser ? Ça ne fait pas un peu robotique ? Mace fronce les sourcils, en bougeant son torse dans le liquide manifestement médicale, il se rend compte qu'un tuyau plonge à la base de sa nuque et correspond visiblement avec sa moelle épinière. Il peut facilement imaginer le tableau et ça l'horrifie car il ignore ce qu'on lui fait. Alerté le militaire frappe du poing sur la paroi transparente jusqu'à ce que le pseudo toubib dont il ne sait rien s'inquiète du branchement et ne vienne le sortir de là.  
Lorsque le tube s'ouvre, il a du mal à respirer, le temps d'expulser le liquide de ses poumons est un mauvais quart d'heure à passer, écroulé sur le sol du labo, Mace repousse la femme qui essaye de l'aider à se relever.

- Retirez-moi ça immédiatement ! »  
- Vous mourrez si je le fais… Je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez compte d'où vous revenez… C'est n'est pas un miracle c'est de la micro biotechnologie… Sans ce tube, votre cerveau s'arrêtera aussi tôt… »  
- Qu'est-ce que vous me faites ? »  
- Je redonne vie à votre cerveau. »

Redonner vie ? Il se souvient maintenant de sa mort, du froid qui l'a engourdi dans le liquide de refroidissement de son appel sans réponse à l'intention du physicien coincé dans le sas. Il se souvient avoir flotté auprès du soleil et s'y être fait brûlé. Il se souvient maintenant, la mission Icarus 2 n'est jamais revenue sur terre…

- Je suis un clone ? »

La femme rigole et ça lui tape sur les nerfs, elle fait le tour de son corps nu, inspectant il ne sait quoi mais attend patiemment qu'elle s'explique.

- Non. Ne savez-vous pas que la loi de 2324 a mis hors la loi cette pratique ? Ho j'oubliais vous avez été déclaré mort en 2274… »  
- Hein ? »  
- Votre première mort, lieutenant Mace a eu lieu en septembre 2274 lors de la disparition des écrans radars d'Icarus 2. Mais la question qui me hante est comment êtes-vous arrivé ici, en 2527 ? »  
- Je… ne sais pas. »

Elle implique donc qu'il est mort une seconde fois ? Peut-être avait-ce un rapport avec la chevelure brune qui hante ses pensées. Un bip suraigu le fait sursauter et une sensation désagréable au possible lui indique que le tube s'est enlevé tout seul. Sa première réaction est de toucher la plaie ou ce qu'il croyait être une plaie, car ce qu'il découvre est une plaque de métal.

- La plaque micro biotechnologique a été implantée à tous les êtres humains en 2402 afin de les protéger de l'influence du soleil, mais c'était déjà trop tard… »  
- A quoi elle sert ? »  
- Attendons que votre ami se rétablisse, lui aussi. »  
- Mon… ami ? »  
- Le jeune et brillant physicien Robert Capa. Il est dans l'autre pièce. »

Capa ? Le Capa de la mission Icarus 2 ? Sans prendre le soin de se couvrir, car il est d'avis que la donzelle l'a vu nu assez longtemps et qu'il n'est pas le premier homme qu'elle voit dans cette tenue, pour se préoccuper des bonnes mœurs ; il se dirige vers la porte qui ressemble étrangement au sas d'Icarus. Devant sa présence le blindage s'écarte lui permettant de pénétrer une autre salle d'incubation. Au milieu du liquide bleu une chevelure sombre volète et pendant un moment il a l'impression d'avoir vu ce spectacle ailleurs. Ainsi, la personne à qui il pense sans arriver à savoir qui elle est, serait ce petit merdeux de physicien ! Génial !

- Ce n'est pas mon ami ! »  
- Vous en êtes sûr ? Je l'ai trouvé hier devant la porte du fort, les yeux vides de toute émotion, la seule chose qu'il a su me dire fut votre nom. Il tenait votre corps si fermement que j'ai dû l'assommer pour vous transporter tous les deux à l'intérieur. »

Quoi ? Mais ça n'a aucun sens ! Capa et lui ne s'étaient jamais réellement appréciés. Soit ils avaient eu les mêmes préoccupations et au travail ils avaient été sur la même longueur d'ondes, mais en dehors… il lui avait assez fichu son poing en travers du visage pour simplement se défouler…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »  
- Je l'ignore… C'est comme si il avait perdu toute envie de vivre… J'ignore s'il est conscient ou s'il est dans une sorte de coma dont je ne sais rien. »  
- Je crois qu'il m'a avoué être presque autiste… je sais plus quand il m'a dit ça. »  
- Ceci expliquerait cela, votre mort a dû être un choc trop violent pour sa conscience, elle a dû se fracturer pour le protéger. »  
- Croyez-moi, ma mort aurait justement dû le réjouir ! »

La femme le regarde comme si elle sait quelque chose dont il ignore tout, il y a tellement dans ce regard bleu vert qu'il ne sait quoi en conclure. Elle sourit simplement, un peu rêveuse puis elle le tire en dehors de la pièce.

- Vous devez avoir faim, pour lors nous ne pouvons rien faire pour lui, l'ordinateur essaye de reconstruire les zones cérébrales endommagées, ça peut prendre encore quelques jours. »  
- Je suis mort de quoi ? »  
- Je dirais que vous avez été attaqué par l'évolution de ce que vous appeliez en votre temps puma. »  
- Un puma ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas de cicatrice ? »  
- Le liquide bleu est un placenta de synthèse enrichi en particules d'oxygènes, il régénère les tissus et permet au patient de respirer comme à l'air libre… C'est mon invention. »  
- Vous êtes toubib ? »  
- A peu de chose près… »

Manger, dormir, essayer de se souvenir dans cette base souterraine où il ne voit pas le temps passer est un supplice. Il évite la femme car elle ne répond pas à ses questions et après s'être fracturé trois phalanges en frappant un mur du laboratoire excédé par le silence dérangeant, il s'est isolé dans la chambre de Capa. Il se souvient, l'eau est la seule chose qui ait pu le calmer et voir la chevelure du brun flotter lui rappelle le roulis des vagues… Il ne comprend pas pourquoi Capa a sombré dans cet état à cause de sa mort, il ne sait pas répondre à l'interrogation qui le hante, que faisait-il avec le physicien ? Pourquoi des images de cet homme viennent se perdre dans son crâne, des sourires, des regards perçants, des gestes qu'il qualifierait de tendres… Jamais il n'a vu Capa de cette manière sur Icarus 2, alors cela voulait-il dire que ces images qui arrivaient sans crier gare venaient de sa seconde vie ? Qui est Capa maintenant pour lui ? Il l'ignore...

La base marche à peu près comme Icarus, il y a un grand jardin à oxygène qui est éclairé par une sorte d'organisme bioluminescent, il se plait à regarder les parois de l'endroit changer de couleur lorsqu'il pénètre le sanctuaire et que l'organisme réagit à sa présence. Le bleu passe par des nuances irisées roses, violettes, jaunes et vertes... Ça ressemble aux éclats de lumières que les télescopes appliquent sur les clichés des nébuleuses. Il garde le nez levé sur ce ciel étranger qui ne cesse de muer de couleurs en couleurs sous son regard contemplatif. Ce jardin intérieur abrite quelques animaux à cause de sa grande superficie, il y a des oiseaux aux couleurs vives qui chassent les insectes pollinisateurs afin de garder une biodiversité digne de ce nom. Une abeille passe devant son regard hébété. Il n'en a jamais vu que dans les bases de données car elles ont totalement disparu de la planète un peu avant sa naissance et c'est avec plaisir qu'il découvre son bourdonnement et sa tâche. Il suit ses déplacements comme un enfant, l'observant butiner les fleurs et polliniser d'une façon bien plus naturelle que les robots qu'ils ont employé dans son temps. Ses doigts glissent le long des branchages et des pétales tandis qu'il avance dans ce jardin d'Éden... Il y a des arbres fruitiers qu'il n'a vu qu'en photo car le climat austère de son ancien monde les avait tous décimés, il sent des odeurs qu'il n'a jamais connues de son existence. Son bras se lève dans les airs, il attrape un drôle de fruit dont il ne sait rien qu'il cueille avec curiosité, ce n'est pas une poire, encore moins une pomme, c'est ovale, un peu plat sur la partie inférieure, il ignore si la peau d'un dégradé de verts et de oranges se mange, mais lorsque son nez glisse contre celle-ci, douce et lisse l'odeur qu'il s'en dégage le fait saliver. Le fruit possède une chair jaune et sucrée succulente à souhait, il n'a jamais eu de telles saveurs en bouche, lorsque les hivers sont devenus permanents, les aliments capables de survivre au grand froid et au maque de soleil sont devenus répétitifs et peu gouteux.  
Une étiquette sur l'arbre attire son regard, il peut y lire le nom du fruit qu'il tient entre sa main et ceci est une mangue. Un sourire discret glisse sur ses lèvres nappées de jus car quoi qu'il se soit passé, Icarus n'avait pas totalement raté sa mission, n'est-ce pas ? Il veut sortir et voir le monde de dehors, mais pour lors la femme insiste à ce qu'il attende le réveil de Capa avant de faire quoi que ce soit. C'est pour cette seule et unique raison qu'il erre dans les corridors sans but, observant le recycleur d'eau pendant des heures, marchant au milieu de ce jardin en examinant chaque fleur et fruits qu'il n'a jamais vu de sa vie, lisant le journal de bord de Sam lorsqu'elle est occupée ailleurs ou l'aidant à réparer un quelconque dispositif en panne. A part la longueur des journées qu'il ne voit pas s'écouler, il se sent bien dans la base, il est simplement étonné de voir que Sam est la seule présence humaine de l'édifice.

- Pas faim ? »  
- Pas vraiment. Je vais... »

La femme incline la tête, délaissant le sujet de la nourriture, bien qu'habitué à ces repas lyophilisés, Mace ne ressent pas réellement l'envie de manger en la regardant. Le gout du fruit est encore imprégné dans ses papilles gustatives et après un tel flot de sensations et de gouts, consommer ce genre de met ne sera qu'un gâchis ; de plus, depuis son réveil, il a du mal à manger comme si quelque chose le stressait. Lorsqu'il ne erre pas sans réelle motivation, il est assis auprès de Capa qu'il observe avec attention, c'est d'ailleurs là où il se rend à présent. Assis dans un fauteuil, il lit, parfois il raconte ce qu'il a vu, il décrit avec attention le jardin en pensant que Corazon aurait été honorée de s'en occuper.

- J'ai mangé un truc... ça s'appelle... mangue, ouai ça porte un nom bizarre, mais c'était super bon, je pense que tu aimeras. »

Lorsqu'il redonne son attention à l'homme dans le caisson parfois il voit des perles transparentes flotter au milieu du liquide bleu, ça ressemble à ces gadgets soi-disant déstressant dans lequel un liquide plus lourd et coloré flotte dans un récipient rempli d'un liquide incolore, il suffit alors de retourner l'objet pour voir le liquide sirupeux s'étioler en fines goutes qui cheminent lentement vers le bas à travers un parcours simpliste. Ces perles transparentes sont magnifiques et parfois il suit l'une d'entre elles du bout du doigt sachant très bien ce que c'est. Capa pleure dans son sommeil profond, il voit le visage lisse se transformer devant ses yeux impuissants et son sommeil s'agiter. Parfois il semble parler mais il articule difficilement. Ses lèvres cette fois font de grands mouvements et en prêtant attention il peut voir son nom se former sur les lèvres du brun. Il est surpris lorsque le corps du physicien se jette contre la paroi et que deux yeux bleus et hagards le toisent.

- Sam ?! Sam, c'est Capa il est réveillé ! »

Il panique un peu en s'apercevant que l'homme cogne contre la vitre comme un forcené tout en l'observant avec appréhension. Lorsque la paroi lâche, le corps du génie tombe entre ses bras éclaboussant de liquide bleu tout sur son passage. Il ressert ses bras autour du corps qui tousse puis il se penche essayant d'attraper un linge afin de sécher l'homme et l'aider à se relever, mais il s'écroule à terre comme une poupée désarticulée.

- Mace... Mace... »

L'homme crie son nom comme un acharné, c'est bien avec peine que Sam arrive à l'arracher de ses bras car l'homme se cramponne à lui comme un nouveau-né désespéré. Lorsqu'elle lui somme de sortir afin de permettre à Capa de se calmer il se redresse et se recule, gardant les yeux braqués dans ceux du physicien qui semble agonir de douleur. Une chair de poule prend d'assaut son corps aussi il décide de se retourner et courir hors de la chambre car cette détresse lui fait peine à voir et qu'il ne sait toujours pas pourquoi Robert Capa semble tenir autant à lui.

- Il est calmé, j'ai dû le mettre dans un sommeil artificiel pour qu'il ne se fasse pas du mal, il était en train de revivre ta mort en boucle, j'ai été obligé de lui effacer ces souvenirs-là. »  
- Quand est-ce qu'il sera de nouveau conscient ? »  
- Demain ou après-demain le temps que sa mémoire rétrospective soit complètement purgée de cet évènement. Mace, n'essayez pas de le lui remémorer d'accord ? »  
- Promis. »

Ça ne l'arrange pas vraiment, mais si c'est pour le bien du physicien, il n'y fera aucunement allusion, il y a d'autres moyens pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé et d'où provenaient les images qu'il voyait en rêve ou bien tout éveillé.

Lorsqu'il sort de sa chambre, son être entier reste médusé par la mélodie qu'il entend provenir depuis le couloir sud, en s'approchant furtivement, il voit Sam dans une tenue décontractée assise sur une saute de table d'auscultation, la machine qui surveille son état de santé est accrochée à l'arrière de sa nuque lui remémorant la désagréable sensation qu'il a senti lorsque le tube s'est détacher de ses connections neuronales. Sam chantonne, son mollet blanc court dans le vide dans un mouvement de balancier qui happe son regard. Voilà longtemps qu'il n'a pas désiré une femme comme il le fait à présent. La jolie blonde lâche son écran particulier puis redresse la tête le surprenant dans son examen bien trop poussé pour ne pas être compris et su. Depuis combien de temps est-elle seule dans cette base sans présence masculine ? La langue du mécanicien glisse sur ses lèvres bien malgré lui et avant qu'il ne prenne la poudre d'escampette, la femme détache sa chevelure blonde qui vient tomber en une pluie d'or sur ses épaules dénudées. La bonne résolution de l'ingénieur se fait la malle aussi il se décroche de son mur puis s'avance ordonnant à la porte de se refermer derrière lui. Combien ? Une petite semaine qu'il pourrissait dans cette galerie souterraine auprès d'une femme bien trop belle pour qu'il n'y pense pas jour et nuit. Mace veut que son crâne se taise, un moment d'Éden dans son enfer personnel...

- Tu veux quelque chose ? »

Sam referme l'écran miniature puis se redresse le regard soudainement rétrécit, la femme échappe comme une eau vive insaisissable à sa main qui se referme, sa chevelure flotte devant son regard bleu captivé, elle sent l'odeur du blé chaud... Sam ne l'a jamais tutoyé avant aujourd'hui mais il ne s'en formalise pas au contraire, il sourit en la dévisageant.

- Ça fait combien de temps que tu es toute seule ici ? »

La femme s'immobilise, les filaments dorés ne voguent plus derrière elle comme un traine enchanteresse, à la place ils retombent sans vie le long de son dos. Le bleu de son regard se fait voilé et là il sait qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire.

- Trop longtemps... »  
- Il s'appelait comment ? »

Sam incline la tête jetant un regard en arrière en sa direction, elle se tient droite fière comme toujours malgré la douleur qui berce son âme. Ses yeux se noient lentement et tout à coup une perle saline glisse le long de sa joue.

- Lucas. »

Mace ne sait pas quoi dire derrière ça, sa main glisse dans la chevelure d'or jusqu'au crâne de la femme qu'il attire entre ses bras. Sa joue glisse contre celle de Sam tandis que sa main droite caresse son front. Il sait ce que c'est, car lui aussi a aimé un jour. Elle s'appelait Lindsay, mais ça, il le gardera à jamais pour lui. C'est à la mort de son amie, de la fille avec qui il avait planifié faire sa vie qu'il s'était engagé dans l'armée, pour servir sa patrie, pour éviter qu'une nouvelle émeute ne fauche la vie d'une innocente... Il sait ce que c'est que de souffrir de l'absence de quelqu'un. Et tandis qu'il se rapproche, Mace se perd dans cette mer agitée qui l'observe religieusement. Ce n'est que lorsque ses lèvres ont trouvé celles de Sam qu'il la serre entre ses bras pour l'empêcher de fuir.

- Ce Lucas a eu beaucoup de chance... »  
- Moi aussi... »

Son sourire est doux, comme sa voix, Mace tend la main vers Sam qui l'attrape après une seconde d'hésitation, ça fait longtemps qu'elle n'a pas touché d'homme et la retrouvaille de cette proximité oubliée la remplit de liesse.

- Merci. »  
- De rien. C'était quoi cette chanson ? »  
- Lucas la chantonnait quand tout allait de travers, pourquoi ? »  
- Une sirène l'a chanté pour moi lorsque j'étais perdu. »

C'est idiot, mais ça la fait sourire, Mace n'a jamais été un pro avec les mots, la drague n'avait jamais été son fort, il préfère montrer son affection de ses gestes plutôt que par les mots, en attirant à nouveau Sam entre ses bras, il a un flash de lui avec quelqu'un d'autre entre les bras, quelqu'un qui lui manque... La sensation est si poignante qu'il a envie de pleurer car il pense que cette personne n'est autre que Lindsay. Perdant son visage dans la chevelure de miel Mace se souvient du sourire timide de son ex, il avait rencontré Lindsay au lycée et ne l'avait jamais quitté, elle fut sa cavalière lors du bal de fin d'année, elle fut son premier baiser, son premier grand amour et tandis qu'il sanglote au creux de ses bras, il raconte à Sam les quatre années qu'il a passé avec elle. C'est quelque chose qu'il peut lui dire car elle sait ce que c'est.

De l'autre côté du couloir sud, deux pieds s'encrent sur le sol, l'eau qui ruisselle de son corps mouille le dallage de fer en dessous de la plante de ses pieds. Le sol est froid, d'ailleurs ses membres engourdis réagissent en bougeant nerveusement. Ses bras se referment contre son torse, il sait, il l'a toujours su mais voir ce spectacle est un brise-cœur. Le talon de sa jambe d'appui fait demi-tour sur lui-même pour échapper à cette vision, les jambes dévalent le couloir avec empressement sans vraiment savoir où aller, le sol glissant à cause de l'eau est un véritable piège, mais il s'empresse vers ce qu'il croit être la sortie. La lumière discrète lui fait lever les yeux sur un drôle de ciel multicolore, un oiseau rouge et jaune s'envole comme phénix éclatant, le sol ferreux a fait place à un tapis de mousse et d'humus chaud et réconfortant. Il marche au milieu des arbres et plantes, émerveillé par le lieu, s'affairant à oublier ce qu'il a vu. C'est comme un paradis tropical sortant d'un livre de songes. Il s'arrête à l'intersection d'un chemin puis s'écroule dans la terre car ses jambes ne l'ont que trop porté. Il se sent fatigué et perdu... Il se souvient... il se souvient du sourire d'Harvey, de ses mots qu'il lui a susurré à l'oreille, il se souvient d'Icarus, de la mort de ses équipiers et de sa mort certaine, il se souvient avoir vu Mace congelé dans le liquide de refroidissement. Robert Capa est mort puis revenu à la vie, faveur offerte par le soleil lui-même. Il avait quitté le froid de l'espace pour la chaleur de la terre, celles de bras de Mace qu'il avait choisi parmi tous. Il se souvient de leur voyage en solitaires, des sourires de l'ingénieur, des bras puissants du militaire qui l'avait épaulé, aidé, aimé et maintenant ils s'étaient ouverts pour quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un à qui il parlait de son passé sans retenue...  
Dans ce paradis tropical, il a froid, un froid dévorant qui lui taillade les entrailles car Mace a trouvé ce qu'il cherchait : une femme et il ne peut rien faire contre ça.

- Il ne doit pas être bien loin ! »

Il entend des pas, des voix, il entend Mace courir entre les plantes en l'appelant, mais il ne daigne pas répondre. Il ignore depuis combien de temps il est allongé dans cette allée, mais il ne veut pas se relever, il ne veut pas lutter contre cette apathie qui le ronge.

- Capa ! »

Une main se saisit de son bras, la force du militaire le soulève de terre comme un poids mort, le mouvement fait bouger son visage et pendant un laps de temps assez court il voit ce visage qui hante son esprit. Il se souvient... il se souvient des chats, des cris, du sang et de la mort de Mace. Il se souvient l'avoir serré entre ses bras et avoir demandé la mort. Est-ce son enfer ? Voir l'homme qu'il a réussi finalement à aimer, en aimer une autre ? Lorsque la main le lâche, il ne fait rien pour ne pas retomber comme un jouet brisé sur le sol car il n'a ni la volonté, ni l'envie de rester assis. Mace est agenouillé vers lui, il sent sa main dans sa chevelure, il entend sa voix, mais tout est si lointain, ce qu'il entend distinctement est le cri que l'homme a poussé lorsque le félin l'a blessé à mort.

- Tu... tu es mort ! »

Mace se recule, il observe Sam avec interrogation car elle a dit avoir ôté ce souvenir de la boite crânienne du physicien, vraisemblablement, elle a raté son coup car elle est aussi étonnée que lui.

- Visiblement non ! Aller Roby debout. »

La voix de Mace est légère, elle plaisante comme si il parlait à un enfant. Il emploie le surnom que lui a offert sa sœur comme si de rien n'était, comme si jamais ils ne s'étaient jamais rapprochés, comme si... tout ceci n'avait existé que dans sa tête. Comme si jamais il ne l'avait embrassé ! Il laisse Mace le prendre dans ses bras et le porter hors de l'insolite jardin qu'il observe sans relâche de sa tête pendante. Le ciel est nébuleux comme son cœur, en fermant les yeux, il sent les larmes perler sur son visage. Jamais il n'aurait dû revenir de ce voyage sans retour. Il était parti sans crainte de mourir car c'était pour sauver sa planète, sa terre, sa famille, sauver une vie qui ne serait jamais sienne. Robert avait toujours su qu'il n'avait pas sa place parmi les gens, il n'avait trouvé qu'un endroit pour être enfin complet et ça avait été dans les bras de l'astre brulant. Dans la mort... il avait compris le sens de la vie.


	8. Chapter 8

Daeamon, merci pour cette nouvelle review, ça fait plaisir de voir que tu suis toujours l'histoire. Pour Mace ça rassure, en même temps vu que les personnages ne sont pas exploités à fond, ça laisse une grande marge d'action.

* * *

**Another Earth**

**8**

* * *

Mace avait encore passé sa journée dans les jardins, il se plaisait à regarder le faux ciel s'illuminer à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait et ça semblait le détendre. Sam lui avait demandé d'attendre le rétablissement de Capa avant de pouvoir le voir et lui parler, aussi il était resté dans son coin avec ses interrogations et ses fragments de mémoire attendant patiemment qu'il ait le feu vert de la part de Sam afin de combler les trous qui subsistaient. Lorsqu'il eut faim, il se dirigea vers les quartiers communs mais s'arrêta net en voyant Sam dans le couloir menant vers la salle des machines. Il lui fait un signe de tête afin de la saluer et de l'interpeller, puis n'y tenant plus il pose la question qui lui brule les lèvres.

- Il va bien ? »

Sam relève la tête de son écran portable, elle soupire puis incline le visage vers le militaire car cette question ne veut strictement rien dire.

- Si tu parles de sa forme physique, ça va très bien, à part son cerveau. »  
- C'est-à-dire ? »  
- C'est-à-dire que ma machine ne peut rien faire contre un cerveau de cette envergure… cependant il s'en sort pas trop mal. Heureusement que c'est toi qui est mort, car jamais je n'aurais pu ramener une intelligence aussi développée dans sa globalité. »

Mace rigole, c'était un fait avéré, on n'appelait pas Capa le petit génie pour rien. La phrase de Sam aurait pu le peiner, mais en face du physicien il ne faisait pas du tout le poids, ça aussi c'était un fait avéré. Pas qu'il se trouvait idiot, loin de là, mais il savait qu'il avait toujours été un élève moyen, voir médiocre dans certaines matières. S'il n'y avait pas eu la mécanique pour le réconcilier avec l'apprentissage, il n'aurait rien fait de très glorieux de sa petite vie. Son diplôme, il l'avait eu à l'armée c'était à cette entité qu'il devait le fait d'avoir trouvé sa place et par extension à la femme qu'il avait aimé.

- Je peux le voir ? »  
- Oui, il est sous calmant par contre, vas-y en douceur. »  
- Ok ! »

L'homme avance à grandes enjambées, il a un cadeau pour Capa, aussi il est plutôt de bonne humeur car bientôt il sera à nouveau complet, se trainer des trous dans sa mémoire l'exaspère au plus haut point. En pénétrant la chambre du petit génie, il n'est pas surpris de ne pas le trouver dans son lit, mais debout à côté de l'aide médicale robotique. A coup sûr, il est entré dans l'intelligence de la machine afin de la disséquer scientifiquement…

- Alors ? »  
- Il est formidable, je n'imaginais pas que le futur puisse avoir tant de choses à m'apprendre. »  
- Futur ? »  
- Tu te rappelles pas ? »  
- En fait, c'est pour ça que je viens te voir, je suis mort, comme tu le sais et le processus a quelques effets comment dire… indésirables, comme l'amnésie partielle. Je me souviens bien de tout ce qu'on a vécu sur Icarus, mais cette histoire de seconde vie… je ne pige pas trop. Qu'est-on l'un pour l'autre et comment on est passé de je te fous sur la gueule par ce que ta tête me revient pas… à ça… »

Mace le pointe du doigt, il doit faire allusion à sa réaction excessive face à la mort du militaire… ainsi donc Mace ne se souvient plus. Quelque part son coéquipier est soulagé par le fait que l'homme ne le dénigre pas juste à cause de la présence féminine, mais par ce qu'il a oublié les moments qu'ils ont vécus ensemble. Robert a l'occasion de lui rappeler le temps qu'ils ont passé tous les deux, mais le doit-il ? Doit-il dire à cet homme qu'ils étaient proches au point de se toucher, de se désirer et de s'embrasser ? Idiotie, Mace ne le croirait pas, impossible ! Ils sont des inconnus et à ce stade il ne peut rien avouer de tout cela. Par ailleurs, il a peur qu'en le disant ça ne change pas grand-chose au présent car à voir le militaire joyeux comme aujourd'hui, le physicien se dit que son ami mérite mieux qu'un petit génie dont tout le monde se fichait éperdument. Détournant le visage, il retourne à la contemplation de la machine.

- Lorsqu'on est tous morts, le soleil m'a permis de vivre la vie que je lui avais sacrifiée, il m'a demandé de choisir une personne de l'équipage pour la ramener avec moi à la maison. Théoriquement, j'étais le seul à devoir mourir car je devais lancer la bombe manuellement, vous auriez dû tous rentrer, toi, Corazon, Cassie, Trey, Kaneda et Searle, vous auriez dû rentrer et voir le soleil baigner la Terre comme dans les vieux films cinématographiques, mais ma décision, mon erreur a précipité tout le monde dans la mort. Deux dernières chances valaient mieux qu'une, c'était juste de la logique, mais jamais je n'avais imaginé qu'Icarus 1 ait pu échouer à cause d'un sabotage, je n'ai pas pensé une seconde que ce choix nous tuerait tous. J'avais honte… »  
- De tous, tu m'as choisi, pourquoi ? »  
- Parce que tu n'as pas pu dire au revoir aux tiens à cause de moi, parce que toi aussi tu étais prêt à donner ta vie pour que ça marche. Tu t'es jeté dans le liquide de refroidissement en sachant ce qui allait t'arriver. Tu savais que ça allait te tuer, mais le peu de jus que tu as redonné à Icarus m'a permis de lancer la bombe, de sauver la Terre. On n'a pas toujours été sur la même longueur d'onde, mais toi et moi, on avait ça en commun, la volonté de changer les choses au péril de nos vies. Tu es devenu le choix le plus judicieux. »

Il avait essayé de comprendre le choix du petit génie et en était arrivé aux mêmes conclusions, ainsi donc, il l'avait choisi à cause de leurs ressemblances sans prendre en compte leurs différences et le fait que Mace ne lui ait pas fait de cadeau durant tout le voyage. Il y avait quelque chose d'angélique dans ce gamin… Dommage qu'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte pendant la mission, il aurait été plus sympa avec le benjamin de l'équipage.

- Merci. »  
- Pas de quoi… Tu m'avais demandé pourquoi je n'avais pas choisi Cassie et sincèrement, je n'étais moi-même pas certain de la réponse, mais une chose est sûre, c'est que j'ai fait le choix le plus judicieux, car sans toi, je serais mort rapidement. »  
- Que veux-tu dire ? »  
- Tu te souviens pas dehors, les morts, la fin du monde que l'on a connu ? »

Le visage de Mace devient blême, lorsque le militaire reprend des couleurs et qu'il reconnait ce regard fougueux et colérique, Capa se recule manquant de faire tomber une table de soin. Il ignore si il doit avoir peur de cet homme qui n'hésitait pas à lui en mettre une rien que pour se calmer, il ignore qui il a réellement en face de lui. Pendant une fraction de seconde le militaire s'étonne de son comportement, avant de sortir de sa chambre à grandes enjambées et hurler le nom de la femme. Cette Sam est le seul être humain qu'ils ont vu depuis le début de leur périple ; connaissant le caractère du militaire, il le suit, car cette femme devra répondre à leurs interrogations.

- C'est vrai ça, ils sont morts là-haut ? C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas que je sorte ? Il s'est passé quoi ! Répond ! »

La scientifique est assise sur un fauteuil, elle lisait un livre qu'elle referme lentement pour offrir son attention au militaire qui braille comme un malade. Il avait oublié ça, la voix portante de Mace lorsqu'il se mettait à hurler sur lui ou sur Harvey. Le souvenir de cet homme lui donne la nausée, à bien y réfléchir, Capa n'avait offert sa confiance qu'à un type d'hommes bien particulier, malgré que Mace avait démontré un cœur généreux et aimant, il n'en restait pas moins un homme colérique et quelque peu imprévisible.

- J'attendais le réveil de Capa pour n'avoir à raconter ça qu'une fois, maintenant prend une bonne bouffée d'oxygène et calme-toi, sinon je te jure que je te balance un dose de calmant pour cheval, compris ?! Je n'accepte pas du tout ce genre de comportement ici ! »

La belle blonde jette son livre sur une table basse, les sourcils froncés en deux lignes menaçantes, elle fait signe aux deux hommes de prendre place en face d'elle, puis sa main vient jouer avec sa chevelure.

- Icarus2 a réussi sa mission, le soleil a été relancé et tout le monde a cru que la Terre avait été sauvée, mais ça n'a été que le début de catastrophes dont même la science n'avait jamais rêvées… »  
- Les tachyons ? »  
- Les tachyons ? Oh Capa, c'était de belles histoires à dormir debout pour rassurer la population. On a joué avec des forces qui nous dépassaient grandement et on a payé le prix fort. Ta bombe devait relancer le soleil en créant un big bang, on n'a jamais pensé que celui-ci continuerait à officier pendant des années, des siècles même. Tu as distordu le temps et l'espace afin de le faire renaitre de ses cendres et c'est ça qu'il nous a renvoyé. L'été était magnifique, les gens heureux et puis il y a eu quelques cas isolés de cancers inconnus, des malformations que jamais le monde de la science n'avait répertorié, des oiseaux qui ont disparu du jour au lendemain par espèces entières, mais les relevés de la Nasa n'ont rien dévoilé de pertinent jusqu'à l'éruption solaire de 2203. Les autorités ont gardé cette trouvaille secrète car le soleil n'a pas envoyé des tachyons, mais un flot d'espace-temps en direction de la Terre. Les radiations ont touché une partie du Brésil et les gens ont tout bonnement disparu entre deux heures et deux heures quinze, heure locale. En fait, ils sont morts de vieillesse en quelques minutes d'exposition. »

Capa se souvient très bien de cet instant suspendu dans le temps, ça avait dû être quelques microsecondes pour tout à chacun, mais pour lui ça avait été des secondes et des minutes de symbiose avec le soleil. Il se rappelle la sensation de l'astre brulant rencontrant ses chairs. La suspension du temps, l'arrêt total de sensations, de peurs et d'angoisses pour laisser place à l'émerveillement, à la croyance pure et dure en quelque chose de plus puissant qui existait. Lorsqu'il écoute Sam, les mots de Pinebacker reviennent à sa mémoire, impossible de faire autrement que de se rappeler les avertissements de ce fou, fou ou touché par la férocité d'un dieu capable de tout pour se défendre ? Quelque part, Capa ne sait plus comment définir ce qu'il est aujourd'hui, est-il toujours un scientifique, ou croit-il enfin ?

- Lorsqu'on a su ce qui nous pendait au bout du nez, ils ont repris les recherches du projet Endymion, ils ont installé des plaques micro biotechnologiques dans tous les staffs médicaux et les gros bonnets de l'industrie, de la politique, les diplômés d'ingénieries afin de sauver l'espèce humaine. Jusqu'à ce que le prophète Pinebacker raconte à la population que le soleil était en train de les juger. Il y a eu tellement de morts, tellement de guerres pendant ces années sombres qu'à côté, les émeutes que vous avez connu n'ont été que bagatelles… Quand on a décidé d'offrir la puce à la population pour faire taire le courroux, il était déjà trop tard, ceux qui ne sont pas morts de vieillesse lors de la seconde vague d'éruptions solaires ont simplement évolué. Les gens sont devenus… différents. Les mutants ont décimé la population qui n'avait pas changé, les autres ont pris la direction de Mars où une base a été construite pour récupérer les hautes sphères des états et des pays. Nous autres, nous sommes restés coincés ici, les gens qui ont pu s'y réfugier se sont cachés sous terre, laissant la surface aux mutants. Il y a quatre-vingt ans, une autre vague plus puissante a terrassé la Terre, les mutants ont disparu de la surface de la planète atteignant certainement le dernier stade viable de l'humanité. La vague fut si puissante qu'elle traversa les terres et qu'elle décima tous les humains qui s'y étaient réfugiés, y compris Lucas. »  
- Mais ça voudrait dire que tu as plus de cent ans ? »  
- Presque trois cents. »  
- Comment c'est possible ? »  
- C'est un être synthétique. »

Sam hausse un sourcil, mais son sourire est doux. Elle est étonnée que Capa ait compris ce qu'elle est mais elle ne doute pas un seul instant de sa capacité à interpréter les faits. Elle sait qu'il est entré dans le système informatique de la base et sait ce qu'il y a vu.

- Les humains se sachant menacés ont créé des êtres cybernétiques. Je me suis portée volontaire pour stopper mon évolution. Les particules du soleil ne touchaient que l'ADN, la pierre, les constructions ne subissaient aucun dommage, alors on m'a changé. Je ne vieillis pas, je n'ai pas faim, pas soif, je ne mourrais pas… mais aujourd'hui je suis le dernier reliquat de ce qu'a été l'humanité. »  
- C'est quoi la zone morte, alors ? »  
- Bonne question Capa. Je viens de dire que les gens ont muté n'est-ce pas, qu'en est-il des animaux ? Une nouvelle race de primate est apparu en Afrique et tient toi bien, ils ont les mêmes caractéristiques que l'homme de Neandertal, c'est là que les scientifiques ont su… »

Capa ouvre de grands yeux étonnés, il a du mal à rester calme après cette révélation, Mace ne comprend rien du tout à ce qu'ils disent, mais attend patiemment qu'on daigne lui faire la version plus abordable pour son cerveau moyen. Et entre une machine et un génie, il se sent pour le coup très lent et très con. C'est Capa qui se retourne et qui en l'observant, se rend compte qu'il ne suit pas.

- Le soleil m'a dit qu'on avait gagné le droit de survivre, il m'a dit qu'en faisant preuve d'abnégation pour lui, il nous offrait une chance. Pinebacker pensait que le soleil était un dieu, un père et qu'on l'avait mis en colère. Imagine alors que nous ne sommes pas ses enfants, qu'il s'éteignait car il ne voulait pas de nous. Imagine qu'on ait tué ses enfants et qu'on ait investi la Terre qui ne nous appartenait pas. »  
- De quoi tu parles ? »  
- Tu sais qu'il y a eu plusieurs type d'évolutions de l'Homme, les scientifiques ont toujours été très confus lorsque l'homo sapiens et l'homo neanderthalensis ont été découvert car ils sont ressemblants mais très différents que ce soit morphologiquement ou dans leur façon de vivre. On a dit que l'homo sapiens avait éradiqué l'autre branche, ou qu'on l'avait intégré à notre race, mais des ossements découverts un peu avant ma naissance ont révélé une toute autre histoire. Il y a eu deux espèces totalement différentes sur Terre, nous et une autre forme de primate avancée, une espèce que l'on a détruite afin de s'approprier son territoire. Ces autres étaient beaucoup moins intelligents que nous, c'est nous qui avons inventé les armes, maitrisé le feu, eux ils vivaient en harmonie avec la terre, nous on l'a conquise ! On a tué les enfants du soleil et on a détruit la Terre à petit feu. Le soleil ne mourrait pas, c'était notre condamnation. »

Mace reste dubitatif et d'ailleurs si les faits ne s'enchevêtraient pas comme il faut, Capa le serait aussi, car ça veut dire une chose, l'homme moderne ne venait pas de cette planète. S'avouer extraterrestre avait quelque chose d'étrange car jamais il n'avait adhéré aux théories parlant de l'homme comme d'un consommateur de planètes habitables. Mais voilà, ils avaient détruit la Terre et maintenant ils avaient colonisé Mars… Capa ne pouvait pas faire autrement que d'accepter les faits.

- Alors, on n'est pas… Terrien ? C'est ça que vous insinuez ?! »  
- En effet. Bien après que la zone morte a été délimitée quelque chose a affolé tous les radars de la défense, un point en Afrique à quelques kilomètres de là où Lucy a été découverte. Ils ont envoyé un escadron de forces spéciales en reconnaissance. Avant d'avoir perdu tous contact avec les soldats, ils ont eu un communiqué étrange ainsi qu'une série de photos qui sont restés top secrets pendant des décennies. Au milieu du sable d'Ethiopie, une structure en métal soi-disant inconnu a émergée du sol lors des grands tremblements de terre, j'ai pu retrouver le dossier lorsque le monde s'est tu, j'aimerais vous le montrer. »

Capa est le premier debout, il sait par son langage corporel que le physicien a hâte de voir ce que Sam a pour eux ; Mace, lui, n'a pas tellement envie d'en savoir plus, car plus il écoute moins il comprend ce qui se passe. Il y a encore quelques heures, il pensait être revenu chez lui et que le monde en haut avait été sauvé… mais voilà qu'on lui dit que tout le monde était mort, qu'ils sont dans le futur, que le soleil a détruit le genre humain pour recréer la Terre d'i milliards d'années et qu'en plus il est un extraterrestre ! Pardonnez-le mais c'est bien trop pour son pauvre esprit ! Il pourrait bien y avoir le vaisseau mère alien dans le désert d'Ethiopie ou allons savoir quoi, pour lors il est hors de question qu'il y pense ! Cela dit le physicien qui s'était approché de l'écran principal revient en arrière pour le tirer dans sa course.

- Je vous présente, l'objet non identifié PX4598. Huit mètres de longueur, six de profondeur et huit de largeur, c'est immense et jamais on a su que c'était là… Les militaires qui l'ont approché sont morts instantanément après avoir rapporté une suite de symboles étranges. J'ai ici une capture d'écran. J'ai passé des années à décoder le message mais je n'ai pas réussi. Capa, tu veux y jeter un œil ? »

La tête brune se colle devant l'écran principal, une sorte d'écran plasma rétro à pleurer orne le bâtiment d'une série de glyphes orangés. Bien entendu que Capa a envie d'y jeter un œil, même si ce n'est pas de la physique quantique, le challenge de comprendre une langue si ancienne est trop important pour qu'il le laisse passer ! Quand Mace l'observe de ses yeux d'humain normal ce n'est qu'une combinaison de barres sans queue ni tête, comme si quelqu'un avait fait tomber une boite d'allumettes et c'était dit : tient, je vais en faire un alphabet ! Ça pourrait être une de ces vielles langues dont usait et abusait les films de science-fiction.

- On croirait du cunéiforme… »

Qu'est-ce qu'il disait, bientôt il entendrait les mots : prophétie maya ou égyptienne ou allons savoir quoi ! Mace soupire, il se laisse tomber dans le plus proche fauteuil ressassant ce qui vient d'être expliqué. Avec ça il n'a pas pu demander à Capa ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre.

- J'ai besoin d'espace, d'un article sur le langage cunéiforme de Mésopotamie, d'une base de données et de silence, je veux personne autour de moi, j'ai besoin de me concentrer. Je suis physicien, chimiste si vous voulez mais pas linguiste, ça va me prendre un temps fou. »  
- Tu es le seul à pouvoir le faire… »  
- Je sais. Du café, il y a du café ? »  
- Hum, Mace t'en apportera… je vais débrancher tout ce que je peux, pour te donner une plus grande vitesse de calcul. Mace ? Vient avec moi. »

Voir Mace suivre la femme est un mauvais moment à passer, il préfère retourner à sa tache afin de ne pas y penser. Au moins il se sent utile, au moins il se sent vivre, ce n'est peut-être pas la sensation inconnue qu'il a vécu avec l'ingénieur, mais c'est quelque chose de commun et de réconfortant. Il est utile pour le bien d'autrui, peut-être qu'il saura déchiffrer le message, peut-être qu'il pourra mener Mace et Sam là où ils sont vraiment attendus ? Il imagine ce que ça pourrait être de rentrer enfin chez lui. La maison… voilà qui était bien plus passionnant que de rester cloitrer ici ! Soudainement, il lève le nez au ciel même si il ne peut le voir d'ici, il se demande si le soleil voulait qu'il fasse ça, qu'il ramène l'humain d'où il venait ? C'est excitant ! Un sourire flottant sur les lèvres, il se met à briser le code, enfin, il essaye.

- Café ? »  
- Volontiers ! »  
- Une pause ? »

Capa regarde de droite et de gauche, Mace est passé par-là lui aussi, car on ne voit pas le temps s'écouler dans cet endroit, il sait maintenant que ça fait plus de douze heures que le petit génie a le nez collé contre son écran à faire défiler des caractères bizarres dont il ne comprend rien.

- Ça fait presque douze heures que tu es là-dessus, ça te fera pas de mal. Dans quelques jours tu t'habitueras au fait de ne pas voir le cycle du jour et de la nuit. »  
- Merci… »

Capa se frotte les yeux, il doit être fatigué d'avoir bossé comme un dingue depuis tout ce temps. Il tire de la poche de son vêtement une mangue qu'il tend au physicien

- Je voulais te la donner ce matin, mais avec tout ça… »  
- C'est quoi ? »  
- Un fruit, tu verras c'est délicieux. Je peux… te demander quelque chose ? »

Capa observe la mangue avec intérêt, un peu comme lui lors de sa première découvert ; il doit se demander si la peau se mange ou si c'est réellement comestible. Le physicien la secoue puis la coupe en deux avec un couteau qui lui semble familier.

- Ho, c'est vrai, il est à toi. »  
- A moi ? »  
- Hum. Tu veux savoir quoi ? »  
- Toi et moi, on est quoi au jour d'aujourd'hui ? »  
- Je ne sais pas, amis ? »

Pourquoi il ne croit pas un traitre mot de ce qui sort de ces lèvres étirées en un faux sourire ? Mace se demande si il ne loupe pas quelque chose de plus important, mais le bip du moniteur interrompt ses pensées, Capa a le nez dans son fruit, désintéressé par ce qui se trame derrière lui.

- C'est délicieux ! »

Ce sourire-là est vrai, il ne provoque pas un arrière-gout détestable dans la bouche du militaire, Mace sourit à Capa, sa main glisse dans la chevelure brune comme si il l'avait toujours fait. Pendant quelques secondes, le geste lui en rappelle d'autres. Il voit Capa sourire entre ses bras, il le voit se caler contre son torse sous la lumière diffuse de leur tente. Dans ses bras…

- Bordel, il n'y a aucune suite logique à ces symboles si ça se trouve ce n'est même pas du cunéiforme… Mace, si tu as besoin de rien d'autre je dois recommencer mes recherches. »  
- Je… on s'est embrassé ? »  
- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! »

Le ton est sec, il ne se remémore pas avoir déjà entendu le physicien faire montre d'une telle froideur, Mace se recule puis sort sans demander son reste car le cerveau du petit génie est déjà hors d'atteinte, plongé quelque part entre le premier et le second millénaire avant jésus christ. Il n'a pas d'image sur laquelle appuyer cette étrange sensation, mais son corps sait, la partie animale de son corps se souvient avoir embrassé le brun. En tournant dans le corridor est, il rentre dans Sam car il est trop bouleversé pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il fait ou, où il va.

- Je crois… je crois que j'ai violé Capa. »

Ses souvenirs sont de plus en plus confus, mais il a l'image de lui frappant le physicien, il le voit allongé dans l'herbe en train de pleurer, en train de rager sur la façon dont quelqu'un l'a traité. Il raconte des sévices qu'il croit dur comme fer avoir officiées.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »  
- Je l'ai violé, je m'en souviens ! Il a eu peur de moi toute à l'heure, il est distant, j'en suis persuadé ! »

Il marche de long en large chamboulé par ce qu'il vient d'en déduire car il n'est pas homme à être comme ça, il se connait un minimum malgré les coups durs à l'armée, il n'a jamais touché à l'un de ses camarades, il a flirté avec quelque femmes, il a même couché avec une petite adjudante mais il n'a jamais obligé qui que ce soit à passer dans son lit ! Pourtant… Pourtant il l'avait fait, il avait mis Capa dans son sac de couchage, il avait profité du fait que le petit génie soit une proie facile pour avoir ce qu'il voulait. Il était un monstre ! Jetant son crâne contre le mur le plus proche, le lieutenant pousse un cri rauque et guttural.

- Tu es sûr ? C'est rare de voir quelqu'un s'en faire autant pour une personne qui l'a violé, ça arrive mais dans des cas très extrêmes. Si c'est réellement le cas, Capa ne devrait théoriquement pas te fuir, une fois que le syndrome de Stockholm est mis en place, il est difficile de s'en défaire. »  
- La machine… »  
- N'a aucun effet sur la psyché de Robert, tu as vu comme moi qu'il se souvient de ta mort. »  
- Alors ? »  
- Alors ?! Soit tu ne l'as pas violé, soit il éprouve des sentiments forts pour toi qui font qu'il t'a pardonné… Tu devrais lui en parler. »

Capa l'aimerait ? Il ne s'en souvient pas, il n'a pas de souvenir précis lui indiquant que Robert lui a dit ces mots-là, mais il ne peut oublier ce regard qui l'observe, ce bleu qui le suit, qui espère et qui contient un flot incroyable de non-dits. C'est pire encore de se servir de quelqu'un qui l'aime pour… Mace n'arrive pas à croire qu'il a pu faire une chose pareille. Dégouté, le militaire tourne les talons puis s'en va se cloitrer dans sa chambre car il doit se souvenir, car il doit tirer ça au clair !


	9. Chapter 9

Daeamon, merci pour ta review, ça fait chaud au cœur ! Le film ne donnant pas assez de leste pour une fic slash en plusieurs chapitres j'ai du innover. J'ai de la chance le futur permet de lâcher son imagination un max et de cette dernière je n'en manque pas !

* * *

**Another Earth**

**9**

* * *

- Capa ? »

Il ignore l'heure qu'il est mais Mace doit présenter ses excuses au physicien car il n'a pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit sans éprouver envers lui-même une aversion prononcée. Pénétrant la salle principale, il s'aperçoit que l'homme n'est pas devant son écran et ça lui parait fort suspicieux. Si Capa avait pris une pause, il l'aurait trouvé devant la machine à café, hors, il était passé devant avant d'arriver dans la salle principale. Le silence est consternant, Mace jette un coup d'œil aux alentours après avoir observé avec plus d'intérêt les différents clichés de cette langue inconnue. Il y a des feuilles de papier disséminées en pagaille sur le sol décorées d'essais semble-t-il infructueux de traduction, mais aucun petit génie n'est là pour lui répondre. Après un frisson désagréable qui lui descend le long de dos Mace fait marche arrière, puis se dirige à grands pas vers la chambre de Robert. Peut-être qu'il s'était senti fatigué et avait pris un peu de repos, ça ne ressemblait pas à Capa, car lorsqu'il était plongé dans quelque chose il en oubliait de manger et de dormir, mais c'était l'un des seuls endroits où il pouvait bien se rendre ! Mais là encore le vide est la seule réponse à l'appel du mécanicien...  
Mace s'inquiète, le lit n'a pas été défait, Capa n'est pas venu se coucher, alors où peut-il être ?! Après être sorti de la chambre, le militaire court dans les couloirs, il n'y a plus qu'une destination possible ! Lorsque la porte s'ouvre devant lui, il pénètre les jardins en criant le nom de son ancien collègue afin qu'il puisse l'entendre qu'importe sa localisation. Quelques oiseaux s'envolent apeurés par cet éclat de voix, le ciel devient d'un vert menaçant mais à part ça Capa ne lui répond pas. L'organisme bio-luminescent baisse la puissance de son étincellement lorsqu'il reste debout sans faire aucun bruit, Mace ne les a jamais vu comme un possible danger, mais la couleur n'annonce rien de bon, aussi il fait attention de ne pas les importuner ou de leur faire peur lorsqu'il parcourt les jardins. Mace commence à s'alarmer et c'est avec angoisse qu'il sort de son sanctuaire et s'en va à la rencontre de Sam qui doit être dans le laboratoire numéro deux. Lorsqu'il entre la pièce blanche, il cligne des yeux car la lumière est à son maximum, la femme, ou plutôt le robot, ou il ne sait comment la qualifier joue avec sa chevelure en chantonnant. Elle relève la tête de son écran lorsqu'il se racle la gorge, pas très à l'aise car elle ne porte pas sa combinaison de médecin coutumière, mais a revêtu une robe fine et semi-transparente.

- Mace ? »  
- Désolé de te... enfin de t'interrompre, mais tu n'aurais pas vu Roby ? »  
- Non, il n'est pas dans la salle principale ? »  
- J'en viens et j'ai vérifier sa chambre ainsi que les jardins, il n'est nul part ! »  
- Tu as été vérifier la chambre principale, celle de l'AI ? Capa aime bien passer du temps à la décortiquer, il voulait lui donner parole, il me semble. »

Mace pense soudainement à Icarus II, il est vrai qu'un ordinateur gère tout de la base militaire, de la distribution de l'eau et de l'air, à la surveillance médicale, en passant par la sécurité et les yeux optiques cachés dans les murs permettant aux portes de s'ouvrirent sans qu'ils n'aient besoin d'appuyer sur un bouton. Mace n'a aucun égard pour ce genre de chose, il est doué en mécanique mais ne verra jamais autre chose que des microprocesseurs, des vis et des soudures en lieu et place de ces entités. Capa lui, avait toujours traité Icarus comme un membre de l'équipage, il parlait avec elle, s'occupait de ses sentiments et discutait philosophie en sa compagnie. Mace à chaque fois qu'il lui avait adressé la parole, ça n'avait été que pour savoir si quelque chose clochait dans le système, si il restait assez d'oxygène, ou si le taux de réussite de la mission n'avait pas baissé à cause des derniers évènements... Alors oui, il aurait pu y penser mais ça n'avait pas survolé son esprit. Lorsqu'il se retourne pour se diriger vers le sas et prendre le chemin de la chambre principale, la lumière rouge du système de sécurité le met en alerte.

- Pourquoi ça clignote ? »

Sam soupire, elle relève le nez de ses analyses puis observe le voyant rouge qui clignote au-dessus de sa tête, elle a un moment de latence puis elle se redresse le long de sa chaise soudainement alerter par le signal. Sa première réaction est de pianoter sur son écran tactile.

- Il a dû pénétrer le système de sécurité, il est sorti ou bien quelque chose est entré... Mais vu qu'il n'y a pas d'alarme, je parierais plus pour une sortie non autorisée. »  
- Sorti ? Ce n'est pas dangereux pour lui dehors ? »  
- Pourquoi je m'évertue à vous garder ici ? Ce n'est pas par plaisir ! La nouvelle race de primate étend sa zone de territoire, ils ont colonisé l'Amérique depuis quelques années et sont très dangereux ! Tu devrais en savoir quelque chose ! »

Comment ? Mace fronce les sourcils, il est mort du à la blessure fatale qu'un animal sauvage lui a infligée, alors quoi ? Il ne se souvenait pas avoir croisé un primate savant et dangereux ! De toute façon avec sa cervelle qui déconnait, il n'avait pas vraiment de souvenir précis de son passé récent. Si il avait vu King Kong en soubrette chanter "Happy Birthday to you Mister President" il n'en saurait rien ! Pourtant sa main gauche se pose sur son épaule droite où tout à coup il a cru sentir la présence de lèvres. Une sorte de fantôme du passé qui s'est saisit de son être entier qui frissonne d'un certain plaisir ou déplaisir, il n'en est pas certain ! Le militaire inspire profondément plus bloque son émoi, il n'a pas le loisir de se laisser distraire par sa mémoire car il est trop inquiet pour son camarade ! Ses yeux gris bleu dirigés vers le voyant rouge Mace peste soudainement.

- Tout ça c'est ma faute ! »

N'écoutant pas Sam qui lui interdit de sortir sans avoir pris un kit de protection solaire et anti-radiations ainsi qu'une arme, il se précipite dans les étages supérieurs car si jamais il arrivait quelque chose à Capa, il ne pourrait pas se le pardonner ! Il devrait considérer un peu plus la peur irraisonnée qui fait battre son cœur, mais il n'en a pas le loisir, ce qu'il veut, c'est s'assurer que le brun va bien et qu'il lui présente ses excuses au plus tôt. Il ne peut changer le passé, ce qui est fait est fait, mais au moins il peut essayer de s'absoudre ! Même si ça n'enlève en rien la cruauté de son acte de toute façon impardonnable. Lorsque la porte du dernier sas s'ouvre, la chaleur le terrasse, il doit être pas loin de midi et l'astre solaire est à son zénith. Protégeant ses yeux de son bras gauche, il essaye de discerner quelque chose dans cette fournaise. La chaleur qui se réverbère fait onduler le sol, comme dans un désert aride, pourtant à ce qu'il en sait ils sont à quelque quinze kilomètres de Colombus en Géorgie ! Les vaguelettes de chaleur brute ne peuvent empêcher son cœur de se broyer devant le spectacle désolant qui lui fait face… Il y a des cadavres de soldats qui jonchent le sol, des reliquats du passé qui témoignent de la véracité des dires de Sam, le monde qu'il a connu, qu'il a aimé et a voulu protéger, a disparu… Tous ces gens… sont morts !  
Son corps a un mouvement de recul bien malgré lui et sa botte militaire écrase le crâne d'un squelette juste derrière lui. Il n'a pas pour habitude de perdre son calme lorsqu'il est en terrain hostile mais ce qu'il vient de comprendre, ce qu'il sait maintenant lui déclencherait bien une crise de panique. Il ne reste plus de l'humanité qu'un robot, un autiste et lui ! Il ne peut s'empêcher de s'excuser auprès de ce qui a été jadis un des siens dont il voit la plaque luire sous le soleil. Où est la sienne ? Il n'en sait rien. Il s'en préoccuperait bien, quoi que maintenant il n'y a plus aucune famille à prévenir de sa mort, une identification de sa dépouille serait futile, il préfère ne pas penser à sa famille, il doit trouver Roby.

- Capa ? »

Une silhouette humaine attire tout à coup son regard, en se rapprochant il reconnait le forme du physicien et Mace sent sa crispation de faire moindre. Le jeune homme est agenouillé dans la terre desséchée, lorsqu'il est enfin assez près de son coéquipier, il discerne une tache rouge et obscure s'étendre sur le sol craquelé. Il n'a pas à chercher plus loin pour comprendre où est-ce qu'ils sont très exactement. Le militaire tombe à genoux aux côtés de Capa, ses doigts courent sur la flaque de sang séché qu'il a laissé en mourant entre les bras du petit génie. Voilà donc où il était mort ? C'était étrange de se poser cette question. Lorsque ses doigts effleurent ceux du physicien, Mace baisse la tête car il est temps qu'il parle, qu'il lui parle.

- Capa… je suis désolé, tellement désolé. »  
- Tu m'as sauvé la vie. J'ai failli me faire tuer, mais tu m'as sauvé la vie. Une deuxième fois ! Tu as pris une balle pour moi, tu es mort pour moi, deux fois ! Quand je t'ai choisi, je voulais que tu aies la vie que le monde ne t'avait pas offerte. Et je t'ai tué… »

Une seconde fois ? La sensation sur son bras droit lui picote la chair, il se souvient de la blessure, il se souvient des créatures qu'il a exécuté d'une balle dans le crâne et entend même celles qui ont sifflé autour d'eux. Il se souvient maintenant d'avoir sauvé Capa au prix de sa propre vie, une action tout à fait louable pour le lieutenant qu'il avait été, mais n'était-ce que cela ?

- C'est pour ça ? C'est pour ça que tu me pardonnes ? »  
- Voilà longtemps que je t'ai pardonné, Mace… »  
- Capa… »

Comment lui dire ? C'était assez compliqué de parler de ça puisqu'il n'a pas réellement de souvenirs précis de ce qu'il a fait et pour dire vrai il n'en veux pas ! Ça ne change rien au fait qu'il est certain de son pressentiment. Il n'essaye pas de poser la main sur le physicien de peur qu'il se méprenne sur ses intentons mais il aimerait lui prouver qu'il ne recommencera pas une telle chose.

- Je pensais retrouver Corazon. »  
- Notre biologiste ? »  
- Non, le tamia, tu ne te souviens pas d'elle ? Elle arrêtait pas de manger tes provisions, tu la pourrissais en la gâtant comme une petite princesse. Tu crois… tu crois qu'elle est morte ? »

Un tamia ? Il se souvient d'une présence qui lui tapait sur le système, il n'a pas pu mettre un nom ou un visage sur celle-ci mais il sait de source sûre que ce n'est pas vers le physicien que sont adressés ces sentiments et ces sensations. Alors peut-être qu'inconsciemment il se souvenait de cet animal sans réellement le savoir. Capa semble peiner de ne pas l'avoir retrouvé, mais Mace pense qu'il y a plus important sur le moment que de s'inquiéter pour la vie d'un animal qu'importe la préciosité de celui-ci pour les grands yeux bleus de son camarade !

- Je ne sais pas, Capa… je ne sais pas. On devrait rentrer on va finir déshydraté. »  
- Tu me pardonnes ? »  
- De ?! C'est moi qui devrais être à tes genoux et demander pardon pour ce que je t'ai fait ! Comment j'ai pu te faire ça ! »

Son interlocuteur l'observe étrangement, comme si ses mots n'avaient aucun sens, Mace attrape le bras de Capa pour l'aider à se relever et l'attire soudainement contre lui parce qu'il ne veut pas voir ses yeux bleus se fondre dans l'obscurité de ce qui va sortir à présent.

- Je t'ai… je t'ai violé. Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi j'ai t'es fait un truc pareil ?! »

Le physicien semble avoir été percuté par quelque chose, certainement par ses souvenirs. Le corps entier vibre entre ses bras et tout à coup, Robert le repousse pour se libérer de son emprise. Mace a senti le frisson de son camarade, il n'attend pas que Capa le toise avec dégout, il n'attend pas non plus que le brun lui parle, il s'agenouille devant le physicien car le corps de celui-ci a parlé pour lui. L'abnégation est la seule chose qui lui reste, Mace a essayé d'être un homme bien, pas un homme parfait parce qu'on ne pouvait pas prétendre à une telle chose, mais il avait essayé de ne jamais être un salopard et il avait semble-t-il échoué.

- Tu... tu divagues ?! Le seul à m'avoir violé c'est Harvey ! Tu ne m'as jamais touché, Mace. Enfin en dehors de nos joutes verbales et physiques sur Icarus II, tu n'as pas posé tes mains sur moi de cette façon, je te rassure. »

Harvey ? Il lui faut un moment pour se souvenir de l'entièreté de la conversation, de son coup de poing pour quelque chose dont il ignore encore tout, du physicien au bord des larmes dans l'obscurité de leur campement, de ses émotions qui sortent enfin et des mots qui fusent libéré par des mois et des années de silence. Mace fronce les sourcils lorsque le nom d'Harvey revient à sa mémoire ainsi que son envie de lui refaire le portrait. Ainsi donc, il n'a pas touché au physicien, ou tout du moins ce n'était pas lui qui avait abusé de sa confiance ?! Quelque part il est soulagé mais ça n'empêche pas le militaire d'être mal à l'aise. Si c'est Harvey qui a violé Capa, alors pourquoi se souvient-il de son corps ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai oublié de si important, alors ? »  
- Rien, je t'assure. »  
- Tu me dois la vérité Roby ! Tu me dois au moins ça ! »

Son camarade semble hésiter, il ignore ce qui le retient de parler car si il ne l'a pas violé, il n'y a donc rien à cacher.

- Je… je veux que tu sois heureux d'accord ? Sam est belle. Elle te plait ? »

Il reconnait à nouveau ce sourire forcé, Capa n'a pas à en dire plus car il sait maintenant ce qu'il lui cache. Sam n'a rien à voir dans leur histoire, ce n'est qu'une pièce rapportée, mais puisqu'il esquive la question il ne peut que la prendre en compte. Sam a raison, Capa l'aime, peut-être même qu'il a partagé ce sentiment l'espace d'un instant, peut-être qu'ils auraient fini ensemble si il n'avait pas perdu la mémoire et si il ne s'était pas rapproché de Sam. Au fond de lui il sait qu'il est hétéro, ça n'a jamais changé, il aime les femmes et ne perdra pas la tête pour un homme.  
Capa est un beau garçon mais ça n'en reste pas moins un homme et ça n'a jamais été autre chose pour lui que des camarades ou des amis, voir même des épines dans le cul. Don't ask, don't tell avait été la politique de l'armée, sa propre politique aussi, car il n'a jamais posé de questions à ses frères d'armes et n'y a jamais prêté aucune attention. Pourrait-il aimer un homme ? La réponse à cette question devait être oui, car en regardant ce petit génie paumé, il se sentait l'envie de le serrer contre lui, de lui caresser les cheveux et de lui dire qu'il ne le quitterait plus. Pouvait-il faire l'amour à un homme, là était une toute autre question ! Mace ne se souvient pas et ça l'énerve, avait-il couché avec Capa ? L'avait-il touché de cette façon, ou bien n'était-ce qu'une envie primaire qui revenait à son souvenir ? Comment devait-il réagir ?! Il est dépassé par les évènements.

- Je sais que tu aimes les femmes, Sam est parfaite pour toi. Je suis juste… je suis juste qu'un… »  
- Un quoi ? Un homme ? »  
- Un cerveau, une machine… »  
- Sam est une machine. »  
- Mais elle est plus humaine que moi… »

Il sait de quoi parle le physicien, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec la discussion. Aimer quelqu'un ne s'arrête pas à ce genre de détails, c'était justement cette faiblesse, cette étrangeté qui donne à Capa son charme. Si le petit génie avait été un homme comme tous les autres, jamais il n'aurait pu ressentir de l'attirance pour lui, jamais il ne l'aurait regardé autrement que comme un camarade de galère.

- Roby, est-ce qu'on a... ? »  
- Non. »

Son camarade hésite, il attrape sa main afin de le pousser à continuer à parler, il doit savoir, il le faut, aussi il regarde Capa puis passe sa main dans la chevelure brune afin de le mettre à l'aise. Mace est assez grand pour faire face à ses propres actions. Et surtout... surtout il veut suivre les miettes de pain que lui offrira son coéquipier pour récupérer l'intégralité de ses souvenirs !

- On s'est embrassé et j'étais pas contre aller plus loin, enfin je crois, c'est assez compliqué, notre relation est compliquée ! Je crois qu'on s'est séduit mutuellement, ou c'est le fait d'être devenu si proche l'un de l'autre. De passer de temps rien que tous les deux, de dormir dans la même tente et de t'être totalement investi de la responsabilité de mon bienêtre. J'ai toujours aimé les hommes forts, c'était irrémédiable que je finisse par ne plus pouvoir cacher mon attirance. Tu en rigolais au début et puis tu as appris à me connaitre et à ma grande stupéfaction, tu as accepté ce que je suis, tu m'as pas rejeté. J'avais si peur que tu sois comme Harvey, que tu acceptes faussement tout ça pour ton compte personnel, mais tu m'as prouvé que tu n'étais pas comme ça. Le soir de ta mort, je t'ai fait jurer de rester auprès de moi, je t'ai demandé de ne pas partir parce que... parce que... »  
- Parce que quoi Capa ? »  
- Parce que aussi idiot que ce soit, j'ai appris à aimer, j'ai appris à t'aimer ! Et que ça me fait peur, j'ai peur de mes émotions et de mes sentiments, j'ai peur de perdre pied là-dedans et... »  
- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit ça dès le début ?! »  
- M'aurais-tu cru ? Toi qui parlais toujours de filles, toi qui semblais si hétéro tu aurais cru mes dires ? »  
- Je... »  
- Tu ne m'aurais pas cru car tu avais oublié ce qui nous reliait, tu ne sais plus ce qui s'est passé, comment on s'est tourné autour, ton regard insistant qui me suivait, mon regard qui fuyait ton corps à chaque fois que tu te déshabillais. Mon souffle court et mon corps qui réagissait quand tu étais trop proche et ta façon de caresser mes cheveux et mon cou tout en me regardant. Tu avais oublié notre premier baiser, mon premier baiser et les mots que je t'ai dit ce soir-là. Et je me suis dit que c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Que si je faisais en sorte d'oublier tout ça, toi au moins tu serais heureux avec Sam ! Et que moi je serais délivré de poids qui pèse sur ma tête ! J'ai l'impression de t'avoir détourné de ce qui est bien pour toi, je m'en voulais ! »  
- Ce qui est fait est fait Capa, ce n'est pas à toi de penser à ce qui est bien pour moi ou pas, si je t'ai aimé, si j'ai vraiment éprouvé ça pour toi, je le saurais un jour où l'autre. Rien n'est totalement oublié, il y a des choses qui reviennent comme tes lèvres sur mon bras quand je t'ai protégé. »

Capa baisse la tête, il avait voulu bien faire, sans se rendre compte que ça aurait pu nuire à son compagnon, ça n'avait jamais été son but. Est-il digne d'être en couple avec quelqu'un alors qu'il ne comprend pas l'essence même de l'amour ? Il fait un sourire triste tandis que la main glisse contre sa joue. Peut-être que la véritable raison de son silence était simplement la terreur muette de faire face à ce sentiment, lui, qui n'a toujours réagi que par raison, pouvait-il faire face à l'amour ? Il n'en savait fichtrement rien ! Mace lui sourit l'interdisant de s'emmurer dans son propre mental.  
Ce n'était pas ce charme juvénile et angélique qui le poussait vers Capa, c'est bien d'autres choses. Il ne pouvait encore rien expliquer au jeune homme car ses pensées étaient encore confuses mais lorsqu'il serait enfin d'accord avec lui-même, Robert serait le premier au courant.

- Vient, avec ta peau laiteuse tu vas te chopper un coup de soleil. »  
- Je ne suis pas une femme… »  
- Je sais très bien que tu pisses debout, ça ne m'empêche pas de m'en faire pour toi. »

Résoudre un puzzle voilà ce qu'il était en train de faire avec sa propre mémoire, lorsque Sam avait dit que ça lui prendrait du temps, il n'avait pas pensé que ça soit à ce point. Tenant le physicien par l'épaule, il le dirige en sécurité vers l'intérieur. Il se souvient tout à coup l'avoir tiré au fond d'une rivière, il se souvient l'avoir regardé dans les yeux et avoir ressenti le besoin de l'embrassé, l'avait-il fait à ce moment-là ? Avait-il succombé au visage anguleux mais terriblement mignon du physicien ?! Il n'arrive pas à se souvenir de leur premier baiser, même si son corps lui certifie qu'il a gouté à Robert. Alors si l'image et l'instant ne reviennent pas, peut-être qu'un simple rafraichissement de mémoire suffira.

- Je suis désolé. »

C'est un acte nécessaire, lorsque la porte de la base militaire souterraine se referme derrière eux, la masse de son corps pousse Robert contre le mur le plus proche. Le regard bleu inquiet plonge dans le sien au moment où il franchit les centimètres le séparant des lèvres du physicien. Il sent son compagnon se crisper puis doucement s'abandonner au baiser. Le corps de Capa s'échauffe sous ses mains, soit, il devait s'en tenir à un baiser mais il ne peut empêcher ses mains de parcourir le corps de son compagnon et ce moment est grisant à souhait. Capa n'est pas qu'un cerveau, c'est aussi un être humain comme tous les autres. Il se rappelle de leurs discussions à ce propos de l'envie du civil à vouloir dissocier l'âme de son corps, à vouloir n'être plus que le jouet de son génie pour se protéger des émotions qui pourraient lui être fatales d'une certaine façon. Mace doit être délicat avec le jeune homme pour ne pas le brusquer, il doit prendre son temps et ne pas lui faire du mal car justement, il a pouvoir sur la psyché de Robert et c'est un cadeau qu'il ne doit pas prendre à la légère ! Il ne se rend pas compte sur le moment que Robert l'a attrapé par les épaules et qu'une de ses cuisses s'est glissée entre les siennes. Le mouvement électrique qu'a le petit génie lorsqu'il lui caresse les côtes l'oblige à se reculer car il vient de lui déclencher une pulsion qu'il doit absolument canaliser avant de faire une bêtise.

- Pardon, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris... »  
- C'est rien. Je devais le faire, tu comprends pourquoi ? »  
- Hum… »

Est-ce qu'il peut faire l'amour à un homme la réponse est non, il n'en a aucune envie et ne veut pas avoir à faire ce genre de chose. Peut-il faire l'amour à Robert Capa la réponse est apparemment oui et c'est assez étonnant ! Il devrait se sentir dégouté de cette envie qu'il a eut de… le retourner et de le consommer sur place, mais il n'y arrive pas. Pour une première fois dans sa vie Mace ne se comprend pas et visiblement ça n'a rien avoir à faire avec son problème de mémoire. Il observe Capa reprendre son souffle et contenance sur son corps en imaginant les choses les plus abracadabrantes comme celles de lui faire l'amour à cet endroit-là, comme celle de se mettre à genoux pour calmer les ardeurs du physicien et cette pensée lui donne l'envie de vomir. Précipitamment il s'en retourne vers ses quartiers car cette image n'arrive pas à sortir de ses pensées, savoir qu'il était prêt à faire ce genre de chose pour un autre homme était terriblement dérangeant. Lorsque la porte de sa chambre fut fermée, il se laisse tomber sur le sol, la main qui glisse dans son pantalon n'attend pas que son cerveau ait arrêté d'imaginer cette scène et bien malgré lui, il jouit en imaginant Capa se libérer entre ses lèvres. Et là… là… il se dit qu'il a un sacré problème !

Capa a regardé le militaire partir sans rien dire, il n'avait pas fait exprès de mettre sa cuisse à cet endroit ça avait été un mouvement inconscient, rien de plus. Il ne veut pas mettre le brun mal à l'aise, tout ce qu'il veut, au final c'est être avec l'ingénieur. Il joue avec ses doigts se demandant si il doit s'excuser ou plutôt laisser l'homme pour la journée. Il se dit que le militaire a besoin de se retrouver seul avec ses pensées, tout comme lui d'ailleurs, car il en a dit beaucoup trop. Soupirant il descend les marches puis se dirrige vers la machine à café, il doit se plonger dans son boulot pour ne pas penser à Mace car y penser ne changera pas le fait qu'ils en sont encore au début de leur relation quelle qu'elle soit et que même lui ne sait pas vraiment où doit se diriger leur histoire.

- Capa ? »

Le physicien soupire, ses yeux ternes décrivent un arc-de-cercle avant de se poser sur elle, il est étrangement froid, ce regard bleu n'a jamais été aussi perçant qu'aujourd'hui.

- Oui ? »

Même sa voix normalement douce est tranchante comme l'acier, elle ignore ce qu'a le petit génie mais ça ne l'impressionne pas. Elle fait le tour de la salle principale, jette un coup d'œil sur l'écran puis sur les feuilles éparpillées sur le bureau sur lequel il est vautré.

- Ça avance ? »  
- Non. »

Elle se tient à ses côtés en silence, observant Capa qui semble différent, le petit génie à l'air las, aux vues de ce qu'elle comprend, il a la tête ailleurs, mais certainement pas dans son travail ! Mace a du lui parler et le résultat n'est pas mirobolant.

- Tu as vu Mace ? »

Le corps du jeune homme change brusquement d'attitude, il est tout à coup nerveux et stoïque, droit comme un piquet, menaçant comme celui d'un prédateur. Le tabouret derrière le postérieur du brun s'écroule sur le sol lorsqu'il se lève et dirige vers elle un regard courroucé.

- Laisse-le tranquille, tu m'entends ? Mace est à moi ! Pour une fois, une fois dans ma vie, je veux penser à moi avant quelqu'un d'autre, je veux… cet homme. J'ai tout sacrifié pour les autres, mais pas lui, pas Mace ! »

Elle est étonnée de voir autant de larmes dans ce regard alarmé et autant de colère muette, elle n'a pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit car le petit génie quitte la pièce, certainement pour se rendre dans les jardins. Elle n'a jamais eu dans l'idée d'entamer quoi que ce soit avec le militaire, c'était une opportunité et rien de plus, il arrivait fréquemment que les gens aient besoin de quelqu'un d'autre pour évacuer leurs problèmes, le fait d'avoir parlé de Lucas lui avait fait du bien au moral, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle s'était portée volontaire pour devenir ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui, qu'elle a oublié ce que c'était que d'aimer, que de vouloir être dans les bras de quelqu'un pour se sentir en sécurité. Mace lui avait rappelé ces moments qu'elle avait partagés avec l'homme qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oublier.  
Sam inspire profondément, elle regarde l'écran en repensant à l'homme qu'elle a aimé car Lucas aurait certainement pu aider Capa dans cette tâche, lui aussi avait aimé se lancer ce genre de défi. Passer à quelque chose d'autre après cet homme était impossible, elle espérait que le militaire puisse gérer ce qui se passait aujourd'hui malgré l'affection qu'il porte encore pour son ex. Capa méritait d'être traité correctement, après ce qui se passait entre les deux hommes n'était ni de son ressort ni même réellement ses affaires. Tout ce qu'elle désirait c'était de voir Capa finir son boulot et avancer vers une réponse, peut-être même les renvoyer vers là où tout avait commencé pour l'être Humain.


	10. Chapter 10

Daeamon, merci pour ta review, c'est un projet que j'avais à cœur depuis quelques années, mais j'avais jamais le temps de m'y pencher. Par ailleurs, je viens de voir un film qui a le même titre que ma fic et je me dis... ha ouai... mon titre prendra toute sa signification dans 3 ou 4 chapitres... :D

* * *

**Another Earth**

**10**

* * *

- Je sais ma belle, mais je ne peux rien y faire pour le moment. Hum... je sais pas, j'ai droit à quel genre de récompense ? Ok, ok, on se voit pour le repas ? »

Il entend Mace rire, sa voix est d'ailleurs charmeuse et Sam lui répond d'une voix chantante et enjouée, Capa fait la moue serrant ses jambes contre son torse car il peut très bien imaginer la scène et ça fait étrangement mal. Le militaire n'a pas la même voix, n'a pas les mêmes mots lorsqu'il parle à Sam, il ne peut s'empêcher d'éprouver une jalousie maladive et c'est une sorte de grande première. Mas pourquoi diable Mace ne lui parle pas de cette façon, pour ses mots ne sont pas aussi doux que ceux-ci, pourquoi ne se sent-il pas spécial dans le regard du militaire ? Ces pensées sont idiotes car ce ne sont que de attentes futiles, surtout dans son cas. Ses mains se referment sur elles-mêmes, il sent ses ongles fendre la paume de ses mains mais il n'y prête pas attention, la douleur n'est qu'informative, tout son être tremble de colère. Il voudrait tellement faire machine arrière, retourner dans son monde solitaire et frigide parce que attendre est vain, l'espoir est vain ! Qu'il aimerait se rouler en boule et disparaitre...

- Roby ? »

L'homme hausse un sourcil surpris de le voir à cet endroit. Depuis que Mace a trouvé cette petite cascade il y passe ses journées. Robert n'a jamais été un fan d'eau, pas plus que de son chant, mais c'était devenu aussi son lieu habituel rien que pour passer un moment avec l'ingénieur, un moment où jamais Sam ne venait les interrompre. Il ne daigne pas regarder son ami, à la place il soupire, observant l'eau dégringoler le long d'un grand rocher. Il semble être le lieu de reproduction du ciel, car il voit les espèces de vers volants entrer dans la roche qui doit se composer en un grotte interne puis ressortir. Le manège est distrayant et ça lui a permis de se camer un peu.  
Mace s'approche de lui puis se laisse tomber sur la berge en soupirant de contentement, de temps en temps il trouve le militaire les jambes plongées dans l'eau et il sourit comme un bienheureux tout en les balançant dans l'eau claire. Capa est encore surpris par ce qu'il a dit à Sam, il ne pensait pas un jour devenir ce genre d'individu jaloux et possessif, c'était ahurissant ce que pouvait faire une monté d'hormones... Il soupire à nouveau, Mace jette un coup d'œil vers son compagnon puis lui donne un coup d'épaule.

- Toi tu as pleuré ? »  
- C'est rien… j'ai piqué une crise. »  
- De ? »  
- Je sais pas, j'avais jamais enfin, tu comprends… »

Mace l'observe un peu trop profondément, aussi il est obligé de détourner son visage pour ne as se faire percer à jour. Il est déjà peu fier de lui, mais si le mécanicien sait ce qu'il lui est arrivé, il a l'impression qu'il perdra le peu de crédibilité qui lui reste. Lorsque le militaire attrape ses mains afin de l'obliger à desserrer les poings Capa pousse un gémissement plaintif. Il y a quatre croissants de lune rouge plantés dans la paume de ses mains, croissants que les pouces de son camarade massent tendrement.

- Sam ? »  
- Hum… Tu vas la choisir ? »  
- Je devrais, enfin en théorie mais je pense que je t'aimais déjà avant de m'en rendre compte. »  
- Ce ne sont que des… »  
- Hormones ? Je sais, tu l'as déjà dit. »  
- Tu te souviens ? »  
- Ça commence à revenir… Tu avances avec ton puzzle ? »  
- Moins bien que toi visiblement… »  
- Ça n'a pas été facile de faire le vide et de recoller les morceaux. »  
- Tu partais au moins sur des bases sûres. Là je ne fais que des hypothèses et des spéculations. »  
- Fais une pause, décompresse. »  
- A ton avis, pourquoi je suis là ! »  
- Pour me voir ? »

Il ignore pourquoi il a l'impression que Mace vient de lui tirer une balle en plein cœur, la honte doit teindre son visage car le militaire se moque de lui avec tendresse tout en caressant sa chevelure. Pour sauvegarder le peu de maitrise qui lui reste, le physicien détourne le visage afin d'observer les alentours, il déteste passer pour une gamin face aux yeux bleus de son vis-à-vis !  
Le jardin oscille à cause d'un coup de vent artificiel, les feuilles, les arbres et les pétales bruissent légèrement tandis que le ciel gonfle ses abdomens illuminant les lieux d'une lueur violine. Il ne peut que penser à Corazon lorsqu'il voit ces broussailles et ces arbres touffus, en fait il pense aux deux. L'humaine aurait aimé cet endroit, il l'imagine glisser entre les arbres raconter de quelles familles ils étaient issus avec des yeux adorateurs, empêcher les deux hommes de piocher dans les fruits comme si ils étaient dans un self-service en leur intimant d'être respectueux envers ceux qui les nourrissaient etc etc etc... Corazon avait aimé la nature et la nature le lui avait bien rendu. Quant au Tamia, il imagine l'animal courir dans l'herbe et faire son nid quelque part, collecter tous les grands et les fruits secs du jardin pour son stock personnel et revenir de sa chasse avec une gueule distendue par les provisions. Capa en ricane, il n'a pas pensé pouvoir s'attacher à un animal de cette façon. Il se rappelle sa stupéfaction en voyant la créature avaler tout ce qu'elle trouvait et stocker ça dans ses bas-joues...

- Corazon me manque. »  
- C'est normal. Elle a fait partie de notre quotidien pendant un moment. Mais t'en fais pas, elle a survécu jusque-là, non ? Elle doit être en train de saccager un vieux garde-manger dans un coin. »

L'idée le fait sourire, Corazon a connu cet endroit hostile depuis sa naissance, alors oui, elle doit pouvoir se débrouiller sans eux. Ils restent tous les deux l'un à côté de l'autre pendant un moment, sans se regarder, sans même se parler, les pouces de Mace continuent d'alléger la douleur de ses paumes, le mouvement lent et circulaire le détend et soudainement il soupire de bienêtre. Mace n'a peut-être pas cette voix basse et chaud quand il lui parle, il ne bouge peut-être pas sa nuque et sa tête de la même façon qu'avec Sam, tout simplement parce qu'il était un homme... Ça ne voulait pas dire que l'ingénieur se fichait de lui, bien au contraire. Tout à coup il se demande ce qu'aurait été sa vie si il était né fille, l'idée lui brise le cœur car il sait ce que ça impliquerait...

- Sam est belle, certainement la plus belle femme que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Mais cesse de t'inquiéter, elle et moi, on a vécu quelque chose de similaire, je la comprends et elle me comprend, tous les gestes que j'ai envers elle ne sont qu'amicaux et ne changeront jamais. Ok ? »

Il voudrait croire ce que dit le brun à la coupe militaire mais il n'y arrive pas, il a toujours peur d'être délaissé pour mieux, ou plutôt ce qu'il croit mieux. Il ignore d'où viennent ses craintes, mais ça ne va pas en s'arrangeant, Roby aimerait avoir la maitrise de son camarade mais depuis qu'il est attiré vers l'ingénieur comme un électron est lié à un atome, force est de constater qu'il n'a plus de prise sur rien.  
Précautionneusement, il se rapproche du militaire car il ignore si il sera le bienvenu, comme le bras se tend, il prend place contre le torse de Mace en soupirant de lassitude. Il a retrouvé son ami, il a retrouvé le Mace qu'il a aimé et avec lequel il a parcouru le continent, mais il ne se sent pas heureux pour autant. Il sait quels genres de problèmes ça pose au mécanicien et rien que pour ça, Capa s'en veut.

- Que dois-je faire ? »  
- Prend le problème d'un nouvel angle. »  
- J'ai déjà essayé. »  
- Et moi j'ai confiance, tu vas y arriver. »

Après avoir pris le repos qu'il méritait entre les bras du militaire, il est fin prêt à retourner travailler, il est étonné de voir que Mace ne le laisse pas partir avant d'avoir embrassé ses lèvres et c'est avec un sourire un peu brouillon qu'il retourne dans ses spéculations.

Après avoir tourné en rond durant deux heures, il doit lever le nez de ses conclusions car il n'a pas réellement la tête à ce qu'il fait. Bien que sachant le pourquoi du comment le fait de penser à Mace pendant son boulot l'horrifie quelque peu, il a peur que ce qu'il ressent pour son camarade parasite son intelligence. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui il n'a pas eu à faire face à ce genre de phénomène, il n'en connait donc rien. Mais il est évident qu'il doit faire quelque chose car il n'avancera pas si il pense à Mace sans cesse ! Lorsque la porte du sas s'ouvre, il n'est pas si content que ça de voir celui qui s'approprie son cerveau, pénétrer son sanctuaire comme s'il lui appartenait.

- J'ai ramené à manger et du café ! »  
- C'est pas le moment… »  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, encore ?! »  
- J'arrive pas à me concentrer puisque je ne pense qu'à toi, je fais n'importe quoi depuis toute à l'heure ! Je tourne en rond parce que je vois pas le rapport entre toutes ces lettres et que mon esprit te demande toutes les cinq secondes. Ça m'énerve quand tu n'es pas là, mais c'est pire encore quand tu es là ! »

C'est la panique à bord, le petit génie fait de grands mouvements avec ses bras, il semble se noyer dans ses pensées et avec le génie dont il est affublé ça doit être plutôt intense. Mace dépose son plateau sur un pan de bureau inoccupé puis vient cueillir ce petit bout d'homme dont il est tombé amoureux. C'est la première fois qu'il fait un rapprochement entre Lindsay et Capa, car son ex aussi avait tendance à se perdre dans des pensées qu'il avait volontiers qualifié d'absurdes en se moquant gentiment d'elle. Pour Mace les choses étaient aisées, si un plus un faisait deux, pourquoi donc essayer de démontrer que ça pouvait faire huit ? C'était peut-être un raisonnement bête dans le sens où il prenait pour acquis tout ce qu'on lui disait, mais ça n'avait jamais été dans son for intérieur que de remettre tout en question.

- Calmé ? »  
- Oui. Je voudrais que tu sois tout le temps-là, je voudrais jamais quitter tes bras et en même temps tu me tapes sur les nerfs parce que tu es définitivement trop présent ! »  
- Je m'en vais ? »  
- Non ! »

La main qui s'est saisi de son t-shirt tremble puis le relâche promptement, si il n'est pas encore en accord avec son possible changement de sexualité, pour son confrère la lutte est toute autre, il ne peut qu'imaginer ce qui se passe dans la tête du petit génie car il n'y est pas et ne souhaite pas vraiment y aller ! Il aimerait vraiment faire quelque chose pour Capa, mais il marche sur des œufs, si il s'imposait le petit génie fuyait, si il lui donnait du leste l'autre se mettait martel en tête qu'il préférait Sam... Trouver un semblant de stabilité est coton !

- Quand tu m'as demandé ce qui avait changé ma façon de vivre et que j'ai répondu que c'était toi, j'imaginais pas que ça me changerait autant. C'est flippant, je ne suis plus maitre de quoi que ce soit, pas même de mes pensées ! Je veux pas te repousser, mais je n'ai que ça… Comment concilier ce que je suis et ce que tu m'apportes ? »

Il n'a pas la réponse à cette question, visiblement leur relation ne met pas à mal que sa petite personne, il serait pourtant dommage de tourner le dos à ce qu'ils pourraient partager juste à cause de ce que ça pourrait changer en eux, d'une peur absurde et infondée. Ce changement n'a peut-être rien de négatif, pourquoi le serait-il ? Il aime Capa comme il a aimé Lindsay, il ne devrait donc pas tergiverser de cette manière. Ça faisait deux jours sinon trois qu'ils en restaient qu'au strict minimum, il était temps de dépasser ce genre de peur idiote et d'avancer vers l'inconnu.

- Tu me fais confiance ? »  
- Heu... oui ? Pourquoi ? »

Mace sourit, il attrape la feuille que tient le physicien puis la jette sur le sol sans égard pour ce qu'il y a dessus. Le physicien surélève un sourcil questionnant du regard son vis-à-vis qui semble changé. Il jurerait qu'il n'a jamais vu le bleu de Mace pétiller de la sorte. Lorsque le contact se fait enfin, Mace s'est avancé d'un pas rapide et presque animal, son bras gauche se referme en dessus de la chute de ses reins, Capa fronce les sourcils ne comprenant toujours pas ce qui se trame. Il ne peut stopper une sorte de son aigu sortir de ses cordes vocales lorsque le bras se bande le soulevant de terre comme si il ne pesait rien du tout. Mace est silencieux, ses yeux viennent de quitter les siens car son bras droit fait place sur le bureau derrière lui et que toutes ses feuilles virevoltent dans les airs jusqu'au sol. Il hurlerait bien car malgré le bordel c'était plus ou moins rangé suivant ses loupés. Plongé dans la confusion la plus totale le physicien se saisit de l'épaule de Mace car il ne touche plus vraiment terre et n'a pas totalement confiance en sa stabilité. Après s'être assuré qu'il ne restait rien de dangereux, son genou droit glisse entre les jambes de Robert qui frissonne puis d'un mouvement aguerri il dépose le fessier de son compagnon sur la surface en acier du meuble. Les lèvres de Capa bougent, mais il n'a pas le temps de parler car la main droite du Mace le pousse au niveau de ses pectoraux et bientôt son dos entre en contact avec la matière froide.  
Le regard incompréhensif que lui jette le brun est mignon à tel point qu'il sourit tendrement. Son bras droit prend appui aux côtés de Capa et il grimpe sur la structure de métal déposant ses genoux de chaque côté des hanches du jeune homme qui le fixe comme une carpe sortie de l'eau. Il y a vraiment des choses que pour un génie, Capa est plutôt lent à déchiffrer. Il se saisit de ses mains fines qu'il emprisonne au dessus du visage de l'angelot tandis qu'il soutient son poids de son bras gauche se baissant lentement vers le corps en dessous de lui. Lorsqu'il capture les lèvres du physicien, il croit discerner dans cet océan bleu interrogatif une pointe de réalisation et quand sa victime se rebiffe, il entend les mots qu'il a exactement imaginés sortir de la bouche du brun.

- Sérieux ? Ici ? Non… pas ici… j'ai encore du travail et si… et si Sam entrait ?! Tu te rends comptes ! »  
- Chut. Panique pas, elle va pas venir ici. Garde tes mains ici. »  
- Mace tu sais très bien que… oh mon dieu ! »

Comme il l'a imaginé, son compagnon a fermé les yeux lorsque ses mains se sont saisies de son T-shirt et qu'il l'a tiré vers le haut afin de s'en défaire. Le vêtement est jeté derrière lui avec autant d'attention qu'il en a eu pour les feuilles de tantôt. Le brun aux cheveux longs garde les yeux obstinément fermés, il n'a pas bougé d'un pouce depuis qu'il s'est redressé pour se déshabiller, qu'importe... Mace se baisse à nouveau vers le physicien s'emparant de ses lèvres tandis que ses mains et ses doigts glissent maintenant sous le haut de Capa qui se tend brusquement. Il n'a pas imaginé la suite, ça c'est sûr ! Lorsque le jeune homme le gifle, il ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi, c'est en voyant le brun remettre en ordre ses vêtements tout en mettant de la distance entre eux qu'il comprend le pourquoi du comment. Le regard bleu est hanté, il est à l'affut, regardant à droite et à gauche frénétiquement, Mace n'existe plus pendant un instant. Le militaire soupire, avec douceur il se saisit du visage de Roby afin qu'il pose son regard sur sa personne. Le regard se fige enfin revenant à l'instant présent, Capa est désolé de ce qu'il vient de faire, c'est certainement sorti tout seul.

- Je… »  
- Je sais. Tu veux que je te laisse ? »  
- Non ! Je sais… plus... je... Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai vu Harvey tout à coup. »  
- Normal. »  
- Tu n'es pas lui, je sais que tu ne me traiteras pas comme lui, mais… »  
- C'est normal Capa. C'était le premier, tu n'as aucune idée de ce que c'est réellement, tout ce que tu connais c'est ce qu'il t'a fait subir, c'est tout à fait normal que tu aies peur que ça en revienne au même avec moi. Surtout que j'ai jamais touché un homme de ma vie et je dois manquer cruellement de… bases à ce niveau. »

C'est certainement une tentative ratée, Mace prend appui sur son bras droit puis saute en arrière retournant sur le plancher des vaches, il ne va pas continuer, pas cette fois. Il n'allait pas non plus s'en aller, c'était mal le connaitre car il glisse entre les jambes de Capa et l'attire contre son torse pour un simple câlin. Roby lui a avoué que ça n'avait jamais été sa tasse de thé, mais il ne refusait jamais ses bras, il venait même s'y perdre de sa propre volonté.

- C'est si bien que ça ? »  
- C'est pas le sexe en lui-même qui est bien Capa, c'est le fait de le partager avec quelqu'un qu'on apprécie... qu'on aime ? Le problème c'est que tu regardes ça scientifiquement, regarde le sujet différemment. »  
- Comment ? »  
- Est-ce qu'on peut quantifier l'art et la musique scientifiquement ? »  
- La musique, oui. »  
- Ok... et l'art ? »  
- Non. Enfin sauf si tu parles de perspectives et de... »  
- Pourquoi tu aimes un fruit et pas un autre ? Pourquoi tu aimes un son et pas un autre ? Tout n'est pas qu'une affaire de sciences, il y a juste des choses qui nous touchent et d'autres non. Si tu essayes de les décortiquer scientifiquement tu loupes la saveur de l'instant, tu rates quelques chose, forcément car tu donnes ton intérêt à autre chose qui en fait n'est ni le sujet, ni le noyau principal. La prochaine fois que tu concèdes à essayer, que ça ne soit pas à cause d'une curiosité scientifique mal placée, fais-le simplement pour le plaisir que ça procure, tu verras ça changera pas mal les choses. »

Le sourire de Mace est doux, encore une fois il ne l'oblige pas, il ne le presse pas, le visage du militaire glisse contre le sien se contentant de ce qu'il a pour le moment. S'ils restent là à se regarder ça ne changera pas le problème, ça ne fera pas avancer leur histoire et jamais Robert ne saura si c'est là la vie dont il a besoin, c'est pourquoi il demande les lèvres du mécanicien et que serrant ses épaules il le tire avec lui en arrière. En quelque secondes l'homme a repris place là où il était avant, sans avoir rompu leur baiser. Sa voix contre son cou le fait frissonner, peut-être parce qu'il est prisonnier entre la chaleur diffuse de Mace et la froideur de l'acier. Réticent d'abord à ce que vient de lui demander le militaire, Capa partage son malaise avec son vis-à-vis dans un long regard. Il hait se sentir vulnérable face à Mace, mais il a bien compris que l'homme ne s'en formalise pas, qu'il se fiche qu'il soit un gamin paumé dans l'inconnu le plus total. Ça ne fait mal qu'à son égo, un petit génie qui n'avait jamais rien eu à apprendre des autres, qui s'était fait seul, qui avait fini premier de sa promo en face de tous ces adultes, apprenait maintenant que tout ça ne faisait pas de lui un homme, loin de là.

- Ça va bien se passer, promis. »

Le bleu disparait derrière ce nuage d'écume rehaussé de charbon qui le fascine à chaque fois. Ça ne change rien au fait que le petit génie n'est pas totalement en confiance et qu'il a peur mais au moins il est à nouveau calme. Après s'être assuré que le brun s'est enfin abandonné à lui, Mace l'attire au bord du bureau puis en descend. C'est un peu comme un quitte ou double, il le sait très bien mais si il doit faire machine arrière autant que ce soit pour une vraie raison ! Capa n'a pas le temps de le questionner sur ce qu'il fait qu'il est déjà à genou entre les jambes du physicien. Lorsque sa main défait la fermeture éclair du pantalon il sent Capa bouger nerveusement, l'autre n'est pas idiot et doit savoir ce qu'il s'apprête à faire. Peut-être même que Roby comprend réellement l'enjeu qui va se dérouler maintenant.  
Il a déjà utilisé un bureau avec une fille, il note rapidement que c'est moins pratique avec un homme et doit faire quelques réajustements afin d'être au bon endroit, bien heureusement pour lui Capa est un poids plume qu'il peut manipuler facilement. S'empêchant de penser à ce qu'il va faire, Mace passe directement à l'action pour ne pas se défiler et lorsqu'il a fait place nette ses lèvres s'emparent du membre léthargique. Sous le contact, il sent le corps du petit génie se tendre, ses jambes ont bougé imperceptiblement, il l'entend laisser filer un son de surprise et il l'imagine allongé sur ce bureau, le visage rougissant en train de mordre son poing pour ne pas laisser échapper un gémissement trop sonore et cette image lui parle, à tel point que son corps entier en est chamboulé. Mace a du mal à faire le point entre les informations qui viennent du corps de son amant et la coordination de ses propres mouvements qu'il trouve encore trop étrangers pour être efficaces, pourtant il ne faut pas longtemps pour que le membre gonfle entre ses lèvres. La respiration de Robert est profonde, de temps en temps ses hanches se soulèvent de la table rencontrant son mouvement descendant et le militaire le gratifie d'un mouvement de langue un peu plus ambitieux. Ce n'est pas tant ce qu'il fait avec ses mains, ses lèvres ou sa langue qui déclenche quelque chose au creux de son corps, mais la respiration de plus en plus saccadée du physicien, la façon dont il écarte les cuisses et la façon dont son dos se cambre sur la surface du bureau, la façon dont il se donne à lui sans aucune retenue.  
La table vibre lorsque le bras anciennement prisonnier des lèvres de son amant retombe dans le vide frappant la structure en métal. Mace sait qu'il a trouvé le bon rythme et la bonne pression, car son nom est prononcé d'une façon qu'aucun autre homme ne pourra le faire. Ça ne le rebute pas, bien au contraire, le fait d'entendre le plaisir dans la voix du petit génie est plutôt plaisant, ça lui donne même un peu plus confiance en ce qu'il fait. La voix saccadée ne sait plus s'arrêter et si jamais Sam ne savait pas ce qu'ils font, elle doit maintenant entendre Capa qu'importe où elle se trouve car il n'est pas discret pour deux sous, mais ça ne lui fait ni chaud, ni froid. Bien au contraire il augmente la vitesse de ses mouvements et prend Capa plus profondément au creux de sa gorge lorsque les hanches se soulèvent frénétiquement. Le petit génie est perdu, il n'arrive plus à articuler correctement. Mace sait, mais il ne s'arrêtera pas avant que son compagnon jouisse et c'est quelques va-et-vient plus tard que le petit génie se cambre soudainement, le corps traversé par des spasmes incontrôlables, le cri qui sort de ses cordes vocales ressemble à son nom mais Mace n'en est pas certain car il y a ce gout étrangement salé et musqué qui remplit sa bouche. Ça n'a franchement rien de très agréable, d'ailleurs il fronce les sourcils mais il ne fera pas l'affront au physicien de s'arrêter maintenant. Comme il l'avait fait avec la mixture infâme que son paternel avait osé appeler purée, Mace avale et se pose pas plus de question.

Lorsqu'il a terminé et qu'il dépose un baiser sur le bas ventre de son compagnon, il est étonné de voir qu'il a pris un certain plaisir à faire ce qu'il a fait, bien entendu ce n'est pas ça qui l'a fait jouir, mais ça il s'y attendait un peu. Cela dit il ne peut pas cacher que son corps a apprécié, suffit de sentir l'inconfort donc il est victime dans son propre pantalon. Le petit génie ne parle pas, ne bouge même pas, sa tête pend le long du bureau observant le grand écran en face d'eux. Pendant un moment il a l'impression que son amant n'est plus dans la pièce et ça l'effraie un peu car i ne sait pas comment le prendre. Ses mains tremblent d'appréhension, de son côté l'ingénieur sait maintenant où il est et où il va, il n'a donc plus aucun doute en ce qui concerne sa relation avec le physicien, mais il n'a pas encore la réponse de Capa... Il se redresse, son cœur battant fort au creux de sa poitrine, car les prochaines secondes vont certainement sceller pour de bon leur relation.

- Ocytocine et dopamine… »

Pan ! Le revoilà parti dans ses histoires d'hormones ! Mace a envie de frapper son crâne contre le bureau, mais le soudain mouvement du petit génie l'alerte, s'il n'avait pas été prompt à le rattraper, Capa se serait certainement vautré par terre en moins de deux et la tête la première.

- Tu es un génie ! »

Quoi, lui ? Là pour le coup, il ne comprend rien à ce que raconte son amant. Il papillonne des yeux, attendant une explication sur cette phrase sortie de nulle part. Il s'attendait plutôt à une discussion sur ce qui venait de se passer dans cette pièce, à une décision de la part de Capa, mais pas à... ça... d'ailleurs, c'était quoi ce bordel ?

- Ce n'est pas du cunéiforme, enfin pas vraiment ! Ce sont des segments de réactions chimiques ! Pourquoi ça ne m'a pas sauté aux yeux, avant ! »  
- Tu... m'expliques ? »  
- C'est le propre de l'humain, il répond à des besoins et des envies, il est guidé par ses hormones, comme tout animal, le plaisir, l'envie, l'amour, la colère, la frustration, la peur tout se traduit par un état hormonal. Le cunéiforme a été utilisé pour faire des listes d'objets mais là, cette partie-là, c'est le dessin de la molécule d'ocytocine ! Il manque des valeurs, combien tu paries que ceux qui ont laissé ça là, voulaient qu'on termine le puzzle ! Bordel, je t'aime ! »

Le baiser qui s'en suit le plonge pour de bon dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, mais lorsqu'il voit son amant se rhabiller convenablement et retourner vers l'écran principal il sait qu'il est désormais de trop. Mace se sentirait bien dépité par la tournure des évènements mais même si ça venait d'un cerveau en surchauffe il n'a pas imaginé le "je t'aime" qui lui a été avoué. Ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur moment postcoïtal qu'il aura vécu, mais ce n'était certainement pas le pire, bien loin de là ! De bonne humeur, car il a tout de même la réponse à son interrogation, il quitte le fief du physicien pour s'en retourner vers ses quartiers, il doit s'occuper de lui-même… seul… et cette évidence le fait soupirer.


End file.
